Po Latach
by Kiraling
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Co się wydarzyło, kiedy profesor Dumbledore kazał Syriuszowi "przyczaić się u Lupina"? Całkiem sporo - i to niekoniecznie dobrego...
1. Chapter 1

Witam wszystkich ponownie :) Po dość długiej nieobecności – i zgodnie z zapowiedzią – wracam z nowym tłumaczeniem! To średniej długości, raczej obyczajowa niż pełna akcji, historia opisująca w całkiem prawdopodobny sposób słynne "przyczaj się przez jakiś czas u Lupina". Jak zawsze mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :) Miłego czytania!

 **Tytuł: 'Catching Up'**

 **Autor: InFabula**

Oryginał znajduje się na stronie Sugarquill.

 **Rozdział Pierwszy**

 _Psia Pogoń_

Był już późny poranek, gdy w końcu dotarł do domu Remusa. Truchtał brudną, wyłożoną kocimi łbami ulicą, zbyt skupiony na odnalezieniu przyjaciela, by przejmować się tym, co mogą pomyśleć przechodnie; widok wielkiego, kudłatego psa był tu jednak najwidoczniej pospolity, ponieważ większość osób ignorowała jego obecność.

Syriusz zatrzymał się przed raczej obskurnym szeregowcem z tarasem w części frontowej. Z drzwi i framug schodziła farba, a w jednym z okien na poddaszu brakowało szyby, skrupulatnie zastąpionej deską. Widać było jednak, że mieszkaniec tego domu stara się różnymi sposobami odciągnąć uwagę od ruiny, w jaką zaczął popadać budynek: na parapecie stał wazon z wielkim bukietem dzikich kwiatów, a klamka u drzwi wejściowych jako jedyna w sąsiedztwie była wypolerowana na błysk. To na pewno dom Remusa, pomyślał Syriusz ponuro – jego przyjaciel zawsze starał się wydobyć to co najlepsze ze swojego otoczenia.

Łapa już chciał zadrapać pazurami w drzwi i wyć, dopóki Remus go nie wpuści, ale nie zdążył; niska, pulchna czarownica z koszykiem warzyw pod pachą przegoniła go z drogi i żwawo zapukała do drzwi. Syriusz rzucił w jej stronę ciche, niecierpliwe warknięcie, po czym przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy, przysiadł na tylnych łapach i zaczął czekać. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Lupin.

Chociaż dwaj mężczyźni prowadzili ze sobą nieregularną korespondencję, to był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Syriusz widział Remusa od spotkania we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i pierwsza okazja od pobytu w Azkabanie, by mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć; siwe pasma we włosach, które trzynaście lat temu dopiero zaczęły się pojawiać, teraz były wyraźnie widoczne, a twarz wydawała się znużona i o wiele starsza niż ta, którą zapamiętał Syriusz. Zbyt dojrzały jak na swoje lata – tak kiedyś określiła Lupina McGonagall; Syriusz pomyślał, że teraz bardziej odpowiednie byłoby określenie „przedwcześnie postarzały". Tylko oczy zadawały kłam zmęczeniu na twarzy Remusa: nawet siedząc wśród pędzących w tę i z powrotem przechodniów Syriusz widział, że są tak czujne jak zawsze – a w tym momencie również pełne rozbawienia. W kącikach jego ust pojawił się uśmiech i widać było, że mężczyzna walczy, by ten uśmiech nie zamienił się w śmiech. Czarownica najwidoczniej była w swoim żywiole, bo nawet Syriusz był w stanie ją usłyszeć:

\- Kochaneczku, musisz jeść dużo warzyw, czyżby mama ci tego nie powtarzała? Są niezbędne dla rosnącego chłopca, takiego jak ty – będziesz dzięki nim zdrowy i silny! Najlepsze, co możesz dla siebie zrobić, to przygotować na obiad talerz pełen pysznych, zdrowych warzyw, nic nie da ci więcej energii!

Kobieta podsunęła kosz pod nos Remusa, który zmarszczył się nieco; warzywa nie były pierwszej świeżości. Czarownica zebrała porzucone na porannym targu sztuki, które leżały na ziemi: obite pomidory, przywiędnięte główki kapusty, cienkie marchewki i maleńkie ziemniaczki.

Remus uniósł dłoń by powstrzymać ten potok słów, wybrał co nieco spośród tego smutnego bukietu warzyw i zniknął wewnątrz domu, a po chwili pojawił się z garścią knutów w ręku, które czarownica przyjęła z wylewną wdzięcznością.

Drzwi zamknęły się i Syriusz natychmiast się podniósł, gotowy ruszyć w ich kierunku, ale kobieta wciąż tam stała przeszukując kieszenie w poszukiwaniu jakiejś rzeczy. Chwilę później drzwi znów się otworzyły i Remus, z elegancko zwiniętymi rolkami pergaminu pod pachą i swoją zniszczoną walizką w ręce, stanął na podeście. Porządnie się zdziwił widząc, że czarownica wciąż stoi przed wejściem.

\- Chciałam ci to dać, kochaneczku - wyjaśniła gorliwie wciskając mu do ręki kępkę suszonego wrzosu. - To ci przyniesie mnóstwo szczęścia!

\- No cóż, szczęście na pewno by mi się przydało - padła powściągliwa odpowiedź. - Dziękuję.

Remus zamknął drzwi na klucz, zabrał wrzos i ruszył w dół ulicy jak ktoś, kto spieszy się na spotkanie.

Ku niezadowoleniu Syriusza kobieta popędziła za Lupinem, bez końca szczebiocząc na przeróżne tematy; najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało jej, że rozmowa jest raczej jednostronna. Łapa przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy i zaczął ich śledzić, kiedy znikali za rogiem kierując się ku bardziej ruchliwej części miasteczka.

Po pięciu minutach tego dziwnego spaceru Syriusz postanowił wskoczyć między nich i rzucić się na Lupina. Wyobraził sobie minę swojego przyjaciela: zaskoczenie i szok, a następnie błysk rozpoznania i ciepły, powitalny uśmiech. Nagle poczuł wyraźnie, jak bardzo pragnie takiego gestu bliskości; był to jeden z czysto ludzkich gestów, który, tak jak wiele innych, odebrał mu pobyt w Azkabanie. Powód, dla którego musiał odszukać Remusa, wcale tego pragnienia nie zmniejszał.

Już szykował się, by skoczyć do przodu, ale w ułamku sekundy zmienił zdanie; na drodze Remusa pojawiło się dwóch mężczyzn. Czarownica odsunęła się mamrocząc pod nosem coś o tysiącu miejsc i ludzi, których musi jeszcze dzisiaj odwiedzić. Przybysze pozwolili jej odejść: to Remus ich interesował.

Syriusz zatrzymał się pod ścianą kilka kroków za Lupinem. Rozpoznał tych mężczyzn: to Christie i Peabody. Widział ich podczas wizyt, które składali w Azkabanie, i wiedział, że obaj są zatrudnieni w Ministerstwie, chociaż nie był pewien, czym dokładnie się zajmują. Christie był wysoki i szczupły jak Remus, a jego spiczasta twarz przypominała szczurzą... Ale Black szybko powstrzymał tę myśl. Peabody był niższy i dość korpulentny, a z charakteru i sposobu bycia wylewny i ujmujący. Syriusz czuł, że z tej dwójki to właśnie on jest bardziej niebezpieczny. O wiele bardziej.

\- Profesor R. J. Lupin! - powitał Remusa Peabody. - Jaka miła niespodzianka!

\- Czego chcecie? - ton Lupina powiedział Syriuszowi o wiele więcej niż same słowa; niewiele rzeczy mogło sprawić, by zachowywał się tak niegrzecznie. Peabody ostentacyjnie zacmokał.

\- Maniery, profesorze, maniery! Pan Christie i ja właśnie chcieliśmy się z panem skontaktować. Czy ma pan chwilę?

\- Niestety nie mam - Remus najwidoczniej odzyskał już panowanie nad sobą. - Jestem umówiony na spotkanie w Muzeum Archeologicznym i muszę...

\- Och, w takim razie niech pan pozwoli nam się tam odprowadzić, profesorze - uśmiechnął się Peabody. - To byłby dla nas zaszczyt, nieprawdaż, panie Christie?

\- Oczywiście - odparł Christie cienkim, nosowym głosem, po czym stanął po lewej stronie Lupina, a Peabody po prawej. Ściśnięty między nimi, Remus chcąc nie chcąc musiał zaakceptować tę ofertę.

Kiedy trzej mężczyźni ruszyli przed siebie, Syriusz potruchtał za nimi, z całych sił starając się nie rzucać w oczy. Na szczęście żadnemu z czarodziejów nie przyszło do głowy, żeby się odwrócić.

\- To tylko przyjacielskie spotkanie, profesorze - zaczął Peabody. - Nie widzieliśmy pana od dłuższego czasu i ciekawi byliśmy, czy nie skontaktował się z panem żaden ze szkolnych znajomych; czy nie miał miejsca żaden... _szkolny zjazd_.

Blackowi krew ścięła się w żyłach. Instynkt kazał mu natychmiast uciekać, ale umysł zmusił ciało do dalszego śledzenia trzech mężczyzn.

\- Macie na myśli Syriusza Blacka? - Remus najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty na żadne gierki. - Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest.

 _Cokolwiek chcesz zrobić, Lunatyku, nie odwracaj się!_ , błagał Syriusz.

\- Wiemy, że widział się pan z nim w zeszłym roku - kontynuował Peabody słodkim głosem. - Nie wiadomo dokładnie, co się wtedy wydarzyło, ale zasugerowano, że mógł mu pan pomagać...

\- Odpowiedziałem wtedy na wszystkie pytania Ministerstwa - prawie warknął Remus. - Przyznałem, że ktoś, kogo wydawało mi się, że znam, i komu ufałem jak rodzonemu bratu, okazał się odpowiedzialny za śmierć dwojga moich najbliższych przyjaciół, a trzeciego pozbawił szansy na szczęśliwe życie. Taka jest prawda, panie Peabody. Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miałbym ochotę, jest pomoc tej osobie. Jeśli go jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczę, raczej go zabiję niż mu pomogę.

W głosie Remusa pobrzmiewała niezachwiana pewność i Peabody ze zdumieniem uniósł brwi. Nawet Syriusz, który wiedział, że Lupin mówi o Peterze a nie o nim, poczuł na karku nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Remus był nieprzejednanym wrogiem.

Mężczyźni minęli kolejny zakręt i przez moment szli w milczeniu. W końcu Remus zatrzymał się.

\- To jest muzeum, panowie - oznajmił. - Gdybyście byli tak uprzejmi...

\- Oczywiście, profesorze - uśmiechnął się Peabody, po czym chwycił prawą dłoń Remusa w obie ręce i energicznie potrząsnął. - Pan Christie i ja również się spieszymy - opuścił ręce i wraz z towarzyszem odsunął się czekając, aż Remus wejdzie do muzeum. Lupin spojrzał na swoją rękę, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał się, by nie wytrzeć jej o szatę, po czym skinął krótko głową obu mężczyznom, odwrócił się i wszedł do budynku.

Black zauważył, że uśmiech natychmiast zniknął z twarzy Peabody'ego. Czarodziej bez mrugnięcia wpatrywał się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął Remus, po czym zacisnął usta i odwrócił się do kolegi.

\- Innym razem. Chodźmy.

Syriusz obserwował, jak dwaj mężczyźni oddalają się ulicą, i zorientował się, że wstrzymuje oddech, więc powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Spojrzał na wejście do muzeum i skrzywił się. Na pewno nie wpuszczają tam psów! Oparł więc swoje wielkie przednie łapy na jednym z parapetów po lewej stronie i zerknął przez szybę do niewielkiego, pełnego książek pokoiku. Ku swojej wielkiej radości zauważył tam Remusa pogrążonego w rozmowie z mężczyzną wyglądającym na kustosza. Zaszczekał cicho kilka razy chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę przyjaciela, ale z niezadowoleniem domyślił się w końcu, że szyby w oknach muszą być dźwiękoszczelne.

Kustosz pochylał się z zainteresowaniem nad rolkami pergaminu, które przyniósł ze sobą Lupin i które leżały teraz rozwinięte na jego biurku. Co chwila kiwał głową z entuzjazmem czytając ich treść i Syriusz domyślił się, że Remus najwidoczniej zajął się jakimś tłumaczeniem lub innym rodzajem badań naukowych. Kiedy mężczyzna znów zwinął pergaminy, Lupin powiedział coś, co sprawiło, że mina kustosza natychmiast się zmieniła; mężczyzna wyprostował się, obszedł biurko i znów usiadł w fotelu. Zaczął mówić, jednocześnie gestykulując intensywnie rękoma. Remus pozwolił mu skończyć, po czym znowu zabrał głos.

Tym razem kustosz zdecydowanie potrząsnął głową i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Lupin lekko wzruszył ramionami i zaczął zbierać rolki pergaminu z blatu biurka, ale wtedy jego towarzysz wyciągnął rękę i złapał go za łokieć. Remus znieruchomiał i spojrzał na niego. Syriusz zauważył, jak mężczyzna więdnie pod tym intensywnym spojrzeniem i poczuł przypływ współczucia: sam doskonale pamiętał, jak to jest czuć na sobie ten wzrok.

Kustosz sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągnął z niej galeona i wcisnął go Lupinowi do ręki; czarodziej zerknął na monetę, po czym znów przeniósł wzrok na kustosza. Mężczyzna próbował wytrzymać to spojrzenie, ale nie miał szans: zamiast tego skoczył na równe nogi, wcisnął Remusowi do ręki drugiego galeona, a następnie podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je na oścież. Remus skinął mu głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł.

Syriusz opadł przednimi łapami na ziemię, gotów powitać swojego przyjaciela, kiedy nagle gdzieś z boku rozległ się głośny pisk „Ooooch, piesio!", i jego szyję otoczyła para chudych ramion.

Syriusz w panice spróbował się uwolnić, ale w jednej chwili otoczyła go gromada dzieci. Ramiona zaciśnięte wokół jego szyi z nieludzką siłą należały do na oko dziewięcioletniej dziewczynki. Inna, nieco starsza, przyklęknęła obok i objęła go, boleśnie ściskając jego żebra, a trzecia, mniej więcej sześcioletnia, bez końca biła go po łopatce.

Łapa kątem oka zauważył, jak Remus coraz bardziej oddala się ulicą, nieświadomy rozgrywającej się za nim sceny. Spróbował uwolnić się od uścisków dzieci, ale ich małe rączki wczepiły się w niego jak wygłodniałe pijawki. Poczuł, jak po jego grzbiecie spływa coś zimnego, i kiedy odwrócił głowę, zauważył na swoim futrze częściowo już rozpuszczoną gałkę lodów. Rzucił rozeźlone spojrzenie na małego chłopca, który przez przypadek je upuścił, ale dziecko było tak zajęte wywrzaskiwaniem swojego nieszczęścia całemu światu, że zupełnie tego nie zauważyło.

\- To piesek, nianiu Roberts - powiedziała pierwsza z dziewczynek do czarownicy w średnim wieku, która właśnie przybiegła dysząc ciężko. - Możemy go zabrać do domu? Mamusia i tatuś na pewno się zgodzą!

\- Możemy go nazwać Iskierek - oznajmiła druga dziewczynka, wciąż ściskając go z całej siły.

\- Nie, Amelio - fuknęła z oburzeniem pierwsza. - On ma na imię Aniołek.

\- Żelek - stwierdziła z przekonaniem sześciolatka. - Kochany Żelek.

Syriusz zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że jej rytmiczne poklepywania miały w założeniu być głaskaniem, ale i tak nie potrafił przestać się krzywić.

\- Możecie nazwać go Śmierdzielem - stwierdził czternastoletni chłopiec, który najwidoczniej miał serdecznie dość publicznego pokazywania się ze swoimi siostrami, i rzucił Syriuszowi ponure spojrzenie.

\- Głupi pies - mruknął i oparł się o ścianę.

\- Amelio, Lidio, nie możemy zabrać tego pieska do domu. Może mieć pchły, albo inne choroby... - głos niani Roberts urwał się, gdy niepewnie spojrzała na Syriusza. On sam starał się wyglądać jak najmniej zachęcająco, gdy nagle z jego gardła wyrwał się cichy skowyt: ktoś nadepnął mu na ogon. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że to był starszy chłopiec.

\- Biedny Iskierek!

\- Biedny Aniołek!

 _Dość!_ Syriusz zawarczał ostrzegawczo i poczuł, jak Amelia zdejmuje ręce z jego szyi. Zawarczał znowu, nieco głośniej, i zobaczył, że Lidia wstaje i odsuwa się od niego. Na wszelki wypadek obnażył też kły. Dziewczynki jak zahipnotyzowane odsunęły się jeszcze dalej, obserwując go szeroko otwartymi oczami. Syriusz wykorzystał tę krótką szansę na ucieczkę i biegiem ruszył w pogoń za Remusem.

Amelia z wściekłością spojrzała na starszego brata.

\- To twoja wina, Kryspin - prychnęła. - Iskierek wie, że nazwałeś go Śmierdzielem!


	2. Chapter 2

EKP: Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za taki miły komentarz! :) Mam nadzieję, że również tym razem nasze gusta czytelnicze się pokryją ;) Bardzo lubię tutaj zarówno Remusa, jak i Syriusza. Na bardziej wartką akcję przyjdzie jeszcze nieco poczekać, ale uważam, że opowiadania obyczajowe też mają swój wielki urok :3

W tym fanfiku slashu nie będzie. Zastanawiałam się już parę razy, czy nie przetłumaczyć czegoś slashowego (przy czym byłby to raczej Snupin niż Wolfstar, bo tylko Snupinki czytuję), ale... jeszcze nie tym razem ;) Opowiadanie ma siedemnaście rozdziałów o mniej więcej stałej objętości; zakładam, że aktualki będą pojawiać się nie rzadziej niż raz w tygodniu (celuję w dwie tygodniowo, ale wiadomo – różnie bywa ;)).

Zapraszam do lektury kolejnego rozdziału :)

 **Rozdział Drugi**

 _Krótka Lekcja_

Syriusz zauważył w oddali sylwetkę Remusa, kiedy skręcił w jedną z bocznych ulic. Przyspieszył swój bieg i – unikając zderzeń z niekończącą się falą przechodniów – starał się go dogonić.

Był raptem kilkadziesiąt metrów od celu, kiedy Lupin nagle skręcił w lewo, przeszedł przez bramę i ruszył wąską ścieżką w kierunku jakiegoś domu. Syriusz zatrzymał się przed bramą dysząc ciężko i zawył cicho z frustracją widząc, jak jego przyjaciel znika za drzwiami wejściowymi. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął się z tej chwilowej porażki, otworzył łapą bramę i potruchtał w stronę przydomowego ogródka. Schował się za kępką niewysokich krzaków i czekał, nadstawiając uszu; w co tym razem zaangażował się Lunatyk, do licha?

Ze swojego miejsca Syriusz doskonale widział salon przez duże, wykuszowe okno. Pod jedną ze ścian stało nieco już zniszczone pianino, a przy oknie stał duży, dębowy stół otoczony sześcioma krzesłami. Na ścianach wisiało kilka portretów. Black zmrużył oczy: namalowane postacie chyba chrapały.

Drzwi do salonu otworzyły się i blada, blondwłosa kobieta koło trzydziestki wpuściła Remusa do środka. Miała na sobie fartuszek i podwinęła rękawy, jakby właśnie zajmowała się pieczeniem. Nerwowym gestem wytarła ręce w fartuch, ale uśmiechała się i kiwała głową Remusowi, który z kolei mówił coś do niej łagodnym tonem, jakby starał się ją uspokoić.

Kobieta odsunęła krzesło od stołu, a Lupin usiadł na nim, otworzył walizkę i wyjął z niej pióra i pergaminy. Czarownica w tym czasie podeszła do drzwi i najwyraźniej zawołała kogoś, bo niemal natychmiast czwórka dzieci w wieku od pięciu do dziesięciu lat wpadła do salonu i usiadła przy stole. Ich ubrania były znoszone, ale buzie czyste i pełne zapału. Każde trzymało w rękach małą książkę.

Syriusz rozluźnił się. Tajemnica rozwikłana: Remus udzielał prywatnych korepetycji! Łapa z zainteresowaniem obserwował tę scenę.

Najpierw Remus powtórzył z dziećmi poprzednią lekcję; każde z nich czytało jakiś fragment z książki, a Lupin od czasu do czasu poprawiał to, co mówiły, jednak generalnie z uśmiechem zachęty pozwalał im demonstrować to, czego się nauczyły. Widząc, jak dzieci pęcznieją z dumy słysząc pochwały Remusa, Syriusz całkiem obiektywnie pomyślał, że jego przyjaciel jest fantastycznym nauczycielem. Sam czuł dumę widząc talent Lupina – i złość, kiedy przypomniał sobie jego list tłumaczący, dlaczego stracił posadę nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie.

 _Zdecydowałem się odejść. To, że nie wypiłem Eliksiru Tojadowego, było – było niewybaczalne, i to pod wieloma względami. W każdym razie Snape postanowił zdradzić całej szkole, że nauczyciel OPCM sam jest istotą Mroku. No cóż... dopiął swego. Może zajmie moje miejsce?_

Syriusz prychnął głośno, kiedy to przeczytał. Podły, mściwy Smarkerus! Nic się nie zmieniło.

Popołudnie powoli mijało. Kobieta przyniosła do salonu świeżo upieczone rogaliki z mlekiem, więc Remus i dzieci zrobili sobie przerwę, by je zjeść. Syriusz poczuł ściskanie w żołądku i uświadomił sobie, że od poprzedniego wieczora nie miał nic w ustach. Położył się na przednich łapach w rozleniwiających promieniach słońca i starał się nie myśleć o pieczeni wołowej, puddingu z Yorkshire i smażonych ziemniakach.

Huk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Łapa wstał i zobaczył, jak ciemnowłosy, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna wpada do pokoju, a Remus na jego widok zrywa się na równe nogi. Dzieci siedziały z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

Blada kobieta przybiegła do salonu i stanęła przed Remusem, gdy mężczyzna – Syriusz domyślił się, że to jej mąż – się na niego rzucił. Najwidoczniej starała się go uspokoić, ale nie bardzo jej się to udawało. Remus położył dłonie na jej ramionach i spróbował delikatnie ją odsunąć. Black podejrzewał, że jego przyjaciel stara się wytłumaczyć mężczyźnie prywatne lekcje: wręcz słyszał w głowie cierpliwy, pełen rozsądku ton Lupina.

Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się paskudny grymas; przerwał Remusowi chwytając jeden z podręczników, po czym powoli, ostentacyjnie podarł go na dwie części i znów rzucił na stół. Jedna z dziewczynek wykrzywiła usta, jakby zbierało jej się na płacz, ale matka szybko ją uciszyła. Remus spojrzał ze smutkiem na zniszczoną książkę, zebrał swoje materiały naukowe i zamknął je w walizce. Kobieta położyła rękę na jego ramieniu i zaczęła przepraszać, ale jej mąż odciągnął ją od niego i wskazał palcem drzwi. Remus wahał się przez moment, ale w końcu wyszedł z pokoju.

Po chwili otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe i Lupin wyszedł na dwór; jego twarz była blada z emocji. Przeszedł kilka metrów ogrodową dróżką i Syriusz ruszył w jego stronę, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy równie blada kobieta wybiegła z domu.

\- Profesorze Lupin! - sapnęła bez tchu. - Proszę!

Remus odwrócił się i kobieta wcisnęła w jego dłoń kilka brązowych monet.

\- Pani Draper, nie mogę...

\- Proszę! - szepnęła, spoglądając z niepokojem przez ramię. - Niech pan je weźmie! Wiem, że powinno być tego więcej, ale... proszę, niech pan je weźmie!

\- Dobrze - odparł Remus cicho i obrzucił wzrokiem wejście do domu. - Czy pani i dzieciom nic nie grozi?

\- Nie, wszystko będzie w porządku - zapewniła go pani Draper cofając się w kierunku drzwi. - Przepraszam, profesorze, bardzo przepraszam...

Z tymi słowami zniknęła w mieszkaniu. Remus przez moment spoglądał za nią niepewnie, ale w końcu westchnął i wyszedł przez bramę. Nagle poczuł, jak coś trąca go w kolano i spojrzał w dół na wielkiego, kudłatego psa radośnie machającego ogonem. Jego brwi powędrowały do góry.

\- Syriusz! - krzyknął i natychmiast rozejrzał się dookoła by sprawdzić, czy nikt go nie słyszał, po czym przyklęknął.

\- Możesz iść ze mną do mojego domu? Tam będziemy mogli porozmawiać.

Syriusz zaszczekał wesoło i razem z Remusem szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę jego mieszkania. Po drodze Lupin zatrzymał się u rzeźnika, żeby kupić kiełbaski, a następnie w małym, ciemnym sklepiku omijanym przez mugoli kupił Ognistą Whisky; oba zakupy zostały nagrodzone przez Syriusza pełnym aprobaty szczeknięciem.

Podróż do domu minęła bez żadnego incydentu – nie licząc momentu, gdy dwóch przyjaciół minął odkryty powóz wiozący grupkę dzieci i ich wymęczoną guwernantkę. Jedna z dziewczynek wycelowała palec w Syriusza i wrzasnęła:

\- Iskierek! Spójrzcie, to Iskierek!

\- Chyba masz na myśli Aniołka! - krzyknęła jej siostra.

\- Żeeelek! - zaświergotała trzecia dziewczynka, kiedy powóz zabrał ich w przeciwnym kierunku. Syriusz patrzył prosto przed siebie udając, że to wszystko nie ma z nim nic wspólnego. Po chwili zaryzykował i spojrzał z ukosa na Lupina, ale wyglądało na to, że jego przyjaciel nic nie zauważył. Łapa odetchnął z ulgą.

Dwaj czarodzieje dotarli do szeregowca i Remus otworzył drzwi.

\- Za tobą... - gestem zaprosił Syriusza do środka i ruszył za nim. - _Iskierku_ \- dodał, zamykając drzwi. Łapa rzucił się na niego z żartobliwym warknięciem i przygwoździł do podłogi. Walizka wesoło przeleciała w powietrzu na drugą stronę holu.

\- Starczy, starczy! - zaśmiał się Remus odpychając go, po czym oparł się na łokciu. - Dobrze cię widzieć, Łapo – nawet nie wiesz jak dobrze. Ale co tutaj robisz? I gdzie jest Hardodziób?

Pies zmienił się w Syriusza, który usiadł po turecku na podłodze. Jego twarz natychmiast spoważniała.

\- Hardodziobem zajmuje się Dumbledore, a mnie przysłał tu z informacjami, Lunatyku – informacjami najgorszego rodzaju.

Remus usiadł prosto.

\- Harry? - zapytał natychmiast.

\- Nic mu nie jest - zapewnił Syriusz i zamilkł na moment, jakby zastanawiał się, od czego zacząć. - Posłuchaj, czy masz coś przeciwko temu żeby gotować w czasie mojej opowieści? Wiem, że jest wcześnie, ale trochę to zajmie, a ja umieram z głodu.

Dwaj czarodzieje przenieśli się więc do kuchni i podczas gdy Remus smażył kiełbaski i przygotowywał warzywa, które wcześniej kupił, Syriusz tłumaczył mu wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy. Lupin kilka razy przerywał to, co robił, by z niedowierzaniem popatrzeć na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Cedrik Diggory? - pokręcił głową, całkowicie zszokowany. - Uczyłem go... był wspaniałym studentem... Cedrik nie żyje?

Black przytaknął i dalej relacjonował wspomnienia Harry'ego z pobytu na cmentarzu. Kiedy Remus dowiedział się, jaką rolę odegrał w tym wszystkim Glizdogon, jego usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię.

\- Peter - prychnął z obrzydzeniem.

\- Trzeba go było zabić, Lunatyku – wtedy, w Chacie.

\- Harry nie pozwolił nam na to - zauważył Remus. - A jak słusznie zauważyłeś, to on miał największe prawo, by o tym decydować.

Black skrzywił się.

\- Następnym razem - mruknął.

Historia wskrzeszenia Voldemorta i walki różdżek wprawiła z kolei Remusa w takie przerażenie i szok, że kiełbaski spaliłyby się całkowicie gdyby Syriusz w ostatniej chwili ich nie uratował.

\- A więc Voldemort żyje - Lupinem wstrząsnął dreszcz. - Miałem nadzieję, że jednak nie będziemy już musieli stawiać mu czoła gdy jest w pełni sił. A _Priori Incantatem_ między siostrzanymi różdżkami... to wyjątkowo rzadkie zjawisko. Harry widział Jamesa i Lily?

\- W każdym razie widział ich cienie - wyjaśnił Syriusz podając jedzenie. - Tak jak mówił Dumbledore, zmarli nie mogą powrócić do świata żywych.

Podczas posiłku Black wytłumaczył, w jaki sposób Barty Crouch Junior uciekł z Azkabanu i podszył się pod Alastora Moody'ego. Historia pocałunku dementora sprawiła, że Remus odsunął od siebie talerz.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał Syriusz między kolejnymi kęsami.

\- To samo przydarzyłoby się tobie... - szepnął jego przyjaciel. Oczyma wyobraźni dokładnie widział zakapturzoną postać pochylająca się nad bezbronnym Syriuszem. - Zostałbyś... - urwał i przełknął ciężko.

Black w zdumieniu przeżuwał kawałek kiełbaski; dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co Remus ma na myśli.

\- Łapo, ja... - Lupin wbił wzrok w blat kuchennego stołu. - Zawiodłem cię. Zawiodłem Jamesa, Lily i Harry'ego. Gdybym tylko wypił ten cholerny eliksir...! - na jego twarzy pojawiła się nienawiść do samego siebie.

\- Hej, wystarczy! - Black odłożył nóż i widelec. - Lunatyku, nie możemy iść przez życie zastanawiając się bez końca „co by było, gdyby"! Wiem, że to kusząca opcja; uważasz, że podczas pobytu w Azkabanie nie rozmyślałem, co by było, gdybym poczekał na ciebie i gdybyśmy razem ruszyli za Peterem? Albo gdybym jednak to ja został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy? Oczywiście, że to robiłem! - pochylił się do przodu dla podkreślenia swoich słów. - Ale prawda jest taka, że wciąż dokonujemy wyborów – czasem świadomie, a czasem nieświadomie – i musimy żyć z ich konsekwencjami. Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym Wywarem Tojadowym. Czeka nas dużo pracy.

Remus wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech i skinął głową. Wysłuchał opowieści Syriusza o kontakcie, który ma nawiązać z Arabellą Figg, Mundungusem Fletcherem i resztą Zakonu Feniksa, i o tym, jak poinstruowano go, by „przyczaił się na jakiś czas u Lupina". Kiedy Black skończył, Remus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Odnalezienie Arabelli nie będzie problemem – większy kłopot możemy mieć z Mundungusem, bo on wciąż zmienia miejsce pobytu. Pomyślmy... z kim jeszcze musimy się skontaktować? - i zaczął liczyć na palcach. - Dedalus, Emmelina, Szalonooki... no cóż, on już o wszystkim wie... Elfias... i Sturgis. Wyślę każdemu z nich notatkę, by byli gotowi.

\- Zapomniałeś o Franku i Alicji - zauważył Syriusz machając widelcem w jego stronę, ale jedno spojrzenie na zszokowaną twarz Lupina dało mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że powiedział coś nie w porę.

\- Nie żyją? - spróbował odgadnąć.

\- Są w Świętym Mungu - odparł cicho Remus. - Już po zniknięciu Voldemorta torturowano ich, by wyciągnąć pewne informacje. Nigdy nie wrócili do zdrowia.

Tym razem to Syriusz odsunął od siebie talerz czując, jak w jednej chwili mija mu cały apetyt.

\- Mieli dziecko w wieku Harry'ego... - zaczął powoli.

\- Neville'a - podpowiedział Lunatyk. - Uczyłem go w Hogwarcie.

\- Jaki on jest?

\- Z wyglądu podobny do matki. Wychowuje go babcia i wydaje mi się, że legenda jego rodziców wywiera na niego niemałą presję, ale to bardzo miły chłopiec.

\- Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś go poznam - wyznał szczerze Syriusz. - Frank i Alicja... czy coś jeszcze mnie ominęło?

\- Nie wiem... nie sądzę – reszta Zakonu przetrwała bez większych strat, po prostu wróciliśmy do swoich codziennych ról. Od czasu wojny raczej nie widywałem ani Arabelli ani pozostałych. Podejrzewam, że teraz obaj będziemy mieli okazję, żeby odnowić z nimi kontakty.

Remus podszedł do szafki, wyciągnął z jednej z szuflad pióro i pergamin, po czym uchylił drzwi do ogródka. Jak na zawołanie do domu wleciała mała, brązowa sowa.

\- Poznałeś już Amosa.

Amos kręcił pod sufitem leniwe kółka, a tymczasem Remus szybko napisał kilka krótkich listów. Ich treść była na tyle neutralna, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń w razie gdyby pisma dostały się w ręce kogoś spoza Zakonu Feniksa.

Kiedy Lupin wysłał sowę z listami, odwrócił się i ujrzał Syriusza z dwiema szklankami i butelką Ognistej Whisky w rękach.

\- Czas na ploteczki, Lunatyku - zarządził. - Opowiem ci, jak mnie minął dzień!


	3. Chapter 3

EKP: To właśnie mnie tutaj najbardziej ujmuje – to, że autorka porusza tematy bardzo życiowe i codzienne, których brakuje w kanonie (co jest oczywiste, ale w fanfikach właśnie takie małe smaczki są najcenniejsze :)). Dziękuję!

 **Rozdział Trzeci**

 _Dwóch Przyjaciół Przy Blasku Ognia_

Ta letnia noc była wyjątkowo ciepła, ale z Syriuszem w domu Remus nie chciał ryzykować rozmowy przy otwartym oknie. Szczelnie zasunął zasłony w salonie, odcinając ich całkowicie od świata zewnętrznego, a kiedy odwrócił się, zauważył, że Black układa drewno w kominku.

\- Ogień? - zapytał.

\- No przecież nie gorący! - odparł jego przyjaciel przewracając oczami.

Lupin wyciągnął różdżkę, rozpalił ogień i mruknął _Ventusia_ ; dzięki zaklęciu płomienie zamiast ciepła wypełniły pokój przyjemnym, chłodnym powietrzem.

Dwaj czarodzieje usiedli w stojących obok siebie fotelach ze szklankami Ognistej Whisky w rękach i Syriusz – z wielką niechęcią – opowiedział, jak to się stało, że został nazwany Iskierkiem.

\- To twoja wina - prychnął z oburzeniem, kiedy Remus zaczął chichotać. - Zbyt długo siedziałeś w tym muzeum! Co w ogóle zawierały te pergaminy?

Lupin spoważniał nieco.

\- Wyniki badań, nad którymi spędziłem cztery miesiące. Pennyfeather najwyraźniej zapomniał o naszej umowie... Zapewniam cię, że dwa galeony to nie jest nawet część sumy, jaką ustaliliśmy - spojrzał w dół na swoją szklankę, której zawartość wydawała się błyszczeć w świetle ognia niczym bursztyn. - Pennyfeather powiedział, że budżet muzeum jest na wykończeniu; może miałbym dla niego więcej zrozumienia, gdybym nie podejrzewał, że większość tego budżetu trafiła do jego własnej kieszeni – buty ze smoczej skóry przy pensji kustosza... - urwał wymownie.

Syriusz chwycił pogrzebacz i przesunął nieco polana w kominku.

\- Opowiedz mi o pani Draper - poprosił.

\- Elinor Draper - powiedział Remus. - Wcześniej Elinor Rutherford. Była na pierwszym roku w Hufflepuffie, kiedy my byliśmy na ostatnim roku w Hogwarcie - wzruszył ramionami. - To biedna rodzina, a ona bardzo chce wykształcić swoje dzieci. Na moje lekcje ją stać.

\- Czy to jej mąż przerwał wasze spotkanie? - chciał wiedzieć Łapa. - Co mu nie pasuje?

\- Patrick Draper - twarz Lupina zachmurzyła się. - Jest charłakiem i nie chce, żeby jego dzieci były lepiej wykształcone niż on sam... co niestety ogranicza je niemal wyłącznie do umiejętności czytania i pisania - pokręcił głową. - Mam nadzieję, że nic jej nie jest - przyznał cicho. - Zastanawiałem się, czy nie zostać tam na wypadek gdyby stał się agresywny, ale moja obecność tylko jeszcze bardziej go irytowała. A później, kiedy Elinor wybiegła za mną i dała mi te knuty... zupełnie niepotrzebnie...

Syriusz uniósł brwi. Znał jeszcze jedną osobę, tak samo dumną i uparcie niezależną; kogoś, kto zamiast przyjąć finansową pomoc od przyjaciół, wolał z trudem utrzymywać się z kiepsko płatnych badań naukowych i nieregularnie udzielanych korepetycji – a i to wystarczało jedynie na zakup najtańszego mięsa i nie do końca świeżych warzyw. To z kolei przypomniało mu...

\- Czy ta irytująca drobna czarownica odwiedza cię każdego ranka z tymi przywiędniętymi warzywami?

Remus zaśmiał się.

\- Ma na imię Peggy i przychodzi tu trzy razy w tygodniu. Zawsze zwraca się do mnie, jakbym miał dziesięć lat, ale jest nieszkodliwa.

W ten sposób udało im się omówić każde spotkanie tego dnia z wyjątkiem jednego – tego, którym Syriusz był najbardziej zainteresowany.

\- A co z Christiem i Peabodym? - spytał ostrożnie. - Oni też są nieszkodliwi?

To pytanie tak zaskoczyło Lupina, że omal nie wypuścił szklanki z rąk.

\- Skąd ich znasz? - zapytał. Black wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kilka razy byli z wizytą w Azkabanie, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Przestałem ich lubić, kiedy zauważyłem, że uśmiechają się do dementorów jak do dawno niewidzianych przyjaciół - obrócił się nieco w fotelu. - Ale ważne jest, skąd _ty_ ich znasz.

Remus milczał przez moment, po czym odezwał się.

\- Oni... oni pracują w Ministerstwie. W Departamencie Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń - i spojrzał na w połowie opróżnioną szklankę Syriusza. - Dolać ci? Całkiem niezły trunek, nie sądzisz? Pamiętasz, jak zagadywaliśmy Rosmertę, żebyś mógł...

\- Tak, pamiętam - przerwał mu Black. - A ty zmieniasz temat. Opowiedz mi o Christiem i Peabodym.

\- Łapo...

\- Opowiedz - nalegał Syriusz. Remus westchnął; wiedział, jak nieustępliwy potrafi być jego przyjaciel, więc niechętnie spojrzał mu w oczy i zaczął mówić.

\- Kiedy Ministerstwo dowiedziało się, że Dumbledore poprosił mnie o przyjęcie posady nauczyciela w Hogwarcie, pojawiły się pewne wątpliwości na temat tego, czy moja obecność w szkole jest bezpieczna dla uczniów.

\- Mów dalej - ponaglił go Black przez zaciśnięte zęby. Już nie podobał mu się kierunek, w jakim zmierzała ta opowieść.

\- Wywar Tojadowy był dość nowym odkryciem - wyjaśnił Lupin. - Mówili, że chcą mieć pewność, że ma na mnie odpowiedni wpływ. Przyjąłem ofertę Dumbledore'a w lipcu, więc w tym miesiącu na tydzień przed pełnią przybyłem do Ministerstwa i wypiłem eliksir pod ich okiem. A potem była klatka...

 _Klatka miała jakieś piętnaście stóp kwadratowych. Pozwolił się w niej zamknąć. Christie trzymał w ręku podręczny_ _zeszyt_ _, w którym od czasu do czasu zapisywał jakieś uwagi. Peabody zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie i wpatrywał się w niego zza żelaznych krat._

 _Jakaś jego część chciała się zbuntować, ale z trudem odsunął od siebie uczucie, że jest wystawiony na pokaz jak zwierzę w zoo, i przypomniał sobie o pracy w Hogwarcie, która wynagrodzi mu to wszystko._

\- Obserwowali, jak się przemieniasz? - głos Syriusza był pełen obrzydzenia. Bez problemu mógł wyobrazić sobie, jak Christie i Peabody z chorobliwą przyjemnością patrzą przez kraty, jak jego przyjaciel przechodzi przez koszmar przemiany.

 _Ze wszystkich sił starał się nie wydać żadnego dźwięku gdy jego ciało przyjmowało znajomy, wilczy kształt; nie chciał, by Christie i Peabody pomyśleli, że nie ma żadnej kontroli nad transformacją... nawet jeśli rzeczywiście jej nie miał. Obaj świadkowie obserwowali to z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Kiedy przemiana dobiegła końca, zwinął się w kłębek na podłodze, a rano wstał i ubrał się._

\- I wtedy mnie wypuścili - stwierdził krótko. - To tyle.

Pochylił się i dorzucił do ognia nieco drewna. Po twarzy Syriusza przebiegł cień; ta historia nie wydawała mu się dokończona i czuł, że Remus coś przed nim zataił. Intuicja mu to podpowiadała.

\- A co z sierpniową pełnią?

Lupin odwrócił się i otworzył usta, ale zamknął je, zanim zdołał zaprzeczyć. Wiedział, że Syriusz mu nie odpuści.

\- Znów mnie wezwali - przyznał ciężko.

 _Wrócił w sierpniu. Potrzeba więcej testów, powiedzieli. Coraz mniej podobał mu się uśmiech Peabody'ego, ale zdusił swój gniew i też się uśmiechał. Wypił eliksir i pozwolił zamknąć się w klatce._

 _Tym razem nie było Christie'ego. Peabody przywołał go do przeciwległego kąta klatki, jak najdalej od wejścia, i wtedy zauważył kajdanki przymocowane do podłogi. Spojrzał na urzędnika z zapytaniem w oczach._

 _\- Dla ochrony - wyjaśnił Peabody._

 _\- To nie powstrzyma wilka._

 _Uśmiech mężczyzny rozszerzył się, ale jak zawsze nie dotarł do oczu._

 _\- Niech mi pan zapewni rozrywkę, profesorze._

 _Założył więc kajdanki na ręce wiedząc, że już wkrótce znów będzie wolny._

 _Peabody wsadził dłonie między kraty i zabrał jego ubrania._

 _\- Na wszelki wypadek - rzucił wyjaśniająco. Remus usiadł bez słowa z mocnym postanowieniem posłuszeństwa wobec wszystkich ich dziwacznych próśb. Trzeba ich przekonać, że nie jest zagrożeniem, że mogą pozwolić mu uczyć w Hogwarcie..._

 _W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł Christie z jakimś mężczyzną, na oko dwudziestolatkiem. Jego ubranie nie przypominało mundurów Ministerstwa i to natychmiast włączyło pierwszy ostrzegawczy alarm w głowie Lupina. Usiadł na tyle prosto, na ile pozwalały mu kajdany, a Christie otworzył drzwi do klatki i wepchnął mężczyznę do środka. Peabody podszedł, by odpowiedzieć na nie zadane pytanie._

 _\- To obserwator, profesorze, tylko obserwator. Niech go pan traktuje jak ucznia, który w niewłaściwym czasie pojawił się na pana drodze._

 _Remus zerknął na chłopca, który wciąż stał przy zamkniętym wejściu do klatki. Jego towarzysz rzucał mu krótkie, nerwowe spojrzenia i co chwila oblizywał wargi. Lupin uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie chcąc go nieco uspokoić; nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji, więc otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie wpływ księżyca zapoczątkował przemianę – jego ramiona zesztywniały, a czaszka zaczęła zmieniać kształt._

 _Rozległ się długi, przeszywający wrzask. Remus ze zdumieniem zorientował się, że pochodził nie od niego, ale od jego młodego towarzysza; mężczyzna desperacko próbował wspiąć się na szczeble klatki. Jego twarz wykrzywił grymas czystego przerażenia._

 _Zimny dreszcz zrozumienia przeszył Lupina taką falą, że zapomniał o własnym bólu._

\- Nie powiedzieli mu, że jesteś wilkołakiem... - szepnął Syriusz. - Och, Lunatyku...

Remus milczał przez chwilę.

\- Pamiętasz, jak pierwszy raz widziałeś moją przemianę? - zapytał w końcu.

Oczywiście, że pamiętał. To było absolutnie przerażające – a przecież _wiedział_ , co się stanie.

\- Ten chłopak nie wiedział, że jestem wilkołakiem, i nie wiedział, że nie zrobię mu krzywdy. Nie mogłem mu powiedzieć... próbowałem, ale już nie byłem w stanie...

 _Wyjaśnienie wyrwało się z gardła Lupina jako wilczy skowyt. Wilkołak zerwał łańcuchy i rozejrzał się z rozpaczą za Christiem i Peabodym, by powiedzieli mężczyźnie, że nic mu nie grozi. Obaj stali przy drzwiach do klatki, więc ruszył w ich stronę, ale wtedy krzyki jeszcze się nasiliły, więc natychmiast się zatrzymał i wycofał. Okej, to ma być przerażony uczeń... co powinien zrobić, gdyby taka sytuacja rzeczywiście miała miejsce? Postanowił przybrać jak najmniej groźną pozę i położył się z głową opartą na przednich łapach._

 _W końcu krzyki ucichły. Młody mężczyzna opadł na kolana i zaczął rytmicznie kiwać się w przód i w tył. Dyszał ciężko._

 _Szczęśliwy, że udało im się osiągnąć przynajmniej taki punkt równowagi, Lupin rzucił nerwowe spojrzenie w kierunku Peabody'ego i Christie'ego, pogrążonych w dyskusji._

\- Co było dalej? - spytał Syriusz pełnym gniewu głosem. Remus zamknął oczy, na nowo przeżywając tamto wspomnienie.

 _Jego uszy wychwyciły szept Peabody'ego skierowany do mężczyzny._

 _\- On czeka, aż zaśniesz, i dopiero wtedy zaatakuje. Ugryzie cię i zmieni w takie samo zwierze jak on sam._

 _Christie wcisnął coś w dłoń nieznajomego._

 _\- Broń się._

 _W powietrzu rozległ się ostry trzask bicza. Lupin zdążył tylko zauważyć błysk niecierpliwości w oczach Christie'ego i Peabody'ego, zanim poczuł pierwszy cios._

\- Po biczu była pałka... a później coś, co raziło prądem...

Syriusz z chorobliwą fascynacją wysłuchał listy narzędzi, które Peabody i Christie dali przerażonemu mężczyźnie, by mógł się bronić przed wilkiem.

\- Nie mogłem... gdybym zareagował, mógłbym pożegnać się z możliwością pracy w Hogwarcie...

 _Próbował uciekać i unikać ciosów, ale to niczego nie zmieniło: klatka była zbyt mała, by mógł uciec przed swoim oprawcą. Teraz, zwinięty w nieszczęśliwy kłębek w jednym z kątów, czekał na kolejny atak._

 _Mężczyzna nabrał śmiałości. Nie spotkał się z żadnym oporem, a to zachęciło go do pokonania własnego strachu, prawie do brawury, a Christie i Peabody dodatkowo podjudzali go do coraz większego okrucieństwa. W końcu, wyczerpany, wycofał się w przeciwległy kąt klatki. Wilk spróbował się wtedy podnieść, ale był zbyt słaby, więc tylko zaskomlał cicho, upadł i stracił przytomność._

 _Kiedy obudził się rano, znów w ludzkiej postaci, mężczyzny już nie było._

 _Remus nie był w stanie otworzyć prawego oka. Wstał ostrożnie, unikając obciążania lewej nogi, którą w nocy wielokrotnie deptano. Jego lewe ramię chyba było zwichnięte, a na łopatce widniało duże, głębokie oparzenie. O stanie, w jakim były jego plecy, nawet nie chciał myśleć, a żebra bolały przy każdym ruchu. Pokuśtykał w stronę otwartych drzwi klatki. Nie spieszyło mu się, by ujrzeć swoje odbicie w lustrze._

 _Peabody czekał na niego i zaoferował pomocną dłoń, którą Lupin całkowicie zignorował. Christie podał mu jego ubrania. Remus czuł, jak złość płonie w nim coraz większym płomieniem, i musiał wykorzystać wszystkie zasoby swojego opanowania, by nie pozwolić mu przedrzeć się na powierzchnię._

 _\- Czy wiecie już wszystko, czego chcieliście się dowiedzieć? - spytał ochrypłym głosem._

 _\- O tak, profesorze - uśmiechnął się Peabody. - Z pewnością ucieszy się pan wiedząc, że nie mamy najmniejszych wątpliwości co do pana zdolności zachowania koniecznych środków bezpieczeństwa, nieprawdaż, panie Christie?_

 _\- Najmniejszych - potwierdził Christie._

Remus zaczął drżeć, przygnieciony ponurymi wspomnieniami. Syriusz natychmiast wstał ze swojego fotela i zamknął przyjaciela z mocnym uścisku.

\- Już w porządku, Lunatyku - powiedział uspokajająco i kołysał go lekko, dopóki drżenie nie ustąpiło. Wtedy znów posadził go w fotelu i dolał do szklanki Ognistej Whisky. - Wypij to.

Remus z wdzięcznością chwycił szklankę i natychmiast ją opróżnił, a następnie spojrzał na Syriusza.

\- Być może oni naprawdę mnie testowali... - rzucił niepewnie.

\- Para sadystycznych potworów! - przerwał mu Black i zaklął soczyście. - To była tylko bezsensowna tortura, Lunatyku, i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Lupin pokręcił głową.

\- Nie chodzi mi o testy dla powodów, które podali, ale myślę, że mogli testować zachowania wilka – sprawdzać, jak silny jest Wywar Tojadowy i jak daleko mogą się posunąć, zanim wilcza natura znów weźmie górę. Instynkt walki i ucieczki jest w nas głęboko zakorzeniony – a z tej klatki nie można było uciec...

\- Nie sądzisz chyba, że Ministerstwo wydało zgodę na takie testy? - Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

\- W Ministerstwie nabiera ostatnio sił pewne stronnictwo, którego poglądy mogą dla nas stanowić powód do niepokoju - odparł ponuro Remus. - Weźmy na przykład niejaką Dolores Umbridge. Ta kobieta postawiła sobie za cel prowadzenie krucjaty przeciwko wielu magicznym istotom, nie tylko tym mrocznym. Jest autorką nowego zestawu praw dotyczących zatrudnienia, które stawiają wilkołakom tyle przeszkód na drodze do zatrudnienia, że większość pracodawców nawet nie próbuje rozpoczynać tej trudnej procedury - a to bardzo ogranicza nasze możliwości.

Syriusz oparł się w fotelu i tak mocno zacisnął pięści, że aż pobielały mu knykcie. Najwyraźniej nie wszystkie zmiany wprowadzone po terrorze Voldemorta zmieniły sytuację na lepszą!

\- Rok temu Ministerstwo też cię przesłuchiwało – czy to byli Christie i Peabody? Co się stało?

\- No cóż, Snape... dość barwnie opisał to, co wydarzyło się w Chacie.

Na ustach Blacka mimo woli pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Niech zgadnę – uratował trójkę bezbronnych dzieci przed oszalałym seryjnym mordercą.

\- Mniej więcej - przyznał Remus. - A ja najwyraźniej warczałem groźnie, chociaż nie wiem, czy to było jeszcze przed transformacją w olbrzymiego wilka, czy już po.

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem i poczuł, jak furia w jego piersi zaczyna przygasać.

\- Tak czy inaczej - kontynuował Lupin. - Po tym, jak Snape dostał histerii po twojej ucieczce, jego opis wydarzeń zaczęto traktować z lekkim przymrużeniem oka. Mnie przesłuchiwał jeden z aurorów – Kingsley Shacklebolt. Przekazałem mu... okrojoną wersję tego, co się stało.

\- Co mu powiedziałeś?

\- Powiedziałem, że nie pamiętam zbyt dobrze tego, co wydarzyło się po wchodzie księżyca. Ministerstwo wie, że to jest moment mojej przemiany.

\- A dlaczego nie przemieniłeś się tamtej nocy? - spytał Syriusz, autentycznie zdziwiony.

\- Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia - Remus dolał im obu Ognistej Whisky. - Wiem, że w Chacie czułem tak lodowatą furię... coś niemal pierwotnego... być może to właśnie opóźniło transformację? A kiedy wyszedłem na zewnątrz, zacząłem myśleć o tym, że twoje imię zostanie oczyszczone, a Peter wreszcie odpowie za swoje zbrodnie... nie wiem... - urwał, po czym dokończył cicho. - Chciałem powiedzieć mu prawdę. Chciałem powiedzieć, że wszyscy żyliśmy w błędzie, że jesteś niewinny i to Peter jest mordercą... ale nie zrobiłem tego - spojrzał na Syriusza. - Kiedy złożyłem wymówienie, odbyłem z Dumbledore'em długą rozmowę. Zwrócił mi uwagę, że Ministerstwo raczej nie oprze się na zeznaniach trójki niepełnoletnich czarodziejów i wilkołaka, zwłaszcza takiego, który kiedyś był jednym z twoich najbliższych przyjaciół. A Peter, rzecz jasna, zniknął bez śladu. Dyrektor zasugerował, żebym zachowywał się, jakbym nie miał pojęcia, co się naprawdę wydarzyło.

 _Dumbledore spojrzał na niego znad okularów połówek i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco._

 _\- Przyjdzie taki moment, Remusie, kiedy wszystko wyjdzie na jaw – ale do tego czasu będzie dla ciebie lepiej, jeśli znikniesz na jakiś czas i spróbujesz utrzymać szacunek Ministerstwa... chociaż wiem, że to trudne, zwłaszcza w przypadku niektórych departamentów._

\- Dość łatwo było przekonać Kingsleya, że wprost marzę, by mój dawny szkolny przyjaciel został złapany. Po prostu mówiliśmy o dwóch różnych osobach.

Ogień już niemal dogasał. Remus podniósł butelkę Ognistej Whisky i zauważył, że jest pusta. Wstał.

\- Czasami nie mogę już tego znieść, wiesz? - powiedział nagle. Syriusz popatrzył na niego pytająco. - Stoję w kolejce w sklepie i słyszę, jak ludzie plotkują na twój temat. Czasem muszę dosłownie gryźć się w język, żeby nie wykrzyczeć im, że jesteś niewinny – ale czuję się jak zdrajca, kiedy tego nie robię.

Syriusz również wstał.

\- Cieszę się, że _ty_ znasz prawdę, Lunatyku. Ty i Harry. To dla mnie najważniejsze.

Dwaj przyjaciele patrzyli na siebie w dogasającym blasku ognia. Remus uśmiechnął się.

\- W porządku, Iskierku, czas spać.

Znalazł swoją różdżkę, wygasił ogień i wyczarował garść płomieni, by oświetlić drogę do pokoju gościnnego. Na miejscu otworzył drzwi i Syriusz ujrzał małą, zadbaną sypialnię, którą pamiętał z czasów, które wydawały się odległe o całe tysiąclecia.

\- Obawiam się, że nie jest wywietrzona - przeprosił Remus. - Hotel Lupinów woli otrzymywać wcześniejsze zawiadomienia o przyjeździe gości.

Black potrząsnął głową.

\- Możesz stracić za to kilka gwiazdek!

Rzucił się na łóżko, nagle uświadamiając sobie, jak straszliwie jest zmęczony.

\- Dobranoc, Lunatyku - ziewnął.

\- Śpij spokojnie, Łapo - usłyszał odpowiedź.

Po chwili lekkie chrapnięcie uświadomiło Remusowi, że tak właśnie będzie.


	4. Chapter 4

EKP: Intuicja dobrze Ci służy, jeśli chodzi o naszych nowych kolegów z Ministerstwa ;) Już wkrótce zobaczymy ich ponownie! Bardzo się cieszę, że zarówno fanfik, jak i tłumaczenie nie rozczarowują :] Mam nadzieję, że to się nie zmieni :D

Miłego czytania!

 **Rozdział Czwarty**

 _Noc i Dzień_

 _Był uwięziony. Kręcił się i obracał, bez końca szukając drogi ucieczki, ale żadnej nie znalazł. Kraty otaczały go ze wszystkich stron, a za nimi rozpościerała się wyłącznie ciemność._

 _Rozległ się pełen cierpienia krzyk, a po nim kolejny i jeszcze następny, coraz bliżej i bliżej. Czując, jak serce tłucze mu się w piersi, przebiegł klatkę wzdłuż i wszerz, starając się rozpoznać ich źródło. Nagle ciemność uniosła się nieco i ujrzał przed sobą okrytą ciemnymi szatami postać. Dementor? A może to był..._

 _\- … Voldemort - szepnął do siebie, ale kiedy postać uniosła twarz, rozpoznał Patrika Drapera._

 _\- Nie potrzebuję broni, by zadać ci ból - odezwał się wysokim, nosowym głosem Christie'ego. - Patrz!_

 _Teraz wiedział już, skąd dochodzą wrzaski – w przeciwległym kącie klatki, przywiązane do krat, zwisały bezwładnie ciała mężczyzny i kobiety._

 _Frank i Alicja! Podbiegł do nich, a wtedy kobieta uniosła głowę i rozpoznał w niej Lily... Lily i Jamesa._

 _\- NIE!_

Syriusz obudził się. Nie wiedział, czy ten krzyk był częścią snu czy jawy. Czując nieprzyjemną suchość w gardle, rozejrzał się dookoła, całkowicie zdezorientowany. Dopiero po chwili uzmysłowił sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Oblizał wargi i wstał z łóżka – nie miał na razie ochoty znów zasypiać; w jego żyłach wciąż krążyła adrenalina. Odnalazł drzwi do sypialni Remusa. Były uchylone.

W ciemnym wnętrzu pokoju dostrzegł sylwetkę przyjaciela pogrążoną w spokojnym śnie; jego oddech był równy, a przydługa grzywka opadła na zamknięte powieki. Syriusz obserwował go przez moment, po czym podjął decyzję: zmienił się w psa, zwinnie wskoczył na łóżko i ułożył się u stóp Lupina.

* * *

Kiedy nadszedł ranek, Remus otworzył oczy i poczuł na prawej stopie niespodziewany ciężar. Spojrzał w dół i ujrzał wielkiego, czarnego psa rozwalonego na pościeli i pogrążonego w kamiennym śnie. Delikatnie wyciągnął spod niego nogę, ubrał się i najciszej jak potrafił zszedł na dół.

Wiele dziesiątek lat wcześniej do kuchni dobudowano łazienkę; była mała i wiecznie niedogrzana, ale Remus i tak czuł niewymowną wdzięczność za to, że znajduje się _wewnątrz_ mieszkania. Kiedy z niej wyszedł, zobaczył za kuchennym oknem Amosa z plikiem liścików w dziobie. Wpuścił go więc do środka, odebrał od niego koperty i podczas gdy sowa piła wodę ze spodka stojącego przy zlewie, zapoznał się w ich zawartością – już po chwili sześć dyskretnych odpowiedzi od członków Zakonu leżało przed nim na blacie stołu. Remus pomyślał, że ta kolekcja byłaby wymarzonym prezentem każdego grafologa.

Pełna atramentowych kleksów wiadomość Arabelli znalazła się tuż obok pełnego zawijasów pisma Dedalusa Diggle'a. Gdyby Dedalus nie wybrał kariery ekscentrycznego wynalazcy, z pewnością odniósłby sukces jako mugolski lekarz, pomyślał Remus mrużąc oczy nad jego listem. Pamiętał lekarską receptę, którą widział kiedyś na Mugoloznawstwie: była wypełniona równie nieczytelnym pismem.

Dokładne przeciwieństwo stanowił skrupulatny, elegancko spisany list od Emmeliny Vance, ale Remus nie spodziewał się niczego innego po dawnej Emmelinie Blott. Właścicielka księgarni Esy i Floresy, która owdowiała niemal od razu po wybuchu pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem, była niezwykle poukładaną osobą.

Wiadomość od Sturgisa składała się z drobnych, oszczędnie spisanych czarnym atramentem słów – za to styl Elfiasa Dodge'a można było bez wahania określić mianem płynnego, niemal krzykliwego. A jeśli chodzi o list Mundungusa Fletchera... Remus z wahaniem chwycił poplamiony tytoniem list za jeden z rogów.

\- To od Dunga? - spytał Syriusz stając w drzwiach do kuchni. Lupin kiwnął głową i niepewnie odłożył pismo z powrotem na stół uznając, że lepiej nie zabierać się za identyfikację pozostałych substancji, które je ubrudziły.

\- Wszyscy są gotowi. Nawet Dung - odparł i spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Kiepska noc? - spytał łagodnie.

\- Nie najlepsza - przyznał Black patrząc mu w oczy. Nagłe stuknięcie w okno sprawiło, że obaj się odwrócili. Na parapecie siedziała duża, brunatna sowa trzymająca w dziobie niewielką kartkę. Remus wpuścił ją i odebrał kartkę, w której górnym rogu widniało godło Hogwartu, po czym odwrócił tak, by Syriusz również mógł przeczytać jej zawartość. Pod herbem szkoły, spisane eleganckim pismem Albusa Dumbledore'a, widniały następujące słowa: _„Oczekujcie mnie jutro wieczorem"_ , a pod nimi postscriptum: _„Będę bardzo wdzięczny za coś do przegryzienia."_

Brunatna sowa, która posilała się wodą ze spodka Amosa, zahukała, rozpostarła skrzydła i wylądowała na stole przed Remusem. Do jej lewej nóżki przywiązana była mała paczka, którą mężczyzna ostrożnie odczepił, a kiedy rozłożył ją na blacie, na zewnątrz wypadła garść galeonów wraz z ciasno zwiniętą notatką:

„ _Podczas przeglądu naszych dokumentów odkryłem, że w podsumowaniu twojego ostatniego wynagrodzenia za pracę w Hogwarcie wystąpił niewielki błąd. Przyjmij proszę to wyrównanie wraz z moimi szczerymi przeprosinami."_

 _Sprytnie_ , pomyślał Syriusz z uznaniem. _Rozsądny powód i wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by na jakiś czas zapewnić Lunatykowi źródło utrzymania – ale nie tyle, by go krępowało ich przyjęcie. Taką przynajmniej mam nadzieję..._

Rzucił Remusowi zmartwione spojrzenie. Jego przyjaciel wpatrywał się w monety ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i Black natychmiast zrozumiał, że Remus przejrzał zamiary dyrektora i teraz był rozdarty między przyjęciem tego, co w jego oczach było jałmużną, a odesłaniem pieniędzy do Dumbledore'a z informacją, że jego pensja była poprawnie rozliczona – a przecież gdyby zasugerował, że stary czarodziej pomylił się w swoich obliczeniach, bez wątpienia by go obraził. W końcu więc westchnął z rezygnacją, zebrał monety, schował je do kieszeni i wstał.

\- Głodny? - zapytał.

Rozmowa przy śniadaniu dotyczyła głównie rychłej wizyty dyrektora.

\- Wątpię, by Ministerstwo było przygotowane na powrót Voldemorta - stwierdził Lupin. - Dumbledore jest naszą prawdziwą nadzieją.

\- Czemu czeka do jutrzejszego wieczora? - zastanawiał się Syriusz. - Czemu nie przyjdzie tu dzisiaj?

\- Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ma inne zobowiązania - odpowiedział Remus. Widząc puste spojrzenie przyjaciela, uniósł kubek wypełniony czymś, co Syriusz uznał za paskudnie cuchnący rodzaj jakiejś ziołowej herbaty.

\- Wiesz, nie piję tego dla przyjemności.

\- Pełnia - zorientował się Black i rozejrzał po kuchni. - Gdzie ty... eee...

\- Kiedyś w piwnicy - wyjaśnił Lupin wskazując palcem małą klapę w kącie pomieszczenia, której Syriusz do tej pory nie zauważył. - Kiedy dodatkowo wzmacniałem drzwi za pomocą magii, byłem bezpiecznie odizolowany, ale teraz po prostu zwijam się w kłębek na fotelu - dopił resztkę eliksiru, wciąż krzywiąc się od jego smaku. - Muszę wyjść, Łapo. Zgodnie z jednym z nowych rozporządzeń Ministerstwo może wezwać każdego wilkołaka, by zameldował się w ranek poprzedzający pełnię. Ja otrzymałem moje wezwanie przedwczoraj - wskazał palcem pierwszą szufladę od góry w komodzie. Syriusz przechylił się i wyciągnął z niej urzędowo wyglądający kawałek pergaminu.

 _Szanowny profesorze Lupin,_

 _Jak panu wiadomo, ostatnio wydany przez Departament Kontroli Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń (podsekcja ds. wilkołaków) dekret numer czterysta siedemdziesiąt trzy obliguje pana do stawienia się na kontrolę w siedzibie Ministerstwa Magii w porze porannej przed każdą transformacją, jeżeli jest to od pana wymagane._

 _W związku z tym celem tego pisma jest powiadomienie pana, iż w tym miesiącu pana obecność w Ministerstwie jest obowiązkowa i że musi pan BEZWZGLĘDNIE stawić się w naszym_ _departamencie pojutrze przed godziną dwunastą._

 _Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu nie odpowie pan na nasze wezwanie, Ministerstwo rości sobie prawo do wyciągnięcia odpowiednich konsekwencji._

 _Z poważaniem,_

 _Demeter Lewthwaite_

 _Departament Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń_

 _Ministerstwo Magii_

\- Dekret numer czterysta siedemdziesiąt trzy?

Remus uśmiechnął się.

\- To tylko podstawowe rozporządzenia. Istnieje jeszcze cała grupa pobocznych praw, które je wspierają.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia... - Syriusz znów spojrzał na list. - Czyli ogólnie rzecz biorąc mogą cię wezwać niemal bez wyprzedzenia w dowolnym momencie i oczekiwać, że się pojawisz. A co jeśli nie możesz dotrzeć do Ministerstwa bo jesteś chory... albo po prostu masz na ten dzień inne plany?

\- Wtedy zmieniasz plany – albo zwlekasz się z łoża boleści, jeśli musisz - odparł Remus. - Nie przyjmują żadnych wymówek.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego.

\- „Odpowiednie konsekwencje" to dość ogólne określenie. Co to znaczy?

Lupin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Naznaczenie... uwięzienie... nie zamierzam tego sprawdzać na własnej skórze.

\- Jak często wzywają ciebie?

\- No cóż, to dość wyrywkowa procedura...

\- Nie, Lunatyku - przerwał mu Syriusz. - Jak często wzywają _ciebie?_

\- Ustawa weszła w życie w listopadzie zeszłego roku - powiedział Remus cicho. - Od tego czasu wzywają mnie co miesiąc.

Oczy dwóch czarodziejów spotkały się ponad stołem: gwałtowne oburzenie i stoicka akceptacja.

\- Żyłem w cieniu biurokracji przez całe życie, Łapo - odezwał się w końcu Lupin. - Uwierz mi, posłuszeństwo jest najlepszą opcją.

\- Ale to jawne nękanie! - wysyczał Black przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Powinieneś chociaż mieć prawo do złożenia skargi!

\- Nie chcę dawać im broni do ręki - odparł Remus wstając. - Posłuchaj, muszę jeszcze kupić coś do jedzenia, więc powinienem wrócić późnym popołudniem - spojrzał z niepokojem na przyjaciela, który wciąż jeszcze był wyraźnie poruszony informacją z Ministerstwa. - Czy ty...

Syriusz machnął ręką.

\- Nic mi nie będzie.

\- W porządku.

Lunatyk zastanawiał się nad czymś przez chwilę, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie, którego Syriusz nie znał.

\- Dzięki temu temperatura w domu pozostanie na obecnym poziomie - wyjaśnił Remus. - Czar powinien działać około sześciu godzin. Inaczej byś się usmażył - dodał i podszedł do wejściowych drzwi. - Czuj się jak u siebie. Zobaczymy się później.

Black, który przyszedł za nim do salonu, kiwnął głową i obserwował przyjaciela, dopóki nie zamknęły się za nim drzwi.


	5. Chapter 5

Wariatka: O, kolejny Czytelnik! :) Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz, w dodatku tak pozytywny! Widzę, że podoba Ci się w tym fanfiku dokładnie to samo co mnie – myślę więc, że z każdym kolejnym rozdziałem będzie Cię też coraz bardziej wciągał ;)

EKP: Mam nadzieję, że choróbsko już przeszło do historii :) I zgadzam się w pełni z opinią o przyjaźni między naszymi Huncwotami – jest "oszczędnie" opisana i przez to piękna w swojej prostocie :3

 **Rozdział Piąty**

 _Dzień i Noc_

Syriusz zaczął się nudzić jeszcze przed południem.

Najpierw posprzątał po śniadaniu i zrobił porządek w kuchni, która – szczerze mówiąc – wcale nie potrzebowała porządkowania. Później postanowił wziąć kąpiel, ale poniewczasie przypomniał sobie, że gorąca woda leci z kranu tylko po jakichś skomplikowanych manewrach przy węźle sanitarnym, które jedynie Remus miał opanowane do perfekcji; letnia woda, która popłynęła z kranu, okazała się jednak znośna, więc Syriusz czym prędzej skorzystał z okazji, żeby się odświeżyć.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki i przeszedł do salonu, jego wzrok przykuły uginające się pod ciężarem książek półki i mężczyzna po raz kolejny poczuł podziw dla eklektycznego gustu swojego przyjaciela; Remus posiadał pokaźny zbiór bardzo starych tomów na temat magii, które w większości domów z pewnością stałyby na półkach tylko na pokaz, ani razu nie otwarte – ale Syriusz był pewien, że Remus przeczytał je od deski do deski. Nieco niżej Black ze zdumieniem ujrzał też mugolskie książki; wziął do ręki jedną z nich, ale gdy tylko zorientował się, że to poezja, natychmiast znów ją odłożył. To Remus zawsze był molem książkowym – on sam nie przepadał za czytaniem. Wolał odkrywać, działać...

Nagle tknęła go pewna myśl. Wrócił do kuchni i zaczął przeszukiwać szuflady w poszukiwaniu pióra i kawałka pergaminu. Chwilę później usiadł przy kuchennym stole i zaczął pisać list do swojego chrześniaka, ale po słowach „Drogi Harry" zatrzymał się i przez dłuższy czas zastanawiał, co właściwie chce napisać. Słowa kłębiły się w jego myślach tak długo, że w końcu stracił cierpliwość i zaczął pisać to, co akurat przychodziło mu do głowy. Gdy skończył, przeczytał list jeszcze raz.

 _Drogi Harry,_

 _Nie potrafię znaleźć słów, by opisać, co czułem, kiedy dowiedziałem się, przez co przeszedłeś na cmentarzu. Śmierć Cedrika... ten potworny rytuał wskrzeszenia... to sceny rodem z najgorszych koszmarów._

 _Mogę jednak z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że nigdy nie czułem większej dumy niż wtedy, gdy słuchałem o tym, jak walczyłeś z Voldemortem i Śmierciożercami. Twoje działania pokazały prawdziwą siłę charakteru! Po raz kolejny udowodniłeś, że jesteś nieodrodnym synem Jamesa._

 _Twój ojciec chrzestny,_

 _Syriusz_

Black pokiwał głową; list był krótki, ale zawierał dokładnie to, co mężczyzna chciał przekazać Harry'emu. Wysuszył więc atrament i zwinął pergamin z nadzieją, że Dumbledore go ze sobą zabierze (gdyby skorzystał z pomocy Amosa, a list dostał się w niepowołane ręce, Remus mógłby mieć kłopoty). Następnie przygotował sobie kanapkę, usiadł na fotelu w salonie i wbił wzrok w stojący na kominku zegar, którego wskazówki przesuwały się w ślimaczym tempie.

* * *

Remus też się nudził.

Zgodnie z poleceniem wypełnił trzy kopie urzędowych formularzy: teraz znał je już na pamięć, więc mógłby to zrobić nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Jego myśli zwróciły się ku Syriuszowi i jego oburzeniu na wieść o sposobie, w jaki Ministerstwo traktuje jego przyjaciela. _Stary, dobry Łapa_ , uśmiechnął się do siebie Lupin, _jak zawsze wyczulony na wszelką niesprawiedliwość._ Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy sam się zmienił: czy zaczął akceptować rzeczy, z którymi w młodości wolał walczyć? Być może, uznał – ale z drugiej strony nigdy nie był też typem człowieka, który robiłby wokół siebie niepotrzebny szum.

Znów spojrzał na formularz. Właśnie skończył odpowiadać na ostatnią, jak miał nadzieję, listę pytań, kiedy drzwi do niewielkiego pokoju otworzyły się i stanął w nich Peabody. Remus natychmiast poczuł na szyi gęsią skórkę.

\- Profesorze! Drugie spotkanie w ciągu dwóch dni! - urzędnik niemal w podskokach wkroczył do środka. - Nie, niech pan nie wstaje.

Remus, który bynajmniej nie zamierzał się podnosić, siedział bez ruchu z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Obawiam się, że tym razem musimy wypełnić jeszcze jedną formalność – test.

\- Test? - Lupin zmarszczył brwi. - Jaki test?

Peabody uśmiechnął się.

\- Test medyczny, rzecz jasna! Proszę za mną.

Remus niechętnie wstał i ruszył za Peabodym długim, wąskim korytarzem. W końcu urzędnik otworzył jakieś drzwi i zaprosił go do sali przypominającej poczekalnię lekarską. Znajdowało się w niej sześć osób, z których część przeglądała ministerialne ulotki, a część wbijała wzrok z sufit z wyrazem rezygnacji i zobojętnienia na twarzach, które Remus natychmiast rozpoznał, ponieważ sam reagował na wizyty w Ministerstwie dokładnie taką sama miną.

\- Proszę usiąść, profesorze. Chcę tylko zamienić słowo z uzdrowicielką Johnson.

Peabody zniknął za drzwiami po drugiej stronie pokoju nawet nie pukając. Co za typowa dla niego arogancja, pomyślał Remus gorzko i usiadł. Teraz wiedział przynajmniej, na czym będzie polegał ten test. Miał wielką nadzieję, że ani Christie ani Peabody nie będą go przeprowadzać.

Peabody wrócił do poczekalni. Za nim z gabinetu wyszła wysoka, czarnoskóra kobieta; Remus domyślił się, że to właśnie była uzdrowicielka Johnson.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, panie Peabody - zwróciła się do urzędnika. - Zrobię wszystko tak, jak pan prosi.

Lupin pomyślał, że jeśli uśmiech Peabody'ego jeszcze trochę się rozszerzy, to jego głowa rozpadnie się na dwie części. Nie podobało mu się, że wzrok czarodzieja spoczywał akurat na nim, ale korpulentny mężczyzna po chwili skinął mu głową i wyszedł.

Umysł Remusa natychmiast pogrążył się w gonitwie myśli i poszukiwaniu możliwych wyjaśnień tej dziwnej sytuacji. Własne imię dotarło do niego jak przez mgłę.

\- Pytałam, który z panów to profesor R. J. Lupin? - uzdrowicielka stała z rękoma opartymi na biodrach, przyglądając się wszystkim zebranym po kolei. Remus wstał, a kobieta zaprosiła go do swojego gabinetu i zamknęła drzwi. Gestem poprosiła go, by usiadł, a sama usiadła naprzeciwko.

\- Miałam właśnie napić się herbaty, profesorze - odezwała się nieoczekiwanie. - Miałby pan ochotę? Założę się, że jeszcze nikt nie zaproponował panu niczego do picia, zgadza się?

Zdumiony, Remus pokręcił głową i spróbował odnaleźć swój głos.

\- Nie, to prawda. I tak, bardzo chętnie napiję się herbaty.

\- Świetnie - uzdrowicielka napełniła dwie filiżanki i podała mu jedną z nich. Widząc nieufne spojrzenie, którym obrzucił kubek, upiła spory łyk własnej herbaty.

\- Nie mam w zwyczaju truć moich pacjentów - dodała. Obserwowała, jak Remus pije, po czym pochyliła się nieco.

\- Poznajmy się – uzdrowicielka Meredith Jane Johnson. Jeśli pozwolę ci mówić do mnie Meredith, czy będę mogła nazywać cię R.J.?

\- Remus. Mam na imię Remus - odparł Lupin pogodnie, dostosowując się do wesołych iskierek w oczach kobiety. Bez wątpienia była najbardziej ludzką i pełną życia osobą, jaką spotkał tego dnia.

\- No cóż, Remusie, czy zechciałbyś mi powiedzieć, czym tak rozsierdziłeś pana Peabody?

Czarodziej tylko patrzył na nią, nic nie rozumiejąc. Kobieta mówiła dalej.

\- Pan Peabody przed chwilą dał mi wyraźne instrukcje, aby nie tylko badać wszystkich pacjentów przed tobą dwa razy dłużej niż zazwyczaj, ale też, kiedy już tu wejdziesz, przeprowadzić na _tobie_ bardziej rygorystyczny test niż zazwyczaj. A on chciałby być przy tym obecny.

Remus mimowolnie wzdrygnął się. Meredith oparła się na krześle.

\- Niestety tak się składa, że nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mówi mi, co mam robić - przyznała. - A już zwłaszcza gdy tym kimś jest pan Peabody, który, muszę przyznać, przyprawia mnie o dreszcze.

Lupin w duchu skwapliwie się z nią zgodził.

\- Wydaje mi się, że on chce cię tu przetrzymać na tyle długo, byś nie był w stanie wrócić do domu na czas, by bezpiecznie się przemienić. Myślę, że chce cię tu zatrzymać - stwierdziła powoli Meredith.

\- Nie! - Remus błyskawicznie zerwał się z krzesła.

\- Spokojnie, R. J., spokojnie - uzdrowicielka machnęła ręką w jego kierunku, by znów usiadł. - Nie powiedziałam przecież, że tak właśnie będzie - spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. - Czy już kiedyś to zrobił? Zatrzymał cię tu na czas przemiany?

Remus natychmiast zamknął się w sobie; nie zamierzał aż tak się zdradzać.

\- Raz czy dwa - odparł krótko. - Ale jeśli to będzie w mojej mocy, nigdy więcej do tego nie dopuszczę.

Meredith kiwnęła głową i najwyraźniej postanowiła nie drążyć tematu. Odwróciła się do biurka, na nowo przybierając profesjonalny ton.

\- W porządku, Remusie: to jest coroczne badanie lekarskie, które Ministerstwo w swojej nieskończonej mądrości wprowadziło w zeszłym tygodniu dla wszystkich zarejestrowanych wilkołaków. Niektóre badania zawierają się w standardowym zakresie badań ogólnych, ale inne zostały zalecone chyba tylko po to, by wam dogryźć - spojrzała na niego znad swoich papierów. - Nienawidzę biurokracji niemającej dla siebie żadnego uzasadnienia, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy mogłabym być w Świętym Mungu i wykonywać swoją właściwą pracę. Proponuję, aby przejść przez te badania tak szybko, jak to możliwe, i wypuścić cię stąd, zanim wróci pan Peabody – powiem mu, że pomyliłam nazwiska. Co ty na to?

Remus uśmiechnął się niemal wbrew sobie. Uzdrowicielka odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- Meredith - powiedział ciepło. - Od czego zaczniemy?

* * *

Zanim postanowił obejrzeć piwnicę, zawahał się. Poczucie wstydu zaprotestowało przeciwko takiemu naruszaniu prywatności, ale ciekawość i nuda wzięły nad nim górę. Syriusz podniósł klapę i ostrożnie ruszył w ciemność po stromych schodach ze świecą w ręku.

W piwnicy unosił się wilgotny, zatęchły zapach, którego można się było spodziewać. Syriusz uniósł świecę do góry i w jej świetle ujrzał głębokie zadrapania na ścianach, które w ciągu lat wyżłobiły pazury samotnego, wściekłego wilkołaka. Wnętrze – nie licząc starego materaca leżącego w rogu – było puste.

Nagle Blacka przeszedł dreszcz; to miejsce przypominało jego celę w Azkabanie. Ponura, przytłaczająca atmosfera przywodziła na myśl czające się w ciemnościach hordy dementorów. Mężczyzna czym prędzej opuścił piwnicę i zamknął za sobą klapę, po czym usiadł na kuchennej podłodze i, pogrążony w pełnej przygnębienia ciszy, jeszcze bardziej zapragnął, by Remus już wrócił.

* * *

Meredith z westchnieniem odsunęła na bok plik dokumentów. Jej gabinet właśnie opuścił ostatni pacjent i uzdrowicielka z zadowoleniem kończyła pracę, by za chwilę ruszyć w drogę do domu. Nagle drzwi do sali otworzyły się z hukiem. Meredith odwróciła się i ujrzała Peabody'ego, po raz pierwszy bez uśmiechu na twarzy.

\- Gdzie jest profesor Lupin? - warknął. - Wyraźnie prosiłem, żeby zatrzymała go tu pani na szczegółowe badania!

\- Lupin? Jest pan pewien? - Meredith udała, że przegląda swoje notatki. - No cóż, już dawno wyszedł. Myślałam, że chodziło panu o Martina - spojrzała w górę ze „zdumieniem" i z zadowoleniem zauważyła mięsień drgający nerwowo pod lewym okiem urzędnika.

\- A gdzie, do stu chochlików, jest pan _Martin_?

\- Och, dzisiaj nie mieliśmy takiego pacjenta - odpowiedziała szczerze.- Uznałam, że pomyliły się panu nazwiska.

Przez moment panowała cisza, a Peabody przetwarzał uzyskane informacje. Wbił spojrzenie w Meredith starając się poznać prawdę, ale kobieta nawet nie mrugnęła. W końcu więc opuścił wzrok.

\- No cóż – nic już na to nie poradzimy - stwierdził swoim zwyczajowym, wesołym tonem. - Do zobaczenia w przyszłym miesiącu, uzdrowicielko Johnson. Będę pamiętał, by dokładniej wyrażać swoje prośby.

Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Meredith odetchnęła z ulgą.

 _Punkt dla nas, R.J._ , pomyślała.

* * *

Odgłos zamykanych drzwi frontowych wyrwał Syriusza ze snu. Mężczyzna otworzył oczy i ze swojego miejsca w fotelu ujrzał Remusa niosącego dwie torby z jedzeniem.

\- Pracowity dzień?

\- Wprost wykańczający - odparł Black bez mrugnięcia okiem. Remus uniósł brew z rozbawieniem i przeszedł do kuchni, gdzie zaczął rozpakowywać zakupy. Syriusz ruszył za nim; jego oczy rozbłysły na widok dużego kawałka wołowiny.

\- To na jutrzejszy wieczór - zapowiedział surowo Lupin zabierając się do przygotowywania zrazów wieprzowych na kolację.

Kiedy jedli, Remus zgrabnie unikał jednoznacznych odpowiedzi na pytania Syriusza o wizytę w Ministerstwie, ale popełnił błąd wspominając o Meredith. Sklął się w myślach, gdy tylko wymienił jej imię, ale jego przyjaciel już złapał haczyk i natychmiast zarzucił go prośbami o szczegóły. Lupin westchnął i z grubsza opisał badanie. Syriusz niemal wyskoczył z krzesła.

\- To nie do wiary, Lunatyku! Co się dzieje w Ministerstwie? Przecież urzędnicy powinni być głosem rozsądku i kierownictwa. Czy nadal stoi tam ten złoty posąg pokoju i harmonii?

Remus skinął głową.

\- No to najwyższy czas, żeby zaczęli postępować zgodnie z zasadami, które głoszą! A tymczasem wygląda na to, że starają się odizolować ludzi, którym powinni pomagać.

\- To tylko pewien etap, Łapo: niedługo pojawi się jakiś kolejny pomysł i to, co się teraz dzieje, samoistnie się zakończy...

\- Ale to niczego nie usprawiedliwia! Posłuchaj, Lunatyku, postawiłeś na ugodę i jesteś posłuszny całej tej biurokracji, ale w końcu przyjdzie moment, że nawet ty nie będziesz już w stanie jej znieść. Każdy ma swoją granicę wytrzymałości - Lupin milczał; wciąż pamiętał tę klatkę. Syriusz mówił dalej, łagodniejszym tonem. - Nie mam pojęcia, jak znosisz wszystkie uprzedzenia i ignorancję, z którymi się wciąż stykasz, Remusie – przecież jesteś dowcipnym, uprzejmym, inteligentnym mężczyzną...

\- … który raz w miesiącu zmienia się w bestię...

\- Posłuchaj! - Syriusz uderzył pięścią w stół. - Chodzi mi o to, że masz w sobie jakąś bezdenną studnię tolerancji i przebaczenia, ale jest wielu takich, którzy nie posiadają twojej wyrozumiałości! Ministerstwo chyba zwariowało, skoro próbuje jeszcze bardziej pogłębić rozdział między wilkołakami i czarodziejską społecznością. Są ludzie, którzy z pewnością nie zamierzają bezczynnie na to patrzeć... - zamilkł i uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem. - Okej, koniec tej tyrady. Na dziś.

Im bardziej zbliżała się godzina wschodu księżyca, tym cichszy stawał się Remus. Syriusz pomyślał w pewnym momencie, że może jego przyjaciel wolałby zostać sam, i zapytał go o to. Lupin roześmiał się.

\- Bardzo chętnie spędzę pełnię w twoim towarzystwie. Będzie jak za dawnych czasów.

Nalał sobie miskę wody i postawił ją na podłodze obok kominka.

\- Ciężko jest odkręcać kran wilczymi łapami - wyjaśnił krótko.

Dwaj czarodzieje rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale w końcu Remus wstał.

\- Już pora.

Syriusz odwrócił się, chcąc zapewnić przyjacielowi nieco prywatności. Sam zmienił się w Łapę i spojrzał na Lupina dopiero gdy wpływ księżyca już zmienił go w wilkołaka: Remus stał na czterech łapach, jego ciało pokrywało gęste, szare futro, a paznokcie zamieniły się w ostre pazury. Ludzkiej twarzy też nie sposób już było dostrzec. Szczęki wilka rozwarły się i Syriusz ujrzał dwa rzędy ostrych, śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych zębów, które z łatwością rozszarpałyby ludzkie ciało, gdyby tylko miały taką szansę. Nagle Remus otworzył oczy i Black gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Pamiętał, że bladozłote ślepia wilkołaka były ślepiami drapieżnika, ostrożnymi i oceniającymi, ale teraz patrzyły na niego oczy Lunatyka, pełne jego inteligencji i empatii.

 _Wywar Tojadowy_ , przypomniał sobie.

Wilk przytruchtał i przytknął swój nos do nosa Łapy, który odpowiedział machnięciem ogona i szczeknięciem, zanim przypomniał sobie o sąsiadach. Wilk wskoczył na jeden z foteli i zwinął się na nim w kłębek. Syriusz poszedł w jego ślady i umościł się na sąsiednim fotelu. Kiedy zasnął, oczy Lunatyka wciąż bacznie go obserwowały.


	6. Chapter 6

EKP: Zgadzam się całkowicie. To opowiadanie w dużej mierze skupia się na prześladowaniach wilkołaków i jest to kolejny powód, dla którego tak mi się spodobało, bo chociaż w kanonie też mamy trochę informacji na ten temat, to jednak nie jest on tak rozwinięty jak tutaj. Akcja wkrótce nieco ruszy z kopytka, ale cieszę się, że i bez niej ta historia jest wciągająca :) Thanks!

Wariatka: Bardzo miło mi "słyszeć", że tłumaczenie uważasz za dobre! :) Przyznaję się bez bicia, że czasem niektóre fragmenty zdarza mi się tłumaczyć "mniej więcej" – to znaczy staram się zachować oryginalny przekaz/myśl, ale bez dosłownego tłumaczenia tekstu, inaczej rzecz biorąc: ubieram myśl w nieco inne słowa. Przy poprzednich tłumaczeniach przekonałam się, że kiedy zbyt długo główkuję nad jakimś małym fragmentem, działa to na mnie bardzo zniechęcająco, a to zniechęcenie często przekłada się na cały proces tłumaczenia - postanowiłam więc oszczędzić tych dylematów sobie i czytelnikom, którzy w nieskończoność musieliby czekać na kolejne rozdziały. Jeśli chodzi o powtórzenia, to sama jestem na nie bardzo wyczulona, bo wybitnie mnie rażą, i staram się ich unikać - ponieważ jednak sama "betuję" moje teksty, to zdarzają się sytuację, kiedy po prostu ślepnę i już ich nie zauważam, chociaż są ewidentne ;) Dzięki wielkie za zwrócenie uwagi! Od tej pory będę bardziej się pilnować :) I kwestia ostatnia – gust Remusa nie jest elektryczny, ale **eklektyczny** , czyli łączy w sobie zamiłowanie do różnorodnych tematów, form i gatunków literackich (w naszej historii - od poezji po naukowe opracowania na temat magii). Bardzo mi się spodobał ten mały szczegół, bo jest, moim zdaniem, absolutnie kanonicznie Remusowy :3

Ależ się rozpisałam! :O Miłej lektury! ;)

 **Rozdział Szósty**

 _Uleczenie_

Syriusza obudziło głośne pukanie do drzwi wejściowych. Mężczyzna, zdezorientowany, otworzył oczy. Czy to Ministerstwo? Czyżby aurorzy go znaleźli?

\- Kochaneczku? Jesteś tam? - krzyknęła Peggy przez otwór na listy. Wzdychając w duchu z ulgą, Syriusz rozpłaszczył się na fotelu, zauważając przy okazji, że sąsiedni fotel jest pusty. Peggy jeszcze kilka razy bezskutecznie próbowała wywołać Remusa, ale w końcu poddała się i ruszyła dalej. Black zsunął się z krzesła, znów przybrał ludzką postać i ruszył na poszukiwania przyjaciela.

Znalazł go śpiącego w swoim łóżku, bladego niemal jak śmierć. Na stoliku nocnym obok niego leżało puste opakowanie po czekoladzie. Światło poranka padało na jego bladą twarz i kiedy Syriusz wyjrzał przez okno, z radością stwierdził, że pogoda w końcu się zmieniła. Teraz przynajmniej temperatura będzie znośna!

Remus poruszył się i otworzył oczy.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie - zauważył Syriusz usłużnie. Lupin posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech.

\- Dyplomacja nigdy nie była twoją mocną stroną, Łapo. Przemiany są takie same jak zawsze – teraz po prostu nie muszę się martwić tym, że stracę swój ludzki umysł.

Syriusz stał niepewnie w drzwiach.

\- Chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł?

Remus pokręcił głową.

\- Obawiam się, że przez jakiś czas nie będę stanowił zbyt interesującego towarzystwa, ale chciałbym, żebyś został. To... podnosi mnie na duchu.

Black przycupnął na brzegu łóżka.

\- Opowiedz mi o swoich przygodach z Hardodziobem - poprosił Lupin.

Syriusz zaczął od samego początku: swojej ucieczki z Hogwartu, wielokilometrowego lotu pod szerokim, pustym niebem, skosztowania prawdziwej wolności, zwłaszcza odkąd niektórzy ludzie wiedzieli już, że jest niewinny. Opisał tydzień spędzony na ukrywaniu się w różnych zakątkach Wielkiej Brytanii i opowiedział, jak pozwalał, by tu i ówdzie zobaczyli go mugole, dzięki czemu z terenów szkoły odwołano dementorów.

\- Wtedy polecieliśmy na południe - dodał i zaczął wspominać ciepły wiatr, błękitne laguny, dające skromny cień drzewa palmowe i złocisty, miękki piasek.

\- Syriusz Kruzoe - wymamrotał Remus ponuro. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale Syriusz mówił do niego, dopóki nie był pewien, że jego przyjaciel zapadł w drzemkę. Gdy obudził się kilka godzin później, Syriusz wciąż siedział na jego łóżku ze stertą starych wydań _Proroka Codziennego_ u stóp.

\- Żałuję, że nie znalazłem ich wczoraj - burknął przerzucając strony jednej z gazet.

\- To wszystko stare wiadomości.

\- Widzę, że to z pewnością stare wiadomości na temat mnie i miejsca mojego pobytu. Aż miło przekonać się, jak daleko od prawdy były media – a właściwie nadal są.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

\- Masz ochotę na obiad?

Black natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Ja się tym zajmę - oznajmił i zastanowił się przez moment nad odpowiednią potrawą. - Zupa. Zrobię zupę.

Remus, chociaż wyczerpany, skwitował to wesołym chichotem.

\- Kiedy po raz ostatni... nie – kiedy _w ogóle_ przygotowywałeś jakąkolwiek potrawę, Łapo? - spytał. Jego przyjaciel zjeżył się.

\- Przecież dam sobie radę! - oznajmił i ruszył do kuchni ignorując słaby śmiech, jaki rozległ się za jego plecami. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale Remus (jak zawsze) miał rację. Pranie, rozpalanie w kominku, sprzątanie... te zadania były wymierzane jako kary na Grimmauld Place. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi; prace zazwyczaj wykonywane przez skrzaty domowe były uważane za najgorszy rodzaj poniżenia dla kogoś z rodu Blacków. Nikt jednak nigdy nie kazał mu gotować – prawdopodobnie jego rodzice domyślali się, że efekt końcowy byłby albo sabotowany, albo po prostu całkowicie nie do zjedzenia.

Chwycił torbę z warzywami. Przecież to nie może być _aż tak_ trudne, prawda?

* * *

Jakiś czas później Syriusz obudził Remusa głośnym „Obiad!". Lupin podciągnął się i chwycił tacę, na której przyniesiono mu miskę zupy. Spojrzał na przyjaciela uśmiechającego się triumfalnie i wziął do ręki łyżkę. Spróbował zidentyfikować składniki swojego posiłku: gorąca woda, kawałki ziemniaków, kawałki marchewki, plastry cebuli... i coś jeszcze. Odsunął natkę marchewki i skórkę cebuli pływające na powierzchni „zupy", świadomy, że Syriusz wciąż go obserwuje. Postanowił zaryzykować z kawałkiem ziemniaka, wdzięczny, że chociaż on został obrany. Kiedy jednak włożył łyżkę do ust, jego oczy rozszerzyły się z niepokojem. Tak elegancko jak mógł, wypluł ziemniak z powrotem na łyżkę.

\- W jaki sposób przygotowałeś tę zupę, Łapo? - spytał powoli.

\- Ugotowałem trochę wody, pokroiłem jakieś warzywa i wrzuciłem je do środka - otrzymał niewinną odpowiedź.

\- Czego użyłeś jako bulionu?

\- Bulionu?

\- A przyprawy?

\- Przyprawy?

\- I jak długo gotowałeś warzywa?

\- Jak długo...? - Syriusz chwycił łyżkę i spróbował kawałek ziemniaka, ale natychmiast go wypluł.

\- To jest surowe! - zauważył błyskotliwie.

\- Wiem - przyznał Remus neutralnym tonem. - Już próbowałem.

Po twarzy Syriusza przemknął cień złości i frustracji, ale gdy mężczyzna zauważył, że Remus z najwyższym trudem powstrzymuje śmiech, dotarła do niego absurdalność całej sytuacji i również się uśmiechnął.

\- Co jeszcze dodałeś do tej zupy oprócz ziemniaków, cebuli i marchewki, Syriuszu? - Lupin spojrzał do miski na to coś, czego nie był w stanie zidentyfikować.

\- Chleb. Do zupy dodaje się przecież chleb - tego Black był niemal pewien.

\- Chleb to dodatek, a nie składnik zup – chyba że mówimy o grzankach... - Remus pokręcił głową. - Nie chcę wyjść na niewdzięcznika, ale mam wielką ochotę na kanapkę z serem.

Syriusz westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Okej. Tego chyba nie mogę zepsuć.

\- Idź na dół. Ubiorę się i dołączę do ciebie.

* * *

Po obiedzie dwaj czarodzieje usiedli w salonie. Remus odzyskał siły na tyle, by odwdzięczyć się Syriuszowi i odpowiedzieć z kolei na jego pytania.

\- Jak się czułeś wracając do Hogwartu po tylu latach?

Lupin zamyślił się na moment.

\- No cóż, zamek z pewnością był mniejszy niż go zapamiętałem, ale to pewnie wynika z perspektywy małego dziecka...

\- Miałem na myśli Dumbledore'a i resztę.

\- Nikt się nie zmienił: Dumbledore, pani Pomfrey, profesor McGonagall... wszyscy chcieli, żebym zwracał się do nich po imieniu, ale mimo wielu prób nie byłem w stanie zwracać się do Dumbledore'a inaczej niż „dyrektorze" albo „proszę pana" . Musiałem też zebrać się na odwagę, by mówić do McGonagall „Minerwo" - za każdym razem bałem się, że wlepi mi szlaban za pyskowanie!

\- Opowiedz mi o Harrym - poprosił Syriusz sadowiąc się wygodniej w fotelu. - Wszystko.

Remus z chęcią spełnił tę prośbę. Zaczął od podróży pociągiem do Hogwartu i spotkania z dementorem, od pierwszego spotkania z nieprzytomnym Harrym i zdumienia na widok jego niezwykłego podobieństwa do Jamesa, które jeszcze się pogłębiło, gdy chłopiec ocknął się i spojrzał na niego oczami Lily. Opowiedział o pierwszej lekcji Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i incydencie z boginem w szafie, a następnie o herbacie wypitej z Harrym podczas pierwszego weekendu w Hogsmeade. Kiedy dotarł do prywatnych lekcji z zaklęcia patronusa i meczu Quidditcha, na którym chłopiec po raz pierwszy z powodzeniem użył tego czaru, Syriusz przerwał jego relację.

\- Udało mu się opanować zaklęcie patronusa? W tym wieku?

\- Zgadza się. W tę noc, kiedy uciekł Peter, Harry wyczarował tak potężnego patronusa, że odpędził wszystkich dementorów. To ocaliło ci życie - Remus pokrótce opisał to, co opowiedział mu chłopiec.

\- Tak wielka siła... - zachwycił się Black.

\- Wiem - zgodził się Lupin. - A biorąc pod uwagę, że do tej pory stanął już twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem... ile?... cztery razy, łącznie z tym pierwszym, gdy był jeszcze niemal niemowlęciem, można się tylko zastanawiać, do czego jeszcze jest zdolny!

Syriusz zagwizdał cicho z uznaniem.

\- Cieszę się, że Harry jest po naszej stronie.

* * *

Dokładnie o umówionej godzinie, kiedy Remus przygotowywał kolację, a Syriusz szykował stół, rozległo się delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Black na wszelki wypadek zmienił się w psa, a jego przyjaciel wyszedł z kuchni, by wpuścić gościa. Gdy otworzył drzwi, ujrzał w nich Dumbledore'a – zmęczonego, ale uśmiechniętego.

\- Dobrze cię znów widzieć, Remusie.

\- Proszę wejść i się rozgościć - Lupin przesunął się, by wpuścić dyrektora, i zamknął za nim drzwi.

\- Syriuszu - stary czarodziej z błyszczącymi wesoło oczyma powitał Blacka, który znów zmienił się w człowieka i natychmiast odsunął dla niego krzesło.

\- Dyrektorze - Syriusz skinął głową. - Jak się miewa Harry?

\- Szybko dochodzi do siebie - odparł Dumbledore zajmując miejsce. - Na szczęście może liczyć na wsparcie Rona Weasleya i Hermiony Granger. Ale wam dwóm nie muszę akurat tłumaczyć, jak cenną rzeczą jest prawdziwa przyjaźń.

Remus i Syriusz wymienili spojrzenia. Po chwili Lupin wstawił warzywa do zagotowania, a Black usiadł naprzeciwko dyrektora.

\- Ale czy jest bezpieczny? - zapytał.

\- Cóż, na razie jest bezpieczny w Hogwarcie. Obecnie infiltracja szkoły stanowiłaby dla Voldemorta nie lada wyzwanie. Zostawiłem chłopca pod opieką Minerwy i Alastora, a o żadnym z nich nie można powiedzieć, by było nierozsądne czy nieostrożne. Zwłaszcza Alastor jest wyjątkowo czujny po swoich ostatnich doświadczeniach.

\- A co będzie, gdy rozpoczną się wakacje? - Remus dołączył do rozmowy siadając obok Syriusza.

\- Przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego chciałbym zorganizować spotkanie Zakonu. Musimy przygotować się do opieki nad Harrym podczas jego pobytu u Dursleyów. Nie wydaje mi się, by w tym czasie miało się cokolwiek wydarzyć, ale nadmierna ostrożność jest lepsza niż jej brak.

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu on w ogóle musi tam wracać - Black zmarszczył brwi. - Myślę, że byłby bardziej bezpieczny w magicznym świecie – albo w Hogwarcie, albo z rodziną Rona Weasleya, albo tutaj... - jego twarz rozjaśniła się. - Mógłby spędzić wakacje tutaj, z Remusem i mną!

\- To nie jest możliwe, Syriuszu - stwierdził delikatnie Dumbledore.

\- Dlaczego nie? Przecież wie pan, że Remus i ja oddalibyśmy za niego życie!

\- Lepiej dla niego będzie, jeśli zostanie na Privet Drive...

Black parsknął z niedowierzaniem.

\- Z tego co wiem, to wręcz przeciwnie – on nigdy nie był tam szczęśliwy.

\- Mimo to...

\- Nie ufa nam pan, prawda? Naprawdę sądzi pan, że pozwolilibyśmy, by synowi Jamesa stała się jakakolwiek krzywda?

\- To nie jest kwestia zaufania...

Syriusz zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Oddałbym życie za tego chłopca!

\- Syriuszu...

\- Jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym! James i Lily obdarzyli mnie tym zaszczytem. Czy naprawdę pan myśli, że nie potrafiłbym...

\- Syriuszu, proszę cię! - to Remus położył na ramieniu przyjaciela dłoń próbując go pohamować. Dysząc nieco, Black spojrzał na towarzysza i, już nieco spokojniejszy, znów usiadł i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

\- W porządku – niech mi pan wytłumaczy, dlaczego ci mugole są lepszą opcją dla Harry'ego - zażądał zimno. Remus zamyślił się nagle.

\- To ma coś wspólnego z siostrą Lily, zgadza się?

Dyrektor skinął głową.

\- Tej nocy, gdy zginęli Lily i James, Harry'ego ochronił bardzo stary rodzaj magii, ten sam, który chroni go teraz. Siostra Lily dała mu schronienie i dopóki chłopiec mieszka pod jej dachem przynajmniej przez część roku, ta magia chroni go przez atakiem ze strony Voldemorta - czarodziej pochylił się nad stołem i wbił intensywnie błękitne spojrzenie w Syriusza. - Całkowicie ci ufam, Syriuszu, zarówno pod względem lojalności, jak i zdolności. Mam nadzieję, że mi wierzysz.

Młodszy mężczyzna, udobruchany, pokiwał głową.

\- A skoro już jesteśmy przy tym temacie... Mam coś dla ciebie - Dumbledore sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej podłużne pudełko, które przesunął po blacie w kierunku Syriusza. Black, zdziwiony, otworzył je, a kiedy zajrzał do środka, oddech uwiązł mu w gardle.

\- Zadanie, które nas czeka, wymaga, by każdy czarodziej posiadał swoją różdżkę - stwierdził łagodnie stary czarodziej. Syriusz z szacunkiem uniósł różdżkę i od razu ją rozpoznał: wypolerowane drewno dębowe, dwanaście cali, włókno ze smoczego serca. Rzucił pytające spojrzenie Dumbledore'owi; dyrektor zrozumiał je i odpowiedział.

\- Pan Ollivander jest niezwykle dyskretny.

Black pokiwał głową. Kiedy jego palce zacisnęły się na różdżce, natychmiast poczuł, jak fala magii kumuluje się w nich, gotowa w każdej chwili przenieść się na drżące z niecierpliwości drewienko. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poczuł się kompletny. Zmusił się do głębokiego, powolnego oddechu i odłożył różdżkę.

\- Dziękuję panu - z trudem przełknął ślinę; nie odważył się spojrzeć na Dumbledore'a.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, po czym dyrektor znów zabrał głos.

\- Od dłuższego czasu przygotowywałem się do powrotu Voldemorta. Odkąd Harry stanął z nim oko w oko na pierwszym roku nauki w Hogwarcie i dowiedzieliśmy się, że jego dusza przetrwała, zastanawiałem się _kiedy_ , a nie _czy_ znajdzie sposób na to, by powrócić - uśmiechnął się smutno. - Wielu ludzi nie chce rzecz jasna stanąć twarzą w twarz z prawdą.

\- Ma pan na myśli Ministerstwo - domyślił się Remus.

\- Próbowałem znów rozmawiać z Knotem; wszystko byłoby o wiele prostsze, gdyby to oni przejęli inicjatywę - westchnął dyrektor. - Niestety minister cierpli na silny syndrom zaprzeczenia. Na szczęście udało nam się zdobyć niejaką przewagę nad Voldemortem i jego poplecznikami – dzięki Harry'emu wiemy, że powrócił, i możemy się do tego przygotować. Poza tym nasze szeregi zwiększyły się; zakładam, że na pierwszym zebraniu Zakonu pojawi się około dwudziestu osób. W związku z tym musimy oczywiście założyć Kwaterę Główną.

Remus rozejrzał się po kuchni z niepokojem. Dwadzieścia osób? Dumbledore wbił jednak wzrok w Syriusza, który – jak gdyby usłyszał niewypowiedziane pytanie – pokiwał głową, a na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Lupinowi natychmiast przypomniały się niezliczone momenty, w których jego przyjaciel uroczystym tonem zdradzał Huncwotom szczegóły nowego psikusa.

\- Poprzewracają się w grobach...

\- Bezpieczny - to było raczej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. Padło z ust Dumbledore'a.

\- Całkowicie - dodał Black z błyszczącymi oczyma. Remus, zdezorientowany, zerkał to na jednego, to na drugiego z towarzyszy. Syriusz odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął się.

\- Jutro pokażę ci mój ukochany rodzinny dom, Remusie.


	7. Chapter 7

Wariatka: Nie ma problemu; wręcz przeciwnie, takie uwagi skłaniają mnie do refleksji nad tekstem, co bardzo się przydaje, zwłaszcza kiedy wpadam w trans i nie do końca już wiem, co piszę i czytam ;) Dziękuję! A Syriusz niepotrafiący gotować jest dla mnie tak kanoniczny, jak Remus – świetny kucharz :D Kolejna czytelnicza perełka :3

Miłej lektury!

 **Rozdział Siódmy**

 _Powrót do Domu_

Był ranek; wybiła raptem godzina piąta. Ulice, nie licząc kilku cierpiących chyba na bezsenność gołębi, były raczej puste i w niewinnym, delikatnym świetle brzasku ciężko było uwierzyć, że tuż pod powierzchnią tego świata czaiło się zło tylko czekające na okazję, by go podbić.

Na rogu niegdyś eleganckiego skweru, przed obdrapanymi, czarnymi drzwiami, stało dwóch czarodziejów z różdżkami w rękach.

Ściskając w dłoni torbę z prowiantem, Remus zerknął z ukosa na Syriusza; poprzedniego dnia przy kolacji tryskał dobrym humorem, ale po wyjściu Dumbledore'a stawał się coraz bardziej zamyślony. Łatwo było się domyślić, że powodem tego był powrót na Grimmauld Place. Lupin nie znał szczegółów z dzieciństwa swojego przyjaciela, ale pewne uwagi wygłaszane przez Jamesa i małe dziwactwa, z którymi czasem zdradzał się Syriusz, dały mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że rodzina Blacków nie zaliczała się do najszczęśliwszych. Patrząc teraz na Łapę, bez trudu dostrzegał napięcie malujące się na jego twarzy: najwyraźniej nie widział pokrytej resztkami tynku fasady, ale raczej jej wnętrze, w którym dorastał. Remus cieszył się, że jego towarzysz przynajmniej nie musi przechodzić przez to sam.

\- Ostatni raz byłem tutaj, kiedy miałem szesnaście lat - odezwał się nagle Syriusz. - Nie wróciłem nawet wtedy, gdy zmarł mój ojciec. Matka zmarła jakieś cztery lata po tym, jak zamknęli mnie w Azkabanie - uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Byli tacy weseli, kiedy mi o tym mówili... myśleli, że mnie to zaboli!

\- Jesteś gotowy? - spytał Remus delikatnie. Black skinął głową w odpowiedzi, ale wciąż stał w milczeniu i bez mrugnięcia wpatrywał się w drzwi. Nagle podszedł do srebrnej klamki, chwycił ją i wymamrotał coś w jakimś starożytnym języku. Rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych zamków i odsuwanych rygli i drzwi się otworzyły. Remus wyjrzał zza ramienia Syriusza i zobaczył pogrążony w ciszy, ciemny, wąski korytarz.

\- Wejdź - mruknął Black. - Ostrożnie stawiaj kroki i niczego nie dotykaj.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z hukiem i Lupin usłyszał, jak wszystkie zamki i zasuwy znów wracają na swoje miejsce. Przez moment jego oczy przyzwyczajały się do przytłumionego światła padającego zza ciężkich kotar, ale w końcu dostrzegł niezliczone, pokryte gęstymi pajęczynami portrety i schody z jakimiś trofeami zawieszonymi na ścianach. Całe to miejsce przenikał na wskroś zapach mrocznej magii: coś prawie namacalnego, unoszącego się wokół nich, gotowego bronić domu przed intruzami.

Syriusz spojrzał za siebie z niepokojem.

\- Powinienem był zostawić cię na zewnątrz, Lunatyku. Nie jesteś członkiem rodziny i już to naraża cię na niebezpieczeństwo, dopóki nie usunę pierwszej linii zaklęć ochronnych.

\- W takim razie usuń je, a ja tu poczekam - wzruszył ramionami Lupin.

Black zawahał się, ale po chwili podjął decyzję. Remus potrafił się o siebie zatroszczyć.

\- Zostań tutaj i bądź czujny - ostrzegł. - _Lumos_ \- szepnął i kiedy czubek jego różdżki zapłonął jasnym blaskiem, ruszył w głąb mieszkania mamrocząc przeciwzaklęcia. W końcu zniknął w ciemnościach.

Lupin słuchał jego oddalających się kroków, a kiedy ucichły, zadrżał mimo woli. Nie wiedział, czego spodziewać się po rodowej siedzibie Blacków, ale z pewnością nie sądził, że ten dom będzie aż tak koszmarnie ponury; miało się wrażenie, jakby otaczały go stulecia mroku, jakby w tym czasie dosłownie przesiąknął duchem Blacków...

Nagle Remus wyraźnie poczuł, że jest obserwowany. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, odwrócił się i omal nie zachłysnął.

Przy drzwiach wejściowych wisiał duży portret kobiety, której złowrogie oczy wpatrywały się w niego, jednocześnie jakby widząc i nie widząc, nie był pewien.

\- _Lumos_ \- szepnął bez zastanowienia i natychmiast zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd. Dom wyczuł zaklęcie i wiedział, że nie zostało rzucone przez Blacka. Kobieta z portretu skupiła na nim spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się triumfująco. Lupin odsunął się od niej; nie wiedział, jaki magiczny mechanizm pobudził do działania.

Nagle na jego szyi zacisnęła się para śliskich rąk. Torba z jedzeniem przeleciała łukiem przez korytarz i Remus, zaskoczony, omal nie upuścił też różdżki. Spróbował poluzować palce napastnika, ale zacisnęły się na jego gardle z całej siły, niewątpliwie po to, by pozbawić go życia. Czuł, że już za kilka chwil najprawdopodobniej straci przytomność. _Syriuszu!_ , pomyślał, błagając w myślach przyjaciela, by wrócił. Jego wzrok zaczął się rozmazywać i Remus upadł na kolana, wciąż rozpaczliwie walcząc o haust powietrza. Ledwie zauważył rozbłysk światła, głośny ryk i coś – kogoś – pędzącego korytarzem. Po chwili ręce ściskające jego gardło zniknęły, a Lupin nie dusił się już, ale chrapliwie wciągał tlen do płuc.

Kiedy podniósł się na nogi, ujrzał Syriusza z twarzą wykrzywioną wściekłością, przyciskającego napastnika do ściany. Pomasował obolałe gardło i ze zdumieniem zorientował się, że tym napastnikiem był skrzat domowy.

\- Stwór! - usłyszał warknięcie Syriusza. - To jest mój przyjaciel i gość tego domu. Masz go odpowiednio traktować! - te ostatnie słowa skierowane były zarówno do skrzata, jak i do domu jako takiego. Remus mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał westchnienie żalu. Kiedy skrzat rzucił w jego kierunku ponure spojrzenie, otaczająca ciemność jakby odsunęła się nieco.

\- Pani nie spodobałoby się, że intruzi...

Syriusz potrząsnął nim mocno.

\- Teraz to _ja_ jestem tutaj panem, a on nie jest intruzem! Masz się do niego odnosić z należytym szacunkiem - przysunął swoją twarz do twarzy skrzata. - Czy my się rozumiemy?

Po chwili doczekał się powolnego, niechętnego, ale jednak kiwnięcia głową. Syriusz wyprostował się i opuścił go na podłogę.

\- Remusie, to jest Stworek.

\- _Stworek_... _?_

\- Stworek. Moja rodzina zawsze miała nieograniczoną wyobraźnię, jeśli chodzi o nadawanie imion skrzatom domowym - Black westchnął z irytacją. - Widocznie oczekiwałem zbyt wiele mając nadzieję, że też już umarł.

Machnął różdżką i małe lampki gazowe wiszące w korytarzu rozbłysnęły jasnym światłem. Remus dostrzegł wytarty dywan, stojące na stoliku kandelabry o wężowych kształtach i coś, co wyglądało... nie, co _było_ nogą trolla zaadaptowaną na stojak na parasole! A te trofea na ścianie nad schodami... mężczyzna gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, kiedy zrozumiał, że to głowy skrzatów domowych. Syriusz obserwował go z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Urocze, co?

Lupin zorientował się, że opuściła go zwyczajowa grzeczność i że jego twarz wyraża teraz niedowierzanie i niesmak. Zarumienił się i z trudem odzyskał panowanie nad sobą.

\- Syriuszu... - zaczął. - Nie miałem pojęcia...

\- Zdradzieckie ścierwo!

Słowa wywrzeszczano z jadowitą furią. Syriusz i Remus aż podskoczyli.

\- Zdrajca krwi! Bękart! Oszust!

To była kobieta z portretu. Syriusz skrzywił się.

\- Pozwól, że przedstawię ci harpię. Remusie, to jest moja matka, Eris Black. Matko, to jest Remus Lupin, mój dobry przyjaciel, który pojawił się tutaj na moje zaproszenie. Musisz wiedzieć, że tak jest ja jest przeciwko Voldemortowi, przeciwko Śmierciożercom i nie ma czasu na wszystkie te czystokrwiste bzdury - pozwolił, by wszystkie te informacje dotarły do adresatki, i dopiero wtedy wymienił gwóźdź programu. - Ale w przeciwieństwie do mnie, Remus jest wilkołakiem.

Oczy pani Black rozszerzyły się.

\- Nie do wiary! Brudny mieszaniec! W moim domu...! - urwała, nie znajdując więcej słów.

\- Teraz wyśle pewnie Stworka po sole trzeźwiące, jakby wciąż żyła - Syriusz rzucił Lupinowi pełen satysfakcji uśmiech, na który jego przyjaciel odpowiedział nieco mniej pewnym uśmiechem. Pani Black nawet po śmierci potrafiła wzbudzać strach.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - fuknął portret. Łapa odwrócił się w jego stronę i Remus wyraźnie dostrzegł nienawiść malującą się zarówno na twarzy matki, jak i syna. Nagle mina Syriusza zmieniła się; złość zastąpiła wesołość.

\- Wróciłem do domu.

* * *

Remus i Syriusz zostawili panią Black, by wywrzeszczała się, aż znowu zapadnie w sen, po czym zaczęli od sprzątania kuchni. Szybko okazało się, że doprowadzenie domu przy Grimmauld Place do jako takiego porządku nie będzie ani szybkie ani łatwe. Odkąd dziesięć lat wcześniej zmarła Eris Black, Stworek pozwolił, by dom popadł niemal w ruinę, a poza tym przez ten czas wprowadziło się do niego wielu dzikich lokatorów: boginy i bahanki rozgościły się tuż obok Rozlewisk Lethe i Chochlików Ognistych. Żadne z tych stworzeń nie było groźne, ale wszystkie były irytujące.

\- Riddikulus! - Remus machnął różdżką w kierunku bogina, który posłusznie eksplodował.

\- Rid... rid... - usłyszał za sobą i kiedy odwrócił się na pięcie, ujrzał Syriusza stojącego twarzą w twarz z dementorem.

\- Riddik... - spróbował jeszcze raz jego przyjaciel, ale nie był w stanie wykrztusić zaklęcia. Lupin natychmiast stanął przed nim i pokonał bogina, a gdy znów spojrzał na Blacka, mężczyzna jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał dementor.

\- Syriuszu? - złapał go za ramię. - Już wszystko w porządku.

Black potrząsnął w końcu głową i z trudem przełknął ślinę.

\- Zmienił się... - wymamrotał ponuro.

 _Oczywiście!_ , pomyślał Remus przypominając sobie ich lekcje Obrony Przed Czarną Magią za czasów szkolnych; bogin Syriusza zawsze przybierał postać jego ojca. Przez długi czas Remus uważał ten strach swojego przyjaciela za dość typowy: w końcu wielu innych uczniów również bało się któregoś z rodziców. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę Syriusz boi się _stać_ takim jak jego ojciec.

\- Czy to przez Azkaban? - zapytał cicho.

\- Nie - głos Blacka był niemal niesłyszalny. - To przez tę noc w Hogwarcie - przyznał i kontynuował, już nieco głośniej. - Słyszę, jak gromadzą się wokół mnie... A potem pojawia się Harry i jego też chcą dopaść, a ja nie mogę ich powstrzymać... nie mogę ich powstrzymać, Remus! - wplątał palce we włosy i zaśmiał się z goryczą. - I pomyśleć, że jeszcze wczoraj próbowałem przekonać Dumbledore'a, że Harry byłby ze mną bezpieczny! Co ze mnie za opiekun?

W Remusie mimowolnie obudził się nauczyciel.

\- Posłuchaj – musimy sobie z tym poradzić na dwóch poziomach: po pierwsze, musisz nauczyć się zmieniać tego bogina w coś śmiesznego, a po drugie – aby pokonać prawdziwego dementora, musisz skupiać się na jakimś szczęśliwym wspomnieniu.

Syriusz zaśmiał się bez cienia wesołości.

\- Śmierć Lily i Jamesa? Zdrada Glizdogona? Mój pobyt w Azkabanie?

\- Daj spokój, Syriuszu - Remus nie miał ochoty znosić tego wisielczego humoru. - Stać cię na więcej.

Mężczyzna milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym stwierdził:

\- Zanim zamknęli mnie w Azkabanie, był ślub Lily i Jamesa, a później chrzest Harry'ego. Ale te czasy wydają się tak odległe...

\- W takim razie znajdź coś, co wydarzyło się niedawno.

 _Co wydarzyło się niedawno..._ Black powoli pokiwał głową i spojrzał na Remusa.

\- Lot na hipogryfie to niesamowite przeżycie, wiesz? Mógłbym to wykorzystać. Ale pamiętam też o naszej rozmowie kilka dni temu. Najbardziej na świecie cieszy mnie to, że ty i Harry wiecie, że jestem niewinny. Nie sądzę, by jakikolwiek dementor był w stanie mi to odebrać.

\- A bogin?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

\- Znajdźmy jakiegoś - zaproponował i otworzył kilka szafek. Z jednej z nich wychynął bogin-dementor.

\- Riddikulus! - huknął Black i kaptur dementora zsunął się ukazując światu całkowicie łysego Snape'a. Remus, zaskoczony, parsknął śmiechem, a Syriusz zachichotał jak nastolatek. Bogin zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

\- Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się poćwiczyć przed Smarkerusem.

\- Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie - zauważył Lupin. Jego przyjaciel uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- To znaczy, że nie będzie mógł się mścić!

Remus westchnął; naprawianie napiętych relacji nigdy nie będzie mocną stroną Syriusza.


	8. Chapter 8

Wariatka: Myślę, że dzięki różnorodności fanfików, dobrych, prawdopodobnych psychologicznie, a jednocześnie bardzo różnych Remusów jest mnóstwo - i to właśnie jest świetne :) Dla mnie to absolutna przyjemność natknąć się na takiego dobrze opisanego Lupina, nawet jeśli nie jest "mojszy". Zresztą postać Remusa została w kanonie opisana na tyle oszczędnie, że tak naprawdę w fanfikach można go przedstawić na naprawdę przeróżne sposoby i każdy z nich może być na swój sposób "kanoniczny" i rozwijać pewne strzępy opisów, które pojawiły się w książkach. Uwielbiam to :3

Rozdział rzeczywiście był krótkawy. Kolejne będą minimalnie dłuższe ;) I już wkrótce pojawią się kolejne postacie, a akcja się rozwinie! :)

 **Rozdział Ósmy**

 _Przeszłość i Przyszłość_

Zanim oczyścili kuchnię z wszelkiego rodzaju nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek, zrobiło się wczesne popołudnie. Po przygotowanym naprędce obiedzie zostawili burczącego pod nosem Stworka z nieznoszącym sprzeciwu poleceniem, by wyczyścił kominek i zrobił porządek w szafkach.

\- Nie to, żeby zamierzał się do tego przykładać - zauważył Syriusz. - Ale przynajmniej się czymś zajmie.

Po nieudanej próbie usunięcia portretu pani Black ( _Pewnie użyła Permanentnego Zaklęcia Klejącego_ , zauważył Syriusz) dwaj czarodzieje zadowolili się zasłonięciem go grubymi, czarnymi zasłonami wiszącymi po jego obu stronach i ruszyli na górę. Tam ciężko pracowali nad uporządkowaniem sypialni i zanim nadszedł wieczór, wysprzątali większość pierwszego piętra. W pewnym momencie Black otworzył drzwi do jednego z nielicznych pozostałych pokoi, ale zawahał się i odwrócił do Remusa.

\- Czy nie przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym tym pokojem zajął się sam? To moja dawna sypialnia i...

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ruszam dalej - powiedział Lupin i zniknął w następnym pokoju.

Syriusz stanął w drzwiach i odetchnął głęboko. Kiedy opuścił dom w wieku szesnastu lat, rodzice całkowicie ogołocili jego sypialnię: wyrzucili jego ubrania, książki, każdą rzecz, która należała do niego. Pozostało jedynie łóżko, szafa, pusty regał, stare biurko i krzesło. Mężczyzna odsunął je i usiadł ciężko. Obawiał się powrotu na Grimmauld Place, ale obecność Remusa bardzo mu pomogła. Teraz jednak, kiedy znalazł się zupełnie sam w miejscu, które przez tyle lat było jego schronieniem, jego azylem, zalała go fala wspomnień. Pomyślał, że czasem był tu jednak szczęśliwy: kiedy był młodszy i nie do końca jeszcze rozumiał, co to znaczy być Blackiem.

Syriusz wyprostował się i otworzył szufladę biurka z ręką mocno zaciśniętą na różdżce. Nic. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą, ale nagle jego wzrok przykuło coś wciśniętego w róg szuflady. Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń i wyjął niewielki portret. Rozpoznał go: w jego ostatnie wakacje spędzone na Grimmauld Place matka zażyczyła sobie, by namalowano podobizny jego i Regulusa. Syriusz zniszczył swój portret po gorącej kłótni, a to znaczyło, że ten musiał być... Odchylił przykrycie i spojrzał na portret swojego młodszego brata.

Regulus siedział zwinięty na fotelu z zamkniętymi oczami i książką przyciśniętą do piersi. Zamrugał kilka razy, zerknął na Syriusza i przeciągnął się leniwie jak rasowy kot.

\- Cześć, Syriuszu - odezwał się. - Dawno cię nie widziałem!

\- Cześć, braciszku - odparł Black łagodnym tonem. Regulus zmrużył oczy.

\- Wyglądasz staro - zauważył z charakterystycznym dla siebie brakiem skrępowania.

\- Jestem stary - przyznał Syriusz.

\- No cóż, wiek ci nie służy - kontynuował młodszy brat. - Podejrzewam, że ja wyglądam o wiele lepiej. Matka zawsze powtarzała, że jestem przystojniejszy.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Tak było, to prawda.

Regulus rozejrzał się po pokoju.

\- Gdzie są twoje rzeczy?

Mężczyzna zawahał się; jaki sens miało tłumaczenie wszystkiego portretowi jego trzynastoletniego brata? Portretowi, którego wiedza o otaczającym świecie zatrzymała się na tych trzynastu latach, na długo przed pojawieniem się Voldemorta, Pierwszą Wojną, Śmierciożercami, na długo przed własną śmiercią. To był Regulus, którego Syriusz pamiętał z czasów dzieciństwa: towarzysz zabaw, przeciwnik w braterskich bójkach... i ktoś, kogo kochał. Relacja z Regulusem była jedyną, której utraty żałował, kiedy się wyprowadził.

\- Zmieniam wystrój - odparł w końcu. - Dlatego jest tu tak pusto.

Regulus przyjął tę informację do wiadomości i wzruszył ramionami. Znów spojrzał na Syriusza.

\- Czyżbyś nie chciał tu nic zmieniać? Dlatego płaczesz?

Mężczyzna szorstkim ruchem otarł łzę z policzka.

\- Porozmawiamy później - rzucił i schował portret do kieszeni. Odsunął swoje emocje na bok i podszedł do szafy, gotów skutecznie zająć się wszystkimi boginami i bahankami, które mogły się w niej kryć.

* * *

Kiedy Remus zostawił Syriusza, zajrzał do niewielkiego pomieszczenia pełnego kufrów i szafek, najwyraźniej służącego za schowek. Otworzył jedną z szuflad i szybko uchylił się, gdy stadko Chochlików Ognistych rozjarzyło się i posłało w jego kierunku jaskrawy płomień.

\- Aguamenti! - mężczyzna machnął różdżką i oblał gromadkę chochlików strumieniem wody. Oburzone stworzonka zniknęły z głośnym pyknięciem w poszukiwaniu bardziej przyjaznego środowiska. Remus odsunął się i niechcący wdepnął w pole ciemnej magii o niezwykłej sile: Rozlewisko Lethe. Natychmiast poczuł, jak nici wspomnień wspinają się po jego ciele i z zatrważającą łatwością wnikają do jego umysłu. Lupin próbował skupić myśli na prostym przeciwzaklęciu – Recordato – połączonym z silnym własnym wspomnieniem, ale był zmęczony, a to akurat Rozlewisko – wyjątkowo nieustępliwe. Czuł, jak jego świadomość osuwa się w komfortowe ciepło zapomnienia i bezwładnie osunął się na podłogę.

Jego umysł wypełniła wizja lochu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Jakiś mężczyzna w łachmanach leżał przypięty do ściany łańcuchem zakończonym obrożą. Kiedy tak Remus go obserwował, mężczyzna uniósł głowę i okazało się, że to on sam... Teraz widział już otoczenie oczami więźnia; wyglądał za kraty z poczuciem beznadziei właściwym ludziom, którzy stracili już nadzieję na wolność.

 _Walcz z tym!_ , odezwał się jakiś zakamarek jego umysłu. _Wiesz, jak działają Rozlewiska Lethe! Podsuwają ci wspomnienie, które ukradły komuś innemu, i sprawiają, że wydaje się prawdziwe, tak prawdziwe, że nie można od niego uciec, że zamienia się w prawdę! Znajdź prawdę w sobie i wykorzystaj ją!_

Prawda... Remus z wielkim wysiłkiem spróbował się skupić. Coś wyraźnego, coś, czego mógłby się uczepić i wyrwać się z tego koszmaru. Zalała go istna fala możliwości: ugryzienie wilkołaka, utrata Jamesa i Lily, klatka w Ministerstwie – ale chociaż wszystkie były silne, żadne nie było na tyle pozytywne, by skutecznie pokonać fałszywe wspomnienie. Poczuł, jak Rozlewisko Lethe niemal radośnie dobiera się do resztek jego świadomości i stara się przyssać do jego własnych wspomnień, by później wykorzystać je do maltretowania następnej ofiary.

 _No dalej!_ , zrugał siebie Lupin, świadomy, że z każdą chwilą wpływ Rozlewiska jest coraz silniejszy, że przejmuje kontrolę nad jego umysłem i ciałem. Już teraz nie był w stanie powrócić na Grimmauld Place; dom w Londynie całkowicie zastąpił loch. Pod stopami czuł zimną kamienną podłogę, czuł spleśniały odór więzienia i widział, że światło dnia już dawno zastąpił ponury zmierzch.

 _Dość! Wciąż jesteś na Grimmauld Place!_ Wiedział, że grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo, że lada chwila stanie się biernym widzem odseparowanym od własnego ciała: Rozlewiska nie potrzebowały materialnej pożywki; wystarczały im myśli i wspomnienia.

Odpływał. Dryfowanie było łatwiejsze niż walka... łatwiej było zaakceptować nową prawdę, niż walczyć o starą... jakie znaczenie ma tożsamość...? _Ma! Ma znaczenie!_ Remus znów spróbował spojrzeć poza iluzję, ale do tej pory iluzja zdążyła już mocno osiąść w jego świadomości. Przez kraty widział kamienne schody prowadzące donikąd; słyszał kroki niewidocznych ludzi – może strażników, a może innych więźniów? Całe jego ciało było obolałe i wiedział, że to przez różnego rodzaju tortury. Czuł ból w ramionach, rany na plecach, a potem – _co za katorga!_

Remus z sapnięciem usiadł prosto i otworzył oczy.

\- Co...?

\- Lunatyku? Zostań ze mną!

 _Lunatyku_... znał to słowo... _Lunatyk, Glizdogon..._

\- Łapa! - wykrztusił z trudem. Syriusz klęczał obok niego.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Wiesz, gdzie jesteś?

Loch znikał tak szybko jak przemijający sen. Lupin znów leżał na podłodze w małym pokoiku na Grimmauld Place. Pełnym złości machnięciem różdżki zlikwidował Rozlewisko.

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotał. - Nie byłem dość ostrożny.

\- Nie. To ja nie pomyślałem - poprawił go Syriusz. - Obaj jesteśmy zmęczeni, a to miejsce jeszcze bardziej odbiera ci siły. Zrobiliśmy dziś dostatecznie dużo. Jutro rano znów weźmiemy się do pracy.

Remus uśmiechnął się na zgodę i spróbował wstać, ale nagle się skrzywił. Podciągnął lewy rękaw i uniósł brwi na widok coraz ciemniejszego sińca.

\- Musiałem jakoś skupić twoją uwagę - wyjaśnił szybko Black. - Byłeś już dość głęboko w tym Rozlewisku, wiesz?

Remus machnął tylko ręką.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Wszystko jest lepsze od bycia uwięzionym w czyimś koszmarze!

* * *

Dwaj czarodzieje zeszli do kuchni, gdzie okazało się, że Stworek ograniczył sprzątanie do minimum, a teraz gdzieś zniknął. Przygotowali więc sobie skromny posiłek, po którym Syriusz wyszedł na chwilę z tajemniczą miną i wrócił z zakurzoną butelką w ręku.

\- Mój ojciec akceptował tylko to, co najlepsze - uśmiechnął się. - Jeszcze nigdy nie piłeś takiej Ognistej Whisky, Lunatyku.

Rozlał alkohol do dwóch szklanek i usiadł wraz z Remusem przy stole. Przez jakiś czas każdy z nich pogrążony był we własnych myślach. Ciszę przerwał Lupin.

\- Musiało ci być... trudno... tu dorastać.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się znad szklanki.

\- Kiedy jesteś dzieckiem, wydaje ci się, że każda rodzina jest taka sama, bo nie znasz niczego innego. Myślałem, że w każdym domu obcina się głowy skrzatom domowym i wiesza na ścianach.

Upił łyk whisky i mówił dalej.

\- Miałem chyba jakieś sześć lat i byłem w mieście z matką. Mała dziewczynka upadła na chodnik, więc pomogłem jej wstać. Wtedy matka złapała mnie za ramię i spoliczkowała - jego dłoń mimowolnie powędrowała do lewego policzka. - Potem powiedziała mi, że nie mogę dotykać nikogo, kto nie jest na sto procent czystej krwi, bo mogę się _zarazić_. Wciąż pytałem: _Dlaczego?_ Musiało ich to doprowadzać do szału... Wiesz, że Regulus i ja mieliśmy prywatnego nauczyciela, zanim poszliśmy do Hogwartu?

Remus uśmiechnął się.

\- To mógłbym być ja.

\- On z całą pewnością nie był taki jak ty! - parsknął Syriusz. - Nazywał się Ozymandiasz Cartwright i był czwartym synem czystokrwistej rodziny, która ledwo wiązała koniec z końcem. Bardzo mu się podobała perspektywa pracy dla Blacków; utrzymywał, że jesteśmy lepsi od innych rodzin magicznych. Matka go uwielbiała.

\- A twój ojciec?

Syriusz przymknął oczy.

 _\- Nie ruszaj się, chłopcze, i wyciągnij rękę._

 _Stanął więc z wyciągniętą dłonią odwróconą do góry i kiedy świsnął pasek ze smoczej skóry, spojrzał ojcu w oczy. Raz, dwa, trzy...szybko przestał liczyć. Postanowił, że nie będzie płakać, nawet wtedy, gdy sprzączka rozcięła mu skórę. Zagryzł tylko wargi i nadal wbijał wzrok w ojca, jakby prowadził z nim niemy pojedynek. Wściekłość pomagała mu zachować milczenie – a ojca coraz bardziej rozjuszała._

 _W końcu ból stał się nie do zniesienia. Zalał go taką falą, że chłopiec zachwiał się. Ta chwilowa słabość najwyraźniej zadowoliła jego ojca, który przestał wymierzać razy i spojrzał na zakrwawioną dłoń syna._

 _\- Idź i doprowadź się do porządku, chłopcze. Pamiętaj, za co otrzymałeś tę karę._

 _Och, z pewnością to zapamięta! Otrzymał tę karę, bo na swoje nieszczęście urodził się w rodzinie Blacków; w rodzinie, w której nie zadawano pytania „dlaczego", tylko wszystko pokornie akceptowano._

 _Otworzył drzwi do swojej sypialni i ujrzał Regulusa zwiniętego w kłębek na jego łóżku z książką w ręku. Chłopiec zerknął na dłoń brata i uniósł brew._

 _\- Dlaczego po prostu się nie rozpłaczesz? Wtedy nie bije tak mocno i kończy o wiele wcześniej._

 _Syriusz nie odpowiedział. Otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął z niej dużą, czystą chusteczkę._

 _\- Powinieneś najpierw umyć rękę - Regulus ziewnął szeroko. - Inaczej krew zaschnie i jej nie zetrzesz._

 _\- Kiedy będę potrzebował twoich porad, to o nie poproszę - odparł krótko starszy brat. - Jeśli skończyłeś już czytać moją książkę... - wyszarpnął ją z rąk Regulusa. Chłopiec wzruszył leniwie ramionami, wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się jednak i odwrócił, by spojrzeć na Syriusza._

 _\- W kuchni jest trochę maści leczniczej. Mam powiedzieć Stworkowi, żeby ci ją przyniósł?_

 _\- Nie! - warknął Syriusz. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej sobie teraz życzył, były wrogie, wyłupiaste oczy Stwora wpatrujące się w niego._

 _\- Jak chcesz._

Syriusz potrząsnął głową i spróbował odpowiedzieć.

\- Zawsze chętnie myślałem, że ojciec i ja całkowicie się różnimy – ale jeśli mam być szczery, to byliśmy dość podobni: obaj uparci, pewni tego, że mamy rację, nietolerujący głupców, niecierpliwi... nigdy nie mógłbym być nauczycielem!

\- Uważam, że byłbyś świetnym nauczycielem – gdybyś uczył odpowiedniego przedmiotu - przyznał szczerze Remus. Jego przyjaciel zarumienił się z radości. - Mówię poważnie.

\- A więc nie uważasz, że jestem nieznośnym, wymagającym dupkiem?

\- Och, nie zamierzam się kłócić z twoją autoanalizą - odparł gładko Lupin i schylił się, by uniknąć rzuconej w jego kierunku ścierki do naczyń. - Ale gdyby udało ci się... powściągnąć... swoją impulsywność, uczniowie na pewno doceniliby pasję i entuzjazm, z którymi prowadziłbyś lekcje. Najważniejszą cechą dobrego nauczyciela jest kochać przedmiot, którego się uczy. Jeśli tak nie jest, dzieci od razu to zauważają. Są bystre.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czego mógłbym uczyć?

Remusowi przyszło do głowy kilka dość lekceważących odpowiedzi, ale je zdusił.

\- A czego lubiłeś się uczyć?

\- Quidditcha... transmutacji... Lubiłem ją jeszcze zanim nauczyliśmy się zaklęcia Animagów...

Jego wzrok nagle stracił ostrość i Remus domyślił się, że jego przyjaciel wspomina lekcje z McGonagall i wyobraża sobie swoje życie jako nauczyciela transmutacji, więc nie przerywał ciszy, jaka zapadła. Nigdy nie rozmawiali na temat bardziej dalekosiężnych planów Syriusza; jego egzystencja zbiegłego więźnia i towarzyszące codziennie niebezpieczeństwo złapania nie pozwalało na takie luksusy. Lupin cieszył się jednak, że przynajmniej na kilka chwil podsunął mu wizję przyszłości, nawet jeśli kłóciła się z tym, co sam dla siebie planował.

Nagle Black pochylił się i uniósł szklankę.

\- Toast. Za nowy początek...

\- … i starych przyjaciół - dokończył Remus.

Za to z pewnością warto było wypić.


	9. Chapter 9

Wariatka: Dzięki :) Tłumaczenie o dziwo rzeczywiście idzie mi całkiem dobrze, a że w przyszłym tygodniu mam urlop, to pewnie się z nim uwinę do końca ;) Ja również schematów i oklepanych motywów tu nie widzę i to dlatego ten fanfik tak przypadł mi do gustu :)

Miłej lektury!

 **Rozdział Dziewiąty**

 _Dotrzymane Tajemnice_

Remus wstał wcześnie; w kuchni natknął się na Syriusza, który widocznie obudził się przed nim, a teraz wpatrywał się w jakiś niewielki przedmiot. Kiedy zauważył Lupina, chciał schować ten przedmiot do kieszeni, ale po chwili zmienił zdanie i położył go przed sobą na stole.

\- Znalazłem to wczoraj - odezwał się, kiedy przyjaciel usiadł naprzeciwko niego. - To portret Regulusa z czasów dzieciństwa.

Remus pamiętał Regulusa: niemal tak wysoki jak Syriusz, te same czarne włosy, nieco szczuplejsza figura.

\- Nie był całkowicie czarny, wiesz? - Black uśmiechnął się bez cienia wesołości na tę grę słów. - Po prostu lubił komfort życia, które zapewniały przywileje i wysoki status. Był jak chorągiewka, zawsze zwrócony w stronę, w którą wiał najsilniejszy wiatr, i dzięki temu miał łatwe życie. Wcześnie dowiedział się, co należy mówić i robić, aby zadowolić naszych rodziców, i w Hogwarcie był dokładnie taki sam. Dołączył do Śmierciożerców, bo wydawało mu się, że to kolejny modny, elitarny klub. Nie miał pojęcia, w co się pakuje... i na pewno nie chciał stać się mordercą.

Syriusz zamilkł, zagubiony we wspomnieniach.

 _Wracając nad ranem do domu tak się spieszył, że omal nie potknął się o siedzącego na progu brata._

 _\- Regulus? - szepnął z niedowierzaniem. - Co ty tu robisz?_

 _W tym momencie zauważył białą jak ściana twarz chłopaka i już nie zadawał więcej pytań. Otworzył drzwi, wciągnął Regulusa do środka, zaprowadził do salonu i posadził w fotelu, po czym nalał do szklanki Ognistej Whisky i wcisnął ją bratu do rąk._

 _\- Co się stało? - spytał. Regulus nie odpowiedział; opróżnił szklankę jednym, płynnym ruchem i natychmiast się rozkaszlał. Syriusz chciał poklepać go po plecach, ale chłopak zbył go machnięciem ręki._

 _\- Nic mi nie jest - wykrztusił._

 _\- Bynajmniej - odparł Black klękając obok niego. - Co się stało?_

 _Regulus z trudem przełknął ślinę. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był tak cichy, że Syriusz musiał przysunąć się jeszcze bardziej, by usłyszeć jego słowa._

 _\- Urządzili sobie polowanie._

 _\- Polowanie? - powtórzył Black. - Co masz na myśli?_

 _Wyglądało na to, że rozwinięcie tego tematu jest ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką Regulus ma ochotę, ale surowy wzrok Syriusza zmusił go do kontynuowania._

 _\- Spotkaliśmy się... Tylko my – Czarny Pan nie był obecny. Jedliśmy i piliśmy, a później ktoś otworzył drzwi i wprowadził do pokoju pięcioro ludzi... Powiedzieli, że to szlamy i że trzeba dać im nauczkę - chłopak urwał i spojrzał na starszego brata. - Znałem jedną z tych osób – nazywała się Alison Barleythorpe i była na moim roku w Hufflepuffie. Była przerażona... Cały czas rozglądała się po pokoju i chociaż wszyscy mieliśmy na sobie maski, to chyba i tak mnie rozpoznała. Ciągle na mnie patrzyła... z niemym błaganiem w oczach... - zacisnął powieki, jakby próbował odgonić od siebie to wspomnienie. - W pewnym momencie zaczęli rzucać na nich zaklęcie Cruciatus. Wszyscy się śmiali, a ja... miałem ochotę zwymiotować. Chciałem ich powstrzymać, Syriuszu, chciałem coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, by ich powstrzymać, ale nie potrafiłem! Byłem jak skamieniały... Później, kiedy Cruciatus już im się znudził, kazali tym ludziom „uciekać i ukryć się". Wypuścili ich, policzyli do dziesięciu, a potem ruszyli za nimi. Pomyślałem, że jeśli uda mi się znaleźć Alison, może będę w stanie pomóc jej uciec..._

 _\- Znalazłeś ją?_

 _Regulus pokiwał głową._

 _\- Tak, ale jeden ze Śmierciożerców szedł za mną - przyznał gorzko. - Kiedy ją uwolniłem, aż zakwiczał z zachwytu - zamilkł. Syriusz czekał. - Wtedy rzuciła zaklęcie zabijające._

 _\- Alison? - zdziwił się starszy Black._

 _\- Nie! Ten Śmierciożerca... to była kobieta - wyjaśnił Regulus niecierpliwie. Zawahał się, a następnie dodał. - Brzmiała jak Bella._

 _\- Bellatriks?_

 _Regulus znów skinął głową._

 _\- Och, Syriuszu! - jęknął nagle. - Nie wiem, co mam robić!_

 _Starszy brat mocno złapał go za ramiona._

 _\- Posłuchaj – doskonale wiesz, co powinieneś zrobić!_

 _\- Nie sądzę, by Czarny Pan wiedział, co się dzieje w jego imieniu..._

 _Syriusz potrząsnął nim._

 _\- Oczywiście, że Voldemort o wszystkim wie! - stwierdził i zignorował grymas, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Regulusa na dźwięk tego imienia. - Na tym opiera się cały jego plan – chce narzucić magicznemu światu przekonanie, że czarodzieje czystej krwi są lepsi od innych! Że są elitą i że powinno się ich traktować jak członków rodziny królewskiej..._

 _Wiedział, że popełnił błąd, gdy tylko te słowa wypłynęły z jego ust; Regulus również wierzył w tę różnicę. To była jedyna kwestia, na temat której nigdy nie mogli dojść do porozumienia – i bez wątpienia jeden z argumentów, który sprawiał, że dołączenie do Voldemorta wydawało się tak pociągające. Syriusz widział, jak jego brat się wycofuje – widział to w jego oczach. Mimo to musiał spróbować jeszcze jeden raz._

 _\- Zostań ze mną - poprosił. - Obiecuję, że ci pomogę. Zostań tutaj, a będę cię bronił do ostatniego tchu._

 _Regulus westchnął i zaczął odruchowo pocierać lewe przedramię._

 _\- Nie mogę, Syriuszu - odparł, wysunął się z uścisku Blacka i wstał._

 _\- Dlaczego? - jego brat również się podniósł._

 _\- Myślę... mam nadzieję, że to był jednorazowy wybryk. Nie było tam Czarnego Pana, więc sytuacja po prostu wymknęła się spod kontroli. Ale ja nie zamierzam pomagać im w zabijaniu ludzi._

 _\- Ty głupcze! - warknął Syriusz. - Myślisz, że zabijanie to jakaś dodatkowa fucha? Właśnie tego się od ciebie oczekuje, jeśli jesteś Śmierciożercą!_

 _Regulus pokręcił głową._

 _\- Do tej pory tak nie było. Postanowiłem dać im kredyt zaufania._

 _Syriusz z trudem zdusił swoją wściekłość. Wiedział, że kłótnia z młodszym bratem może co najwyżej jeszcze bardziej pchnąć go w stronę wroga._

 _\- A co, jeśli taka sytuacja się powtórzy?_

 _Chłopak powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc._

 _\- Wtedy zrezygnuję - stwierdził krótko._

„ _Zrezygnuję"? Syriusz omal się nie roześmiał. Jego brat nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, w co się wpakował... i z kim związał..._

 _\- Posłuchaj – jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy, daj mi znać. Gdziekolwiek bym nie był, wrócę tu i pomogę ci. A jeśli nie będziesz w stanie się ze mną skontaktować, spróbuj wrócić na Grimmauld Place. Dom jest pełen starożytnej magii i będzie chronił swoich mieszkańców._

 _Regulus pokiwał głową._

 _\- Dziękuję. Do widzenia, Syriuszu - mruknął. Chwilę później już go nie było._

\- Wtedy widziałem go po raz ostatni - dokończył Syriusz cicho. - Wkrótce dowiedziałem się, że został zabity. Nawet nie wiem, czy próbował mnie odnaleźć. Nie wiem, co się stało - spojrzał w dół na zakryty portret. - Kiedy rozmawiałem z nim wczoraj, czułem... och, czuję taką wściekłość na myśl o tym wszystkim, co _przepadło_ , Lunatyku!

Remus wyciągnął dłoń i ścisnął jego ramię.

\- Śmierć nigdy nie ma sensu – a utrata kogoś, kto miał przed sobą całe życie... zawsze jest potwornym ciosem - kiwnął głową w kierunku portretu. - Co zamierzasz zrobić?

\- Nie wiem, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek z nim porozmawiam - odparł Syriusz powoli. - To zbyt bolesne - podniósł owalny portrecik i schował do kieszeni. - Ale zamierzam go schować w bezpiecznym miejscu. Z daleka od łap Stworka. I z daleka od matki.

* * *

Późnym rankiem na Grimmauld Place zawitał Dumbledore.

Kiedy dyrektor Hogwartu wszedł do holu, Remus wyczuł niepokój Syriusza. Domyślił się, że jego przyjaciel czeka ze strony starego czarodzieja na to samo pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie, którym on sam dzień wcześniej obrzucił dom Blacków. Wstyd, który odczuwał na myśl o środowisku i ludziach, wśród których dorastał, sprawiał, że wciąż bardzo emocjonalnie odbierał cudze reakcje. Dumbledore jednak z typowym dla siebie opanowaniem ruszył w stronę kuchni. Żadnym słowem ani gestem nie wyraził niepochlebnej opinii na temat domu i nawet skwaszonego jak zwykle Stworka potraktował z uprzejmością. Syriusz wyraźnie się rozluźnił.

\- Po pierwsze: przyprowadziłem ze sobą pewnego naburmuszonego hipogryfa - zaczął dyrektor. - Wydaje mi się, że tęsknił za tobą, Syriuszu. Niestety musiałem go oszołomić, by rzucić zaklęcie, które pozwoliłoby mi go tutaj dostarczyć, ale myślę, że bez problemu uda się przywrócić mu normalną postać.

Schował dłoń w kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął z niej chustkę, którą następnie delikatnie rozwinął. W środku leżał maleńki Hardodziób. Chrapał, a jego kopytka od czasu do czasu drgały.

\- Śnią mu się fretki - Syriusz uśmiechnął się z czułością. Chwycił chustę i ostrożnie położył ją wraz z pasażerem na kuchennym stole. - Z największą chęcią przedstawię go Stworkowi. Milo będzie mieć w tym domu sprzymierzeńca!

Kiedy Remus nalewał herbaty, Dumbledore przeszedł do rzeczy.

\- Chciałbym zorganizować pierwsze spotkanie jutro wieczorem. Semestr kończy się w piątek i życzyłbym sobie, aby do tego czasu pewne sprawy zostały już uporządkowane.

\- Będziemy gotowi - zapewnił Black. - Nie twierdzę, że każdy pokój będzie wyszorowany na błysk, ale możemy skorzystać z kuchni – to i tak najbardziej przytulne pomieszczenie w tym domu.

\- Doskonale. Jeszcze jedna rzecz, Syriuszu: jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym użyć zaklęcia Fideliusa do ochrony Kwatery Głównej, a ponieważ przebywasz tu na stałe, zaklęcie będzie chroniło również ciebie. Nie chcemy przecież, byś znów został złapany przez Ministerstwo.

Syriusz w milczeniu wspominał ostatnią okazję, przy której Zakon użył zaklęcia Fideliusa; zaklęcie miało wtedy zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Jamesowi, Lily i Harry'emu...

\- Oczywiście, profesorze - zerknął na Remusa. - Może...?

\- Remus byłby idealnym kandydatem - przerwał Dumbledore. - Ale potrzebujemy kogoś stanowiącego swoiste centrum Zakonu, będącego w stanie komunikować się ze wszystkimi jego członkami - wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się. - Zdaje się, że to ja.

\- W porządku. Czego potrzebujemy?

\- Piór, atramentu i pergaminu.

Na wyraźne polecenie Syriusza Stworek niechętnie przyniósł potrzebne przedmioty.

\- Wiem, że obaj znacie w teorii zaklęcie Fideliusa - odezwał się znów dyrektor. - Ale czy któryś z was kiedykolwiek go użył?

Dwaj młodsi czarodzieje pokręcili głowami.

\- W takim razie muszę was ostrzec, że użycie tego zaklęcia jest dość wyczerpujące.

Syriusz pomyślał o Azkabanie i ciężkich miesiącach ukrywania się przed aurorami, a następnie o comiesięcznych, katorżniczych przemianach Remusa.

\- Chyba jakoś to zniesiemy, proszę pana - stwierdził z pokerową miną.

\- Nie wątpię - odparł Dumbledore z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. - Chcę tylko, żebyście byli przygotowani.

Swoim eleganckim pismem zanotował: „Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa znajduje się pod numerem dwunastym na Grimmauld Place" i poprosił towarzyszy, by zrobili to samo, a następnie zebrał trzy kawałki pergaminu, wyciągnął różdżkę i uniósł ją nad nimi. Zamknął oczy i zaczął bezgłośnie recytować zaklęcie. Remus i Syriusz obserwowali, jak świeży atrament odrywa się od powierzchni pergaminu, a zapisane słowa zaczynają splatać się w przedziwnym tańcu... Stopniowo wirowanie przybierało na sile i litery utworzyły jednolitą, nieczytelną spiralę czarnego atramentu. Spirala wirowała coraz szybciej, atrament rozpadł się na pojedyncze cząsteczki i w końcu stał się niemal przezroczysty. Nagle Dumbledore otworzył usta, wziął głęboki wdech i błyszcząca masa zniknęła w jego gardle, a sekret, który ze sobą niosła, scalił się w jedność z duszą starego czarodzieja. Chwilę później dyrektor gwałtownie pochylił się nad pergaminem. Lupin i Black zerwali się z krzeseł, ale zanim zdążyli ruszyć mu na pomoc, mężczyzna wyprostował się i odkaszlnął.

\- Przepraszam - odezwał się łagodnie. - Już wszystko w porządku - spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy, którzy powoli znów zajęli swoje miejsca.

\- Co my...? - Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. - O czym rozmawialiśmy? - spojrzał niepewnie na Remusa, ale twarz jego przyjaciela wyrażała podobną konsternację. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, chwycił pióro, zapisał to samo zdanie na dwóch skrawkach pergaminu i podał każdemu z nich po jednym.

\- Przeczytajcie to sobie - poinstruował. - Zakon zbierze się jutro wieczorem. Czas na odnowienie relacji – i odkrycie pewnych tajemnic.

Kiedy dyrektor wyszedł, Syriusz delikatnie podniósł małego, śpiącego hipogryfa.

\- Zainstaluję tylko Hardodzioba na górze i możemy kontynuować porządki.

Gdy wrócił do kuchni, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Remus znał go zbyt długo, by zaufać takiemu uśmiechowi, więc zapytał, gdzie jego przyjaciel zostawił Hardodzioba.

\- W sypialni matki - odparł Black, rozmarzony. - Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy jej o tym powiem!


	10. Chapter 10

Wariatka: Tak, taki wizerunek Regulusa też do mnie przemawia. W ogóle uważam, że jest postacią z bardzo dużym potencjałem i aż szkoda, że w kanonie nie było go więcej – chociaż z drugiej strony dzięki temu twórcy fanfików mogą sobie na tej postaci poużywać do woli ;) Bardzo się też cieszę, że udał mi się opis zaklęcia Fideliusa; opisy są o wiele trudniejsze do przetłumaczenia niż dialogi, więc taka pochwała wiele dla mnie znaczy :)

EKP: No worries! Jako czytelnik-weteran doskonale to rozumiem, niemniej jednak cieszę się, że wróciłaś i że nadal podoba Ci się to opo :] Tłumaczenie idzie rzeczywiście szybko, ale to w dużej mierze zasługa samego tekstu, bardzo przyjemnego w "obróbce" :D Dzięki!

Tytuł tego rozdziału to cytat z cyklu utworów Alfreda Tennysona "Idylle królewskie". Niestety nie udało mi się dotrzeć do polskiego tłumaczenia, więc na razie zostawiam go w oryginalnym brzmieniu :)

Rozdział dziesiąty, dziesiąty marca, urodziny Remusa :3 Miłej lektury!

 **Rozdział Dziesiąty**

„ _The old order changeth..."_

Wieczorem następnego dnia Remus i Syriusz czekali na przybycie członków Zakonu. Z tej okazji portret pani Black dokładnie ukryto za grubymi kotarami, a Stworek został oddelegowany do jednego z salonów na piętrze z surowym poleceniem, by wysprzątał go do ostatniej pajęczyny.

Po krótkiej dyskusji Syriusz zmienił się w Łapę: przyjaciele uznali, że lepiej będzie wytłumaczyć ludziom, co się naprawdę wydarzyło, zanim jakiś nadgorliwy czarodziej postawi sobie za cel uratowanie magicznej społeczności przed okrytym złą sławą Syriuszem Blackiem.

Dumbledore przybył jako pierwszy; reszta osób pojawiała się na Grimmauld Place w niewielkich grupkach. Emmelina przyprowadziła ze sobą rumianą czarownicę, której Remus nie znał. Arabella Figg, z nieodłącznymi drutami do robótek ręcznych wbitymi w upięty na czubku głowy kok, dotarła na miejsce wraz z Mundungusem – widząc umęczony wyraz jego twarzy, Lupin domyślił się, że Arabella po raz kolejny wygłosiła mu kazanie na temat jakichś nielegalnych interesów. Kolejnymi gośćmi okazała się para aurorów; Remus zdziwił się, gdy w jednym z nich rozpoznał Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Mężczyzna kiwnął mu głową na powitanie, po czym przedstawił młodą czarownicę, której twarz w kształcie serca otaczała burza fioletowych włosów.

\- To jest Nimfadora Tonks - odezwał się.

\- Po prostu Tonks - dziewczyna rzuciła towarzyszowi surowe spojrzenie. Remus z trudem powściągnął uśmiech.

Następną przybyłą grupą byli Sturgis, Dedalus i Elfias, a po nich pojawili się Molly i Artur Weasleyowie z najstarszym synem, Billem. Jako ostatni przyszli Moody i Snape, którego oczy zmrużyły się z pogardą na widok Łapy. Gdy Alastor ruszył do kuchni, w której miało odbyć się zebranie, Mistrz Eliksirów został w holu i z obrzydzeniem spojrzał na wyciągniętą dłoń Lupina.

\- Widzę, że nawet referencje dyrektora Hogwartu nie są w stanie zapewnić wilkołakowi godziwego zatrudnienia, Lupin – no chyba, że po prostu lubisz chodzić w łachmanach.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

\- Zawsze znajdzie się jakaś praca, Severusie, nawet dla istot Mroku - odparł. - I dla tych, który mają za sobą mroczną przeszłość - dodał z lekkim naciskiem.

Snape zacisnął usta.

\- Nie zapomniałem tego, co wydarzyło się w zeszłym roku, Lupin. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, zostawiłbym Blacka na pastwę dementorów, a ciebie, związanego i zakneblowanego, zaoferowałbym im jako przystawkę. Następnym razem postaram się, by Potter i jego świta nie mieli szansy was uratować.

Łapa zawarczał groźnie i obnażył kły. Severus parsknął z pogardą.

\- Wzruszające - zadrwił, ominął ich i zszedł do kuchni. Remus westchnął z rozdrażnieniem i ruszył za nim z Syriuszem u boku.

Członkowie Zakonu zajęli już swoje miejsca i teraz z oczekiwaniem wpatrywali się w Dumbledore'a. Łapa schował się pod stołem, a kiedy Remus usiadł obok dyrektora, ten wstał i rozpoczął zebranie.

\- Dziękuję wam, przyjaciele, że się tu dzisiaj zjawiliście - powiedział i objął wzrokiem zgromadzonych. - Oryginalny Zakon Feniksa powstał w czasie Pierwszej Wojny. Alastorze, Emmelino, Elfiasie, Arabello, Mundungusie, Sturgisie, Dedalusie, Remusie – walczyliście wtedy na pierwszym froncie. Wielką pomocą służyli nam również ci, którzy przekazywali bezcenne informacje... Artur i Severus.

Remus patrzył, jak pan Weasley rumieni się po koniuszki włosów, a Mistrz Eliksirów szorstko kiwa głową. _Kto by pomyślał, że Snape był wtedy po naszej stronie?_

\- Dziś dołączają do nas nowi członkowie. Przedstawcie się, proszę. Molly, czy możesz zacząć?

Pani Weasley z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach zaczęła mówić.

\- Mam na imię Molly i jestem żoną Artura. W czasie Pierwszej Wojny nie byłam w stanie brać aktywnego udziału w ruchu oporu, ale tym razem jestem gotowa.

Jej syn uśmiechnął się.

\- Bill Weasley; jestem jednym z siedmiu powodów, przez które mama była wtedy zajęta.

\- Hestia Jones - głos zabrała rumiana czarownica. - Pracuję w Świętym Mungu i... no cóż, byłam dobrą przyjaciółką Alicji Longbottom.

Remus słuchał, jak przedstawiają się z kolei Kingsley i Tonks; poważny, głęboki głos ciemnoskórego aurora wyraźnie kontrastował z beztroskim tonem dziewczyny. _Ona jeszcze tego nie rozumie_ , pomyślał nagle Lupin. _Jest taka jak my wiele lat temu... pewna, że jesteśmy w stanie przezwyciężyć wszystko, co ma dla nas w zanadrzu druga strona... jeszcze nie straciła żadnego z przyjaciół... i nie stanęła oko w oko z wrogiem._

Remus potrząsnął głową i zmusił się do ponownego skupienia. Dumbledore znów zabrał głos.

\- Działania Voldemorta zabrały nam wielu ludzi - zauważył stary czarodziej i zignorował westchnienia, jakie imię Czarnego Pana wyrwało z kilku gardeł. - Poświęćmy chwilę, by ich wspomnieć.

 _James i Lily_ , pomyślał Lupin. _I Peter... Peter, którego znałem._ Pod stołem Łapa trącił nosem jego kolano i Remus domyślił się, że jego przyjaciel również ich wspomina.

\- Zanim zaczniemy, jest jeszcze jedna osoba, którą powinniśmy dopuścić do naszego zgromadzenia – utracony towarzysz, którego udało nam się odzyskać. Remusie, może zechciałbyś wytłumaczyć całą sytuację?

Lupin wstał z miejsca; powtarzał sobie tę przemowę cały dzień. Kiedy zaczął mówić, wszystkie twarze zwróciły się z zaciekawieniem w jego stronę.

\- Trzynaście lat temu jeden z moich najlepszych przyjaciół i jego żona zostali zamordowani przez Voldemorta; straciłem wtedy również dwóch innych bliskich przyjaciół. Przez dwanaście lat wierzyłem, że to Syriusz Black jest odpowiedzialny za zdradę i śmierć Jamesa i Lily Potterów oraz Petera Pettigrew – to wydawało się jedynym sensownym wytłumaczeniem. W zeszłym roku odkryłem jednak, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło: to Peter zdradził swoich przyjaciół. Upozorował własną śmierć, a Syriusza, który jako jedyny znał prawdę, skazał na pobyt w Azkabanie. Syriusz był – i _jest_ – niewinny.

W kuchni rozległy się ciche pomruki. Dumbledore podjął wątek.

\- Istnieje troje innych świadków, którzy mogą potwierdzić to, co powiedział Remus, jako prawdziwe: Hermiona Granger, Ronald Weasley i Harry Potter.

Na dźwięk imienia Harry'ego szepty przybrały na sile.

Łapa wyszedł spod stołu i zmienił się w Syriusza. Hestia wrzasnęła cicho i zakryła usta dłonią. Kingsley pokiwał głową, a Tonks uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha. Black odpowiedział jej własnym, krzywym uśmiechem i usiadł na wolnym krześle obok Remusa. Rozejrzał się dookoła i na widok wszystkich zszokowanych, niedowierzających twarzy uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej.

\- Dajcie spokój – chyba nikt mi nie powie, że po raz pierwszy widział psa zmieniającego się w niesłusznie oskarżonego seryjnego mordercę!

Ze wszystkich zebranych to Moody rozluźnił atmosferę swoim głośnym parsknięciem. Stary auror wstał z krzesła, obszedł stół i położył rękę na ramieniu Blacka.

\- Uważam się za dobrego znawcę ludzkich charakterów - burknął. - Więc nic nigdy nie zaskoczyło mnie bardziej niż twoja zdrada. Dobrze, że znów jesteś z nami!

Po tym wyznaniu Syriusz zatonął w uściskach i życzeniach wszystkiego najlepszego. Niektórzy członkowie Zakonu nie wstali jednak ze swoich krzeseł: Remus widział, że oczy Hestii Jones wciąż są okrągłe jak spodki i bez mrugnięcia wpatrują się w jego przyjaciela, jakby był jakąś fatamorganą. Molly również wyraźnie miała się na baczności, ale Artur uśmiechał się szeroko. Snape obserwował całą scenę z miną kogoś, kto właśnie połknął coś wyjątkowo gorzkiego i cuchnącego. _Może Wywar Tojadowy?_ , pomyślał Remus z uciechą.

Dumbledore przywrócił porządek zebrania, by przejść do kolejnych spraw.

\- Panie i panowie, nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie ma dwa zasadnicze cele: po pierwsze – jak się zapewne domyślacie, skoro Zakon Feniksa został reaktywowany – Voldemort po raz kolejny przybrał ludzką postać. Udało mu się to dzięki prastaremu rytuałowi, w którym zasadniczą role odegrał Harry Potter – przyczyna jego upadku sprzed lat.

Dyrektor pokrótce opisał to, co wydarzyło się na cmentarzu; jego opowieści towarzyszyły zszokowane sapnięcia i intensywne szepty. Pozwolił, by groza sytuacji w pełni do wszystkich dotarła, i odchrząknął.

\- Voldemort popełnił dwa błędy – w swojej arogancji nie zabił Harry'ego, kiedy miał taką okazję, i dzięki temu chłopcu udało się uciec, a my dowiedzieliśmy się o powrocie Toma Riddle'a. Po drugie zaś, powodowany pragnieniem zemsty, Voldemort użył krwi Harry'ego, by nadać pełną moc zaklęciu wskrzeszającemu. To wzmocniło więź między nimi, która powstała, kiedy Harry był niemowlęciem, i chociaż ta więź stanowi dla chłopca potencjalne zagrożenie, to o wiele bardziej zagraża Voldemortowi... który w ogóle nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy – inaczej nigdy nie wybrałby Harry'ego na swoją ofiarę. Jednak mimo iż Harry zdołał uciec, wciąż grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Za dwa dni kończy się semestr, więc musimy się zatroszczyć o odpowiednią ochronę dla niego; schronienie, jakie ofiarowała mu siostra Lily, zapewnia mu bezpieczeństwo, gdy przebywa na Privet Drive, i nie sądzę, by miał zostać zaatakowany na ulicy, ale mimo to prosiłbym cię, Arabello, abyś razem z Mundungusem na zmianę czuwała nad Harry'm. Jak lubi mawiać Alastor, niech przyświeca nam zasada stałej czujności - stary czarodziej spojrzał na twarze zebranych. - Jeśli natomiast chodzi o samą więź, to ważne jest, abyśmy dowiedzieli się, jak może ona wpłynąć na Harry'ego. Remusie, chciałbym, abyś przestudiował te stare pisma, które posiadasz – z pewnością znajdują się tam bezcenne informacje.

Lupin skinął głową. Dumbledore przydzielał kolejne zadania wszystkim siedzącym przy stole osobom: Elfias, który jako tłumacz regularnie kontaktował się z ludźmi na podobnych stanowiskach w innych krajach, został poproszony o zacieśnienie międzynarodowych relacji przez zwiększanie świadomości magicznych społeczeństw o powrocie Voldemorta i jego zwolennikach (Charlie Weasley, chociaż nieobecny, został zgłoszony do takiej samej roli); Snape zgodził się nadal wykonywać swoją tajemniczą misję dla Zakonu, co Syriusz skwitował dość głośnym parsknięciem. Pozostali mieli natomiast gromadzić informacje na temat popleczników Czarnego Pana wykorzystując swoje różnorodne zawody i statusy społeczne.

\- Czas jest dla nas na wagę złota - przypomniał dyrektor. - Dzięki Harry'emu nasza pozycja jest już na starcie dużo silniejsza, niż można się było spodziewać, ale nie możemy pozwolić, by ta cenna przewaga poszła na marne. Syriusz uprzejmie zgodził się udostępnić nam swój dom jako Kwaterę Główną – to tu powinny docierać wszystkie uzyskane informacje.

Oficjalna część spotkania dobiegła końca i zebrane towarzystwo podzieliło się na mniejsze grupki. Remus zagadnął Hestię.

\- To Emmelina powiedziała mi o Zakonie - przyznała kobieta. - Wytłumaczyła mi, przez co wszyscy przeszliście za pierwszym razem... opowiedziała o niebezpieczeństwach, z którymi się mierzyliście i o tym, ile poświęciliście dla tej sprawy. Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z tamtego okresu. Tylko mrok...

\- Skąd znasz Alicję? - spytał Remus, ciekaw przyjaźni między tą niepozorną, nieśmiałą czarownicą i ekstrawertyczną żoną Franka Longbottoma.

\- Mieszkała obok nas. Była dla mnie jak starsza siostra – bardzo miła... bardzo opiekuńcza - Hestia zamilkła na chwilę. - Wiedziałam, że przydarzyło jej się coś złego, ale nie miałam pojęcia co. Dopiero kiedy zaczęłam szkolenie w Świętym Mungu jako asystentka uzdrowiciela, dowiedziałam się, że jest tam pacjentką.

Hestia spojrzała na Remusa i mężczyzna dostrzegł w jej oczach stalowy, ognisty błysk, który wcześniej wielokrotnie widział, kiedy patrzył w lustro.

\- To, co przydarzyło się Alicji i Frankowi, było kompletnym barbarzyństwem. Chcę zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by coś takiego nigdy się już nie powtórzyło.

Na drugim końcu kuchni Dumbledore prowadził dyskusję z Syriuszem.

\- Jestem pewien, że Harry jest bezpieczny pod dachem siostry Lily, ale martwię się, że niebezpieczeństwo może grozić jego najbliższym.

\- Ma pan na myśli jego szkolnych przyjaciół?

\- Rona i Hermionę - dyrektor pokiwał głową. - I prawdopodobnie pozostałych Weasleyów, skoro traktują go jak członka rodziny. Chciałbym znaleźć dla nich bezpieczne schronienie, przynajmniej do początku przyszłego roku szkolnego.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

\- Pyta pan, czy mogą się tutaj wprowadzić? Oczywiście – ten dom jest wystarczająco duży.

\- Dziękuję ci - odparł ciepło stary czarodziej. - Teraz muszę tylko podsunąć Molly jakiś dobry powód dla tej przeprowadzki...

Black wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może jej pan powiedzieć, że potrzebujemy każdej dostępnej pomocy przy sprzątaniu. To na pewno nie będzie kłamstwo!

Błękitne oczy Dumbledore'a błysnęły radośnie.

\- Molly, moja droga! - zawołał. - Czy mogę cię prosić na słowo?


	11. Chapter 11

Wariatka: Hehe, ten nasz Syriusz *serduszko* Nie jest moim ulubionym bohaterem, ale czasem opisuje się go w taki sposób, że po prostu nie potrafię go nie uwielbiać :D Likantropia Remusa jest ciekawym tematem – wiele razy spotykałam się z fanfikami, w których pozostali członkowie Zakonu dowiadywali się o niej podczas jednego z zebrań lub w innych okolicznościach, ale na dobrą sprawę "stara gwardia" powinna chyba o niej wiedzieć już od czasów Pierwszej Wojny, a i Weasleyowie też chyba już by o tym wiedzieli (zawsze zakładałam, że Ron im o tym powiedział po trzecim roku)... Chociaż w tym temacie, tak jak w wielu innych, można przyjmować różne założenia :) W każdym razie w tym opowiadaniu takiej sceny niestety nie będzie :(

Miłego czytania!

 **Rozdział Jedenasty**

 _Dom i Prawdy_

W ciągu następnego tygodnia sytuacja na Grimmauld Place zmieniła się nie do poznania; przeprowadzka Weasleyów wniosła do tego ponurego domu hałas, życie i kolor. Remus wrócił do własnego mieszkania, by zgodnie z prośbą Dumbledore'a przejrzeć swoje stare manuskrypty, więc cieszył się, że Syriusz ma nowe towarzystwo, chociaż Blacka irytował nieco fakt, iż Molly bez jakiejkolwiek konsultacji uznała się za gospodynię i osobę decyzyjną jednocześnie.

\- To mój dom! - wymamrotał do Remusa przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy przyjaciel znów go odwiedził. - Mój dom, a ona tak po prostu przejęła w nim pałeczkę, zupełnie jakbym był jej osobistym skrzatem domowym!

Kąciki ust Lupina zadrżały lekko.

\- Chyba nie jest aż tak źle...

\- Artur jest w porządku, a dzieciaki są świetne – ale...

Jak na umówiony znak dotarł do nich głos Molly.

\- Syriuszu, gdzie jesteś? Potrzebuję kluczy do piwnicy!

Remus zdusił wybuch śmiechu.

\- Przyda ci się odrobina dyscypliny, Łapo; zawsze powtarzałeś, że tylko odpowiednia kobieta będzie w stanie cię okiełznać!

Syriusz przewrócił oczami i zniknął.

* * *

Zebrania Zakonu nadal organizowano, ale teraz miały już mniej oficjalny charakter; ludzie przybywali na Grimmauld Place zarówno z plotkami jak i rzetelnymi wiadomościami, ale informowali również o generalnym nastroju panującym w magicznym społeczeństwie. Syriusz, jako jedyna osoba wciąż przebywająca na miejscu, skrupulatnie notował to wszystko i starał się oddzielić ziarno od plew.

Remus uważnie obserwował jego interakcje z innymi. W przypadku członków oryginalnego Zakonu Feniksa miało się wrażenie, że wszystko jest tak jak niegdyś: Black bezwstydnie flirtował z Emmeliną, która z uśmiechem nazywała go „niegrzecznym chłopcem", i dobrodusznie naśmiewał się z najnowszych wynalazków Dedalusa. Jeśli zaś chodziło o nowe osoby, to bliskie relacje nawiązał oczywiście z Tonks, ale – ku zdumieniu Lupina – najwyraźniej całkiem blisko zaprzyjaźnił się również z Kingsleyem. W ciągu kilku tygodni po pierwszym spotkaniu Zakonu Remus niejeden raz natknął się na tych dwóch pogrążonych w intensywnej dyskusji.

\- Jak się miewasz? - zapytał Syriusza pewnego razu, kiedy siedzieli w kuchni Grimmauld Place nad dzbankiem herbaty.

\- Odkąd tu wróciłem? Sfrustrowany... znudzony... jakbym znów trafił do celi - Black energicznie zamieszał w filiżance. - Dumbledore nalega, bym nie wychodził z domu. Mówi, że to konieczne – ze względu na moje bezpieczeństwo i na bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego – ale doprowadza mnie to do szału.

Remus w zamyśleniu upił łyk herbaty.

\- To ma sens, Syriuszu.

\- Wiem, wiem - warknął jego przyjaciel. - Ale wcale nie jest mi łatwiej to zaakceptować.

\- To nie będzie trwać wiecznie - zapewnił Lupin. - A teraz przynajmniej znowu działasz jako członek Zakonu. Jesteś tą osobą, którą widzi każdy, który tu przychodzi – to sprawia, że jesteś w samym centrum, że jesteś...

\- … użyteczny - dokończył Syriusz. - Tak, jest prawie tak samo, jak kiedyś: ten sam wróg, walka na śmierć i życie... - zawahał się.

\- O co chodzi?

Black westchnął.

\- Chyba miałem nadzieję, że wygramy tę wojnę za pierwszym razem - przyznał i uśmiechnął się smutno. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, po czym Remus stwierdził szczerze:

\- Ja też za nimi tęsknię.

Dalszą rozmowę przerwały otwarte z hukiem drzwi do kuchni. Dwaj czarodzieje aż podskoczyli, kiedy do środka wpadła zalana łzami pani Weasley w wielką chusteczką ściśniętą w dłoni. Widok Syriusza i Remusa ewidentnie ją zaskoczył.

\- Co się stało, Molly? - spytał Lupin, przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiając się, czy to nie Syriusz po raz kolejny stracił nad sobą kontrolę.

\- To P-P-Percy - wydusiła z siebie kobieta i natychmiast znów zaczęła szlochać. - Pokłócił się z Arturem i teraz n-n-nie chce rozmawiać z żadnym z nas!

Percy... Remus pamiętał go jako Prefekta Naczelnego w Hogwarcie: poważny, pracowity i już wtedy nieco napuszony. Był krańcowo inny niż bliźniacy i Remusa fascynował fakt, że ci chłopcy są braćmi. Sam niejednokrotnie miał już okazję na własne oczy przekonać się, że Fred i George wszystko są w stanie obrócić w żart, i był pewien, że przez lata ich starszy brat musiał wielokrotnie być obiektem tych żartów.

\- O co się pokłócili, Molly? - spytał sadowiąc ją na krześle i gestem prosząc Syriusza, by nalał jej herbaty.

\- P-P-Percy pracuje dla Korneliusza Knota - wymamrotała pani Weasley. - Tak się c-cieszyłam, kiedy zdobył tę pracę, a teraz... - znów zniknęła za swoją chusteczką.

Remus zacisnął usta. Nigdy nie miał dobrej opinii o Ministrze Magii, a jego działania od czasu powrotu Voldemorta w niczym tej opinii nie zmieniły.

\- Percy stanął po stronie m-ministra w jego sporze z Dumbledore'em - przyznała Molly z nieszczęśliwą miną. - Nie chce słuchać Artura, nie chce słuchać mnie... - napiła się herbaty i stopniowo jej szloch zaczął cichnąć. Lupin spojrzał na Syriusza, który siedział z dość skonsternowana miną, po czym znów odwrócił się do pani Weasley.

\- Percy jest młody. Myli urzędową propagandę z prawdą i na pewno nie jest w tym osamotniony. Ale wróci do ciebie, Molly.

\- Tak sądzisz? - na twarzy kobiety pojawił się cień nadziei.

\- Jestem tego pewien - uśmiechnął się Remus. - Widziałem, jak bliscy sobie jesteście jako rodzina. Potrzeba by o wiele więcej niż jednej sprzeczki, żeby Percy na dobre was opuścił.

Ta myśl podniosła Molly na duchu. Kobieta odetchnęła głęboko i schowała chusteczkę.

\- Tak. No cóż, dziś przyjeżdża Hermiona. Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy umieścić ją w tym małym pokoju we frontowej części, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, Syriuszu. To tuż obok sypialni Ginny, a myślę, że dziewczęta chciałyby być blisko siebie. Oczywiście trzeba będzie tam wywietrzyć.

\- Jasne - zgodził się natychmiast pan domu i Molly wyszła z kuchni. Wtedy Syriusz odwrócił się do Remusa.

\- Jak ty to robisz?

\- Co?

\- Zawsze wiesz, co trzeba powiedzieć!

Lupin uśmiechnął się.

\- To była sama prawda. Nie znam drugiej tak bliskiej sobie rodziny jak Weasleyowie i nie wyobrażam sobie, by cokolwiek było w stanie ją rozbić - stwierdził i wstał. - Muszę wracać do domu – mam jeszcze jeden fragment tekstu do przeanalizowania przed jutrzejszym zebraniem Zakonu. Wtedy się zobaczymy.

* * *

Lupin dość wcześnie przybył na zebranie i omal nie wpadł w holu na Dumbledore'a, Kingsley'a i Syriusza.

\- Dobrze, że już jesteś, Remusie - powitał go dyrektor. - Kingsley ma dla nas pewne wieści.

\- O czym?

\- O Peabodym i Christiem - wyjaśnił natychmiast Shacklebolt. - Z tego, co wiem, miałeś już z nimi jedno lub dwa nieprzyjemne spotkania.

Lupinowi opadła szczęka. Mężczyzna rzucił Syriuszowi rozeźlone spojrzenie. Jego przyjaciel zarumienił się lekko, ale nie opuścił wzroku.

\- Nie stójmy w holu - odezwał się Dumbledore. - Może zejdziemy na dół i tam dokończymy rozmowę? Molly z dziećmi są na górze i pomagają Hermionie się rozpakować, więc powinniśmy mieć dla siebie jeszcze kilka minut, zanim pojawią się tu pozostali.

Kiedy czarodzieje szli przez hol do kuchni, Remus odciągnął Syriusza na bok i wysyczał:

\- Dlaczego powiedziałeś o wszystkim Kingsleyowi?

\- Nie zamierzam siedzieć na tyłku i bezczynnie się przyglądać, jak cię szykanują! - odszepnął Black. - Sam bym się za tobą wstawił, gdybym mógł, ale nie mogę.

\- Panowie...? - z dołu dobiegł do nich głos dyrektora. Lupin zacisnął usta.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy - zapowiedział.

Kiedy Lunatyk i Łapa usiedli przy kuchennym stole, Kingsley zaczął mówić.

\- Pomyszkowałem nieco w Ministerstwie. To, co odkryłem... no cóż, nie wygląda to różowo.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Remus pochylił się do przodu; wciąż był zły na Syriusza, ale jednocześnie – wbrew sobie – zaintrygowany.

\- Ci dwaj posiadają swój własny plan dotyczący wilkołaków i ten plan ma dwa główne cele: eksperymenty... i eksterminację.

\- Eksperymenty? - powtórzył Syriusz ostro. Ciemnoskóry auror zawahał się, a następnie cicho rozwinął tę myśl.

\- Zbierają przeróżne informacje – na przykład dotyczące wytrzymałości. Zmusili pewnego wilkołaka, by przemienił się basenie, a następnie wypełnili go wodą, by sprawdzić, jak długo wilk utrzyma się na powierzchni wody. Próbują też rozmnażać wilkołaki...

\- Nie uda im się! Wilkołaków nie można wyhodować w naturalny sposób - przerwał Remus.

\- W tym, co oni robią, nie ma _nic_ naturalnego - stwierdził ponuro Kingsley. - Poza tym pracują też nad czymś w rodzaju Wywaru Anty-Tojadowego.

\- Czym? - zmarszczył brwi dyrektor.

\- Czymś, co uczyni wilczą część umysłu przeważającą nawet wtedy, gdy wilkołak jest w swojej ludzkiej postaci.

Remus patrzył na niego w pełnym oszołomienia milczeniu.

\- Ale... dlaczego? - spytał w końcu. Shacklebolt wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dlatego, że mogą - przyznał cicho. - Istnieje cała lista dziedzin, w których prowadzą swoje badania. Wybierają wilkołaki bez bliskiej rodziny ani przyjaciół, by uniknąć niewygodnych pytań, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Ktoś taki jak ty, Remusie, jest dla nich idealnym kandydatem – nie masz bliskiej osoby, o której by wiedzieli, wręcz przeciwnie – stary przyjaciel, o którym wiedzą, nie ma absolutnie żadnej możliwości, by cię obronić. Opuściłeś Hogwart w dość tajemniczych okolicznościach... - spojrzał bokiem na Dumbledore'a. - Pan przez jakiś czas był w stanie trzymać ich z daleka od Lupina, ale teraz Ministerstwo jest tak zajęte dyskredytowaniem pana, że z pewnością nie zamierza się przejmować pańską opinią.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... - powiedział powoli Remus. - Ktoś przecież na pewno zabrałby głos w tej sprawie... wyciągnął ją na światło dzienne...

\- Ministerstwo nigdy nie zadaje zbyt wielu pytań dotyczących tajnych projektów - zauważył Kingsley. - A ci, na których przeprowadzane są testy, również milczą.

Lupin otworzył usta i znów je zamknął. Syriusz spojrzał na niego znacząco i mężczyzna kiwnął głową.

 _W porządku, Łapo, osiągnąłeś swój cel._

\- A jeśli eksperyment kończy się fiaskiem - kontynuował auror. - Urzędnicy natychmiast pozbywają się badanych.

\- Jak? - dociekał Black. Kingsley spojrzał na niego, a następnie na Lupina.

\- Azkaban - odparł ciężko. Brwi Remusa powędrowały do góry; nie był w stanie przyjąć tych informacji do wiadomości. Nagle Syriusz aż podskoczył na krześle, jakby coś sobie przypomniał.

\- Oni odwiedzali Azkaban, kiedy tam byłem! To musi się dziać już od kilku lat...

\- Na początku działali na niewielką skalę, ale nabrali pewności, odkąd znaleźli sponsora w wyższych kręgach...

Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał Remus.

\- Umbridge - wycedził sucho.

\- Co z tym zrobimy? - rzucił Syriusz.

\- Co _możemy_ z tym zrobić? - poprawił go przyjaciel. Na górze, w holu, nagły hałas i głośne wrzaski pani Black oznajmiły wszem i wobec, że prawdopodobnie przybyła Tonks. Dumbledore wstał.

\- Pozostali zaraz tutaj będą, panowie. Dokończymy tę dyskusję po zebraniu.


	12. Chapter 12

Wariatka: Ha, ja mam na myśl o nich dokładnie takie same skojarzenia! I tylko Remusa szkoda, który nie jest z natury buntownikiem i właściwie nie może się w żaden sposób obronić :( Duet Syriusz-Molly ma niesamowity potencjał i cieszę się, że tu również pojawiła się taka mała scenka :) Dzięki!

Tym razem króciutki rozdział, I'm afraid. Tytuł to druga część wersu Tennysona. Miłej lektury :)

 **Rozdział Dwunasty**

„ _...Yelding Place to New"_

Kiedy zebrał się już cały Zakon, Dumbledore przedstawił Hermionę oraz pozostałe nowe osoby – Freda, George'a, Rona i Ginny – po czym natychmiast poprosił ich o opuszczenie kuchni. Remus zauważył konsternację na twarzach młodych czarodziejów, ale żaden z nich nie ośmielił się zaprotestować; dostrzegł również spojrzenie, jakie wymienili między sobą bliźniacy, i domyślił się, że nie zamierzają ot, tak pogodzić się z tym wyproszeniem za drzwi.

Podczas gdy dyrektor odbierał kolejne raporty od siedzących przy stole osób, Lupin bez końca rozmyślał nad tym, co przekazał im Kingsley. _Eksperymenty i eksterminacja, do tego na taką skalę... to nie tylko ja..._

Zmusił się do skoncentrowania na krótkich, nerwowych zdaniach Arabelli: „Harry znów jest u Dursleyów. Rozmawiam z nim, kiedy go widzę. Czasem pomaga mi nosić zakupy. Dung i ja na zmianę go pilnujemy – to dlatego Mundungusa tu teraz nie ma." Jego umysł nie chciał go jednak słuchać. Oczami wyobraźni już widział klatkę, czających się za nią Peabody'ego i Christie, oczywiście szeroko uśmiechniętych, z notatnikami w rękach, i widział siebie – samotnego i bezbronnego...

Lupin poczuł na sobie wzrok Syriusza i i spojrzał na niego; widząc jego zatroskaną minę domyślił się, że przyjaciel również z największym trudem skupia się na zebraniu.

Głos zabrał Snape.

\- Czarny Pan zwołał swoich popleczników - obwieścił cicho.

\- I oczywiście nie trzeba geniusza, by domyślić się, skąd to wie - wyszeptał Remusowi do ucha Black.

Lupin przyjrzał się minie Mistrza Eliksirów: było w niej coś, czego nie rozpoznawał. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym ze zdumieniem uświadomił sobie, że to zmęczenie. Twarz Snape'a, nawet wykrzywiona chęcią zemsty i wściekłością, była zazwyczaj ożywiona – teraz jednak widać na niej było tylko wyczerpanie. Remus nawet nie próbował zgadywać, co wywołało tę zmianę.

\- Jest bardzo pewien sukcesu - kontynuował Mistrz Eliksirów. - I to nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że Potter mu uciekł.

\- Voldemort zawsze był pewny siebie, aż zanadto - pokiwał głową dyrektor. - To jedna z jego wad.

Hestia jako następna z kolei zaczęła opowiadać o tym, czego się dowiedziała, a myśli Remusa znów wróciły do Peabody'ego i Christie. _Dlaczego?_ , zapytał. _Ponieważ mogą_ , odpowiedział Kingsley. _Czy więc chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o władzę? O wzięcie sobie za cel mniejszości, która nie mogła się bronić? A może pociągało ich raczej odkrywanie i zdobywanie wiedzy?_ Lupin wyobraził sobie dwóch urzędników stojących za kratami... ich niecierpliwa ekscytacja wręcz unosiła się w powietrzu... i uznał, że chodziło o jedno i o drugie.

Skrzywił się, kiedy Syriusz kopnął go w kostkę.

\- Remusie...? - w głosie Dumbledore'a słychać było lekką naganę i Remus domyślił się, że stary czarodziej musiał powtórzyć swoje słowa. - Pytałem, czy znalazłeś jakieś odpowiedzi w trakcie swoich badań.

\- W tekstach jest kilka bardzo obiecujących fragmentów - odparł Lupin wracając do rzeczywistości. - Muszę porównać je z pewnymi opracowaniami w Muzeum Starożytności, ale mam tam znajomego, więc nie powinienem mieć z tym problemu.

\- Dziękuję ci. Elfiasie?

Remus nie mógł doczekać się końca zebrania. Kiedy pozostali członkowie Zakonu opuścili Grimmauld Place, a Weasleyowie zniknęli na górze, by sprawdzić co u dzieci, Dumbledore, Kingsley i Syriusz zostali w kuchni i dyrektor na nowo podjął rozmowę tam, gdzie ją przerwano.

\- Ministerstwo musi być ślepe, skoro pozwala Peabody'emu i Christie na taką działalność. To jedynie zagna wilkołaki do podziemia i zapewni Voldemortowi nowych, gotowych na wszystko zwolenników. Musimy sabotować ten projekt i to na dwóch frontach. Remusie – musimy dotrzeć do społeczności wilkołaków; musimy ich zapewnić, że uważamy te działania za odrażające, że zrobimy wszystko, aby położyć im kres, i że Voldemort nie jest żadną alternatywą.

\- Mogę załatwić dla ciebie nazwiska i adresy - zgłosił się Shacklebolt.

\- Zrobię, co będę mógł - kiwnął głową Lupin.

\- Jeszcze jedna rzecz, Kingsley - mówił dalej stary czarodziej. - Musisz znaleźć jakiś sposób, by przerwać te straszliwe testy.

\- Rozmawiałem już z Departamentem Spraw Wewnętrznych - odparł auror i rzucił niepewne spojrzenie w stronę Remusa, które natychmiast wychwycił Syriusz.

\- O co chodzi? - warknął.

\- Departament Spraw Wewnętrznych to odrębna struktura w Ministerstwie – nie ruszą tej sprawy bez jednoznacznych dowodów.

\- Czy dokumenty nie stanowią jednoznacznego dowodu? - Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi.

\- DSW będzie wolało przyłapać ich na gorącym uczynku - wyjaśnił Kingsley niechętnie.

\- Przynęta - zauważył Black w przypływie intuicji. - Oni chcą, żeby Remus był ich przynętą!

Auror miał przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, by przybrać skruszoną minę.

\- Jeśli wezwą Remusa...

\- _Kiedy_ go wezwą - poprawił Black surowym tonem.

\- … będziemy na miejscu, żeby go ochronić. Poprosiłem, by przydzielono mnie do tego zadania - przyznał Shacklebolt i odwrócił się do Lupina. - Obawiam się, że to może ponownie oznaczać pełnię spędzoną w klatce - wyznał potwierdzając najgorsze obawy mężczyzny. - Peabody i Christie z pewnością wymyślili jakiś kolejny test Wywaru Tojadowego. Obiecuję jednak, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby cię chronić.

Remus spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Ufam ci - odparł szczerze.

Kingsley wstał.

\- Kolejna pełnia wypada pod koniec przyszłego tygodnia. Daj mi znać, jeśli... - spojrzał na Syriusza i poprawił się. - _kiedy_ Ministerstwo się z tobą skontaktuje.

\- Dziękuję ci - Lupin również wstał i uścisnął jego dłoń. - Będę w kontakcie.

\- Mnie również informuj na bieżąco, Remusie - poprosił Dumbledore. - Chcę wiedzieć, kiedy zostaniesz wezwany.

Gdy za dyrektorem i Kingsleyem zamknęły się drzwi, Lupin spojrzał na Syriusza: jego mina przypominała chmurę gradową.

\- Co się stało?

\- Cały ten plan po prostu śmierdzi, Lunatyku! Cały! Peabody, Christie... Niech gnomy wezmą Ministerstwo! A teraz oni chcą jeszcze, żebyś tam wrócił? Kingsley z taką pewnością mówi o tym, co zrobią, żeby cię chronić... ale do tej pory jakoś nie bardzo im to wychodziło!

\- Wiem, że twoja wiara w Ministerstwo jest, z oczywistych względów, niewielka - Remus mimo woli uśmiechnął się. - Ale pracują tam również dobrzy ludzie.

Black parsknął.

\- A co, jeśli Kingsley się pomylił i tym razem to nie będzie klatka? Co, jeśli tym razem postanowią cię wybebeszyć, albo jeśli Departament Spraw Wewnętrznych po prostu nie zdąży na czas... - urwał. - Po prostu spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu.

Lupin westchnął i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Mam _wszystko_ przeciwko temu – nie przychodzi mi na myśl żadna rzecz, na którą miałbym mniejszą ochotę, niż ponowna wizyta w Ministerstwie. Za każdym razem, kiedy myślę o tej klatce, dostaję gęsiej skórki... za każdym razem, kiedy przypominam sobie Christie'ego z notatnikiem... albo Peabody'ego i jego krokodyli uśmiech... - odchylił głowę i powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc. W końcu znów spojrzał na Syriusza. - Ale nie mogę ignorować tego, co się dzieje. Nie mogę siedzieć bezczynnie, skoro mogę jakoś z tym walczyć. Skoro istnieje szansa, by to zakończyć, muszę spróbować.

Black dostrzegł determinację na twarzy przyjaciela. Z ciężkim sercem usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

\- Pełnia jest pod koniec przyszłego tygodnia. Po prostu wróć w jednym kawałku, Lunatyku.


	13. Chapter 13

Wariatka: Tak, to cały Remus :3 Z jednej strony wydaje mi się kruchy i bezbronny, ale z drugiej wręcz przeciwnie - bardzo silny i bardzo odważny, mimo że się boi. To jest w nim właśnie najwspanialsze :) Dziękuję za komentarz!

 **Rozdział Trzynasty**

 _Czekanie i Oczekiwanie_

Czekając na odpowiedź, Remus dyskretnie naciągnął mięśnie ramienia; pełnia wypadała następnego dnia i już teraz czuł jej wpływ.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Sprawdziłem to w kilku źródłach i nie mam wątpliwości. Wie pan, że blizna symbolizuje niewątpliwą fizyczną więź między Voldemortem i Harrym. Przez wiele lat ta więź tkwiła w swego rodzaju uśpieniu, ale teraz, kiedy Tom Riddle znów przybrał ludzką postać, będzie się wzmacniać. A jak to wpłynie na Harry'ego...? - Remus zamilkł i zerknął w swoje notatki. - Chłopiec prawdopodobnie zacznie doświadczać tego, czego doświadcza Voldemort, może słyszeć to, co słyszy Voldemort i widzieć te same rzeczy. Może nawet zacząć dzielić z nim myśli i emocje.

Dumbledore odchylił się na oparcie sofy w salonie Lupina i zamyślił nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Remus był pewien, że wnioski, do których doszedł, były dokładnie tym, czego spodziewał się stary czarodziej. Spojrzał na zebrane razem opracowania – niektóre własne, a niektóre wypożyczone z Muzeum Starożytności dzięki wstawiennictwu Pennyfeathera. Rozgryzienie zawartych w nich tajemnic było ciężkim zadaniem, ale przynajmniej pozwoliło mu zająć myśli czymś innym niż niekończące się zmartwienia, za co był wdzięczny.

\- Ta więź to zarówno szansa, jak i powód do niepokoju - uznał w końcu dyrektor. - Jeżeli Voldemort zorientuje się, jak jest silna, spróbuje wykorzystać ją przeciwko nam, ponieważ będzie stanowić dla niego dokładnie taki rodzaj broni, jakiego potrzebuje. Nie możemy o niczym powiedzieć Harry'emu – niewiedza go ochroni.

Remus zawahał się.

\- Jeśli się dowie, być może będzie w stanie lepiej się bronić. A my będziemy mogli... no cóż...

\- To wykorzystać? - dokończył Dumbledore z błyszczącymi oczyma.

To zabrzmiało źle; Lupin zarumienił się, ale pokiwał głową. Dyrektor upił łyk herbaty ze swojej filiżanki i znów zabrał głos.

\- Bardzo możliwe, że Harry prędzej czy później sam zacznie odczuwać istnienie tej więzi... ale im dłużej pozostanie w nieświadomości, tym większa jest szansa, że i Voldemort nie będzie o niej wiedział – a to da nam więcej czasu. Pośrednio również możemy się wiele dowiedzieć – o wiele więcej, niż sądzisz.

Znów wypił łyk herbaty.

\- Severus przekazał mi informację, że uwaga Voldemorta skupia się ostatnimi czasy na zdobyciu pewnego przedmiotu znajdującego się w Ministerstwie, w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Remus był wyraźnie zdumiony.

\- Jakiego przedmiotu?

\- Jestem niemal pewien, że chce zdobyć przepowiednię. _Tę_ przepowiednię - wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

 _Przepowiednia..._ Lupin powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Wiedział o niej, rzecz jasna. To właśnie przepowiednia sprawiła, że Voldemort wiele lat wcześniej obrał Harry'ego za swój cel.

\- Poprosiłem Artura o mapę Ministerstwa, by się upewnić, że niczego nie przeoczymy. Zasugerowałem mu również, by zaplanował dyskretny harmonogram obserwacji Departamentu Tajemnic. Musimy mieć pewność, że przepowiednia jest odpowiednio chroniona.

Dyrektor dokończył herbatę, pochylił się i wbił świdrująco błękitne oczy w Lupina.

\- Nie przyszedłem tu tylko w sprawach Zakonu, Remusie. Wiem, że jutro jest pełnia. Wezwano cię - to było raczej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

Młodszy czarodziej powoli pokiwał głową. Wezwanie nadeszło dwa dni wcześniej, ale odsunął od siebie domysły na temat tego, co czekało na niego podczas następnej wizyty w Ministerstwie i zamiast tego zmusił się do skoncentrowania na pracy nad tekstami. Unikał również Grimmauld Place; nie chciał stawać twarzą w twarz z Syriuszem, który z pewnością dyskutowałby nad tym, co planowali Christie i Peabody – a to była ostatnia rzecz, na jaką Remus miał ochotę.

Wzrok Dumbledore'a wciąż na nim spoczywał i nagle Lupin znów poczuł się jak uczeń Hogwartu wypytywany o szczegóły ostatniej psoty, które desperacko stara się ukryć. To nieme przesłuchanie zakończyło się, kiedy dyrektor nagle wyprostował się, jakby doszedł do jakiegoś wniosku.

\- Remusie - zaczął łagodnym tonem wyciągając rękę i kładąc ja na ramieniu Lupina. - Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jestem oburzony tym, co przydarzyło się tobie i pozostałym. Nie miałem pojęcia o praktykach Ministerstwa, ale wiem, że muszą się zakończyć. I _zakończą_ \- dodał z naciskiem. Remus przełknął z trudem, nie znajdując żadnych słów. Dumbledore odsunął się i zetknął ze sobą czubki palców.

\- Musisz być przygotowany - powiedział. - Psychicznie i fizycznie. Jak się czujesz?

\- Boję się - przyznał Lupin. Miał wrażenie, jakby siłą wyszarpnięto z niego te słowa.

\- Czy ufasz Kingsleyowi?

\- Oczywiście. Wiem też, że cokolwiek się jutro wydarzy, wydarzy się po raz ostatni.

Dyrektor obserwował go przez chwilę, po czym zapytał:

\- Czy rozmawiałeś z Syriuszem?

Milczenie Lupina było wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

\- Spotkaj się z nim dziś po południu, Remusie. To ci pomoże.

* * *

Remus zamknął za sobą drzwi wejściowe na Grimmauld Place i przygotował się wewnętrznie na grad obelg ze strony pani Black. Poczuł ulgę, gdy zauważył, że jej portret szczelnie zasłaniają kotary.

Stworek siedział na pierwszym stopniu schodów; miał bardzo ponurą minę, którą – jak podejrzewał Lupin – zapewne wywołał Syriusz. Po chwili na piętrze rozległy się kroki i u szczytu schodów pojawił się pan domu. Kiedy zauważył Remusa, zatrzymał się nagle.

\- Artur jest w pracy, a Molly zabrała dzieciaki na Pokątną - poinformował krótko. - Jeśli przyszedłeś zobaczyć się ze mną, to jestem na górze z Hardodziobem.

\- Oczywiście, ja... - zaczął Lupin, ale Syriusz już się odwrócił i zniknął.

… _przyszedłem cię odwiedzić_ , dokończył mężczyzna w myślach i zmarszczył brwi. Potrząsnął głową i zaczął wspinać się po schodach, mijając po drodze Stworka mamroczącego głośno, że pani z pewnością kazałaby odstrzelić go jak dzikie zwierzę.

Syriusz zaszył się w pokoju Hardodzioba. Hipogryf wrócił już do swoich normalnych rozmiarów i ze swoistą radością umościł się w sypialni pani Black. Podczas jednej z ostatnich wizyt Remus był świadkiem tego, jak jego przyjaciel odmówił wstępu do tego pomieszczenia pogrążonej w szale sprzątania, zirytowanej Molly, tłumacząc, że Hardodziób „przemeblował je według własnego uznania" – ale kiedy kobieta odeszła na bezpieczną odległość, określił to „przemeblowanie" jako „rozpierduchę", co bardziej odpowiadało prawdzie.

Lupin stanął w drzwiach. Hipogryf obserwował go nieufnie: jego zwierzęcy instynkt podpowiadał mu, że gdzieś wewnątrz tego człowieka czai się wilk. Syriusz przeczesywał zgrzebłem jego zad.

\- Dostałeś wezwanie z Ministerstwa? - zapytał nie odwracając się.

\- Tak, dostałem.

\- Dałeś znać Kingsleyowi? - dodał, wciąż skupiając się wyłącznie na Hardodziobie.

\- Tak - Remus wysłał Amosa z wiadomością jeszcze tego samego dnia.

\- I powiedziałeś Dumbledore'owi?

\- Tak.

\- A kiedy zamierzałeś powiedzieć mnie?

Ruchy Blacka były teraz gwałtowniejsze i hipogryf wzdrygnął się nieco.

\- Przepraszam... - zaczął Lupin, ale w jego przyjacielu pękła jakaś tama.

\- W razie gdybyś do tej pory nie zauważył, jestem zamknięty w tych czterech ścianach. Nie mogę stąd wyjść. Nie mogę sam sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Muszę polegać na skrawkach i okruchach informacji, które przynoszą ze sobą inni ludzie – a nie mogę nawet decydować, kto się tutaj pojawi! Ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą, kiedy chcą.

\- Jestem tu teraz...

\- Więc przez kilka ostatnich dni czekałem – czekałem cholernie cierpliwie, jeśli wolno mi dodać – żeby mój przyjaciel przyszedł tutaj i powiedział mi, czy wybiera się jutro do Ministerstwa czy nie. Prawie od tego oszalałem!

\- Syriuszu...

\- Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, co się dzieje, Remus! To chyba nie jest jakaś wielka prośba biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś moim najstarszym i najbliższym przyjacielem! Czy Peabody i Christie będą cię jutro torturować? Czy mam sobie ciebie jutro wyobrażać zwiniętego w kłębek na fotelu w domu, czy leżącego na podłodze w tej klatce, kulącego się przed Merlin wie czym? Chodzę po tym domu zastanawiając się bez przerwy co zamierzają ci zrobić: czy obedrą cię ze skóry, żeby Umbridge mogła zrobić sobie z ciebie dywanik do swojego gabinetu, czy po prostu posuną się za daleko i okaleczą bez szans na wyleczenie, zanim Kingsley zdąży cię uratować... au!

Black skrzywił się, gdy Hardodziób zemścił się dość bolesnym dziobnięciem za brutalne szczotkowanie, po czym rzucił zgrzebłem o ścianę. Otworzył usta, by kontynuować swoją tyradę, ale nagle zatrzymał się, a cała jego wściekłość wyparowała w jednej chwili.

Remus, z bladą twarzą i mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami, opierał się ciężko o framugę i drżał jak osika.

\- Och, Lunatyku...!

Syriusz rzucił się przez pokój i złapał przyjaciela za ramiona. Ciało Lupina przeszył ostatni, konwulsyjny skurcz, po czym mężczyzna otworzył oczy i z niejakim trudem skupił wzrok na Blacku.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, Lunatyku, tak bardzo przepraszam! - wyjąkał Syriusz z rozpaczą.

\- W porządku, Łapo - odparł Remus wysuwając się z uścisku. - Nic mi nie jest.

\- Co za bzdury wygadujesz!

Przyjaciele popatrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. W końcu Syriusz podjął decyzję.

\- Powinieneś się napić.

* * *

Na dole, w kuchni, Black hojnie nalał do szklanki Ognistej Whisky i wcisnął ją Remusowi do rąk, po czym nalał również sobie i usiadł naprzeciwko przyjaciela.

\- Porozmawiaj ze mną.

Remus wypił porządny łyk i przełknął. Natychmiast poczuł, jak alkohol rozgrzewa jego gardło.

\- Myślałem, że to się wreszcie skończyło - przyznał cicho. - Starałem się pogrzebać wspomnienia klatki, Peabody'ego i Christie'ego – całej tej historii. Miałem nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczę - znów upił łyk. - Nie zrozum mnie źle – wiem, że muszę przez to przejść; jak już mówiłem, to jedyny sposób, by ich powstrzymać, a ja _chcę_ ich powstrzymać. Po tym, co powiedział nam Kingsley, bardzo tego chcę.

Jego palce zacisnęły się na szklance i mężczyzna wbił wzrok w napój.

\- Ale...? - przerwał ciszę Syriusz.

\- Ale... - powtórzył Lupin z ponurym uśmiechem. - Oczekiwanie na to, co ma się wydarzyć, doprowadza mnie do szału. Te twoje sugestie tam na górze...

Black natychmiast zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale Remus tylko machnął ręką.

\- Też miałem takie domysły – a nawet jeszcze gorsze. A teraz, kiedy zostało tak niewiele czasu, Łapo... prawie czuję w ustach adrenalinę. Ma gorzki, metaliczny smak i jest połączeniem strachu, instynktu samozachowawczego i paniki. Muszę przez to przejść, chcę przez to przejść, ale nie wiem, czy _potrafię_. Dumbledore powiedział, że muszę przygotować się psychicznie i fizycznie, ale nie wiem... czy mam w sobie dość odwagi.

Znów wypił łyk Ognistej Whisky. Syriusz obserwował go z rozdrażnieniem.

\- A to, przez co przechodzisz każdego miesiąca? Jesteś wystarczająco odważny, Lunatyku! Myślę, że jesteś najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam.

Remus pokręcił głową, ale Black mówił dalej.

\- Uda ci się zmierzyć z tym, co się wydarzy, Remusie, jestem tego pewien. Cokolwiek to będzie, na pewno nie może się równać z bólem przemiany.

Zaległa cisza, którą znów przerwał Syriusz.

\- Jeszcze coś, Lunatyku – jesteś niewinny. Nie idź tam jednak jutro myśląc, że jesteś _ofiarą_ ; nie dawaj im tej przewagi - urwał i zarumienił się nagle. - Przepraszam za to, co wydarzyło się wcześniej. Po prostu trochę mi tutaj odbija... Zamartwiam się tym, co się jutro stanie. Czuję się winny, że DSW właśnie ciebie chce wykorzystać jako przynętę, a nie kogoś innego, i frustruje jak jasna cholera, że to Kingsley odpowiada za twój ratunek. To, że nie mogę ci pomóc, wcale nie pomaga.

Black wypił swoją whisky do końca i sięgnął po butelkę, ale Lupin pokręcił głową.

\- Ja już dziękuję. Chcę mieć jutro jasny umysł - powiedział i wstał. - Pomagasz mi, Łapo. Zależało ci na tyle, by dogrzebać się do sedna tej sprawy i odkryć prawdę, a teraz zależy ci na tyle, by o tym ze mną porozmawiać. To wsparcie... nawet nie wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczy.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

\- Tylko mi się tu nie rozklejaj!

\- Nigdy - Remus również się uśmiechnął, ale nagle Black znów spoważniał.

\- Daj mi znać, jak tylko stamtąd wyjdziesz. Zapomnij o Dumbledorze i o wszystkich innych – po prostu się do mnie odezwij.

\- Obiecuję.

I z tą obietnicą Lupin opuścił Grimmauld Place.


	14. Chapter 14

Wariatka: Tak, Syriusz jest fantastycznym przyjacielem :) Owszem, jest w gorącej wodzie kąpany, ale na tym chyba właśnie polega jego urok ;)

 **Rozdział Czternasty**

 _Początek_

Remus spojrzał na swojego tosta, zawahał się, po czym odsunął go od siebie. Wiedział, że powinien coś zjeść, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić: jego żołądek przypominał zawiązany na supeł sznur. Z trudem udawało mu się zatrzymać w nim Eliksir Tojadowy.

Zerknął na zegarek. Do wyjścia została mu jeszcze godzina, ale i tak wstał. Bezczynne siedzenie i zastanawianie się nad tym, co może nastąpić, było jeszcze gorsze, niż wcześniejsze stawienie czoła Ministerstwu.

* * *

Syriusz odepchnął talerz z bekonem i pokręcił głową; jaki był naiwny myśląc, że będzie w stanie cokolwiek przełknąć! Stworek zabrał talerz ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Pan zastanawia się, co będzie z tym brudnym mieszańcem - wymamrotał na głos. - Czy parszywy zwierzak przetrwa noc?

Pięć Syriusza z hukiem uderzyła w stół.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, ty żałosny podsłuchiwaczu! - ryknął. - Nie obchodzi mnie, w której części domu się dzisiaj schowasz, ale dopilnuj, żeby to było daleko ode mnie, rozumiesz?

Uśmieszek zniknął z twarzy skrzata.

\- Stworek zawsze będzie posłuszny rozkazom pana - powiedział i zgięty w ukłonie wycofał się z kuchni, ale kiedy był już za drzwiami, Syriusz usłyszał jeszcze:

\- Może wilkołak zostanie ukrzyżowany i nigdy więcej nie postawi stopy w tym domu.

Mężczyzna zacisnął zęby. To będzie długi dzień.

* * *

Poranek, jak na lipiec, był niespotykanie chłodny. Kiedy Remus wyszedł z domu, nieco ciaśniej owinął się płaszczem, ale i tak drżał. Odsunął od siebie myśl, że być może wcale nie trzęsie się z powodu zimna.

Do Ministerstwa można było dojść różnorakimi drogami, ale stopy poprowadziły Lupina tą najbardziej okrężną i kiedy mężczyzna to zauważył, skrzywił się – najwyraźniej jego podświadomości również nie spieszyło się, by tam dotrzeć.

Skręcił na rynek. Większość handlarzy już spakowała towar i teraz rozmontowywała stoiska. Remus szedł między rozrzuconymi na ziemi pudłami i kratami, kiedy usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- Och, kochaneczku! Dawno cię nie widziałam!

Czarodziej odwrócił się i zmusił do powitania uśmiechem Peggy, która trzymała w ręku torbę pełną porzuconych warzyw.

\- Myślałem, że o tej porze wędrujesz już po mieście, Peggy - powiedział.

\- Tak by było, kochaneczku, ale... - kobieta kiwnęła głową w lewo. Lupin zerknął w tamtą stronę i ujrzał stojącą do niego tyłem kobietę, która najwyraźniej prosiła o coś kilku mężczyzn składających jeden ze straganów.

\- Jej dzieciaczek się zgubił - zdradziła Peggy roztrzęsionym głosem. - Pomagam go szukać.

Kobieta odwróciła się i nagle wszystkie myśli o Ministerstwie uleciały Remusowi z głowy: to była Elinor Draper.

\- Profesorze Lupin! - wykrzyknęła i ruszyła w jego stronę. - Och, profesorze!

Omal na niego nie wpadła i Remus wyciągnął rękę, by ją podeprzeć. Jej oczy błyszczały z niepokoju.

\- Thomas - wydyszała. - Thomas zniknął!

Thomas Draper. Bystry mały chłopiec o twarzy cherubina i szopie brązowych loków na głowie.

\- Błagam, niech mi pan pomoże, profesorze - poprosiła Elinor. - Nie wiem, co robić!

\- Co się stało?

\- Rano przyszliśmy na rynek. Kupowałam marchewki, a kiedy się odwróciłam, jego już nie było... - urwała ze szlochem. - Och, co ja teraz zrobię?

Remus rozejrzał się po placu i pomyślał o przypominających labirynt ulicach, które go otaczały; ciężko byłoby zliczyć ilość miejsc, do których mogło zawędrować ciekawskie dziecko – i w których można je było ukryć.

Podniósł z ziemi trzy duże, białe liście kapusty i otrzepał je z kurzu, a następnie wyciągnął różdżkę, wymamrotał _Imago_ i stuknął nią każdy liść.

\- Niech pani zamknie oczy i skoncentruje się na twarzy Thomasa - poinstruował Elinor. Kobieta posłusznie przymknęła powieki i w skupieniu zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Teraz proszę powoli wypuścić powietrze z płuc.

Ta prośba również została spełniona i Remus po kolei przysuwał liście do twarzy pani Draper tak, by jej oddech odbił się od ich powierzchni. Kiedy to się działo, na liściach zaczął się pojawiać obraz – twarz małego chłopca z kręconymi włosami. Elinor otworzyła oczy i aż krzyknęła.

\- To Thomas!

\- Weźcie je - odezwał się Lupin dając kobietom po jednym liściu. - Raczej nie powinniśmy pokazywać ich mugolom, ale czarownice i czarodzieje będą dzięki temu wiedzieć, jak wygląda Thomas. Podzielmy się i spotkajmy tu znów za godzinę.

* * *

Syriusz zamknął drzwi do swojej starej sypialni i usiadł przy biurku. Był pewien, że Stworek usłucha jego polecenia, ale ciężko było zagłuszyć towarzyszącą mu od zawsze potrzebę prywatności. Wyciągnął z szuflady portret i otworzył go.

\- Syriusz! - Regulus wyraźnie ucieszył się z tego, że go widzi.

\- Cześć.

Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co się stało?

Black westchnął. Jego młodszy brat zawsze czytał z niego jak z otwartej książki.

\- Jeden z moich przyjaciół jest w niebezpieczeństwie i musi się z nim zmierzyć sam. Nie mogę mu pomóc.

Za drzwiami Stworek zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądało na to, że pan się komuś zwierza, ale nie potrafił rozróżnić słów. I do kogo mówił?

\- Może panu zaczyna szwankować umysł - powiedział i objął się z radością.

* * *

Po minach Peggy i Elinor Remus natychmiast zorientował się, że ich próby odkrycia, gdzie zniknął Thomas, powiodły się nie bardziej niż jego własne.

\- Przykro mi - odezwał się delikatnie. - Nikt nic nie widział ani nie słyszał.

\- Przykro mi, kochanie - dodała Peggy. W oczach Elinor błysnęły łzy.

\- Co ja teraz zrobię? - wyszeptała. Lupin odetchnął głęboko.

\- Po pierwsze, niech pani wróci do domu. Może Thomas się zgubił, ale ktoś go znalazł i kiedy dowiedział się, gdzie mieszka...

Oczy pani Draper rozbłysnęły.

\- … odprowadził go do domu! Och, profesorze, może ma pan rację!

\- Jeśli tak nie będzie, proszę skontaktować się z Ministerstwem i zgłosić jego zaginięcie. Urzędnicy przeczeszą teren i skoordynują dokładne poszukiwania.

Elinor pokiwała głową.

\- Dziękuję panu, profesorze, za wszystko. Natychmiast wrócę do domu.

Remus spojrzał na Peggy.

\- Obawiam się, że jestem umówiony na spotkanie. Czy możesz ją odprowadzić?

\- Oczywiście.

Kobieta wzięła Elinor pod rękę i powoli wyprowadziła ją z placu.

\- Chodź, kochanie, wracamy do domu.

* * *

Rozmowa Syriusza z Regulusem była jednocześnie frustrująca i podnosząca na duchu; młodszy brat wyraźnie mu współczuł, ale zadawał zbyt wiele pytań, na które Syriusz nie mógł odpowiedzieć, więc w końcu zirytowany zatrzasnął pudełeczko i poszukał azylu gdzie indziej.

Teraz siedział z głową opartą o ciało śpiącego Hardodzioba słuchając pisków i podniesionych głosów rozlegających się piętro niżej. Rozróżniał niektóre słowa: najwidoczniej Hermiona i Ginny padły ofiarami jednego z „eksperymentalnych" dowcipów Freda i George'a. Black znał bliźniaków na tyle, by domyślić się, że eksperyment wcale nie był przypadkowy, ale był też pewien, że dziewczęta będą umiały skutecznie im się za to odpłacić.

Czuł, jak ciało hipogryfa unosi się i opada pod jego głową w kojącym rytmie, zupełnie jakby ktoś objął go ramieniem i zapewnił, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Spojrzał na stojący na kominku srebrny zegar oparty na elegancko rzeźbionych, stylizowanych na węże nogach, który jego ojciec podarował matce na piętnastą rocznicę ślubu. Remus dotarł już pewnie do Ministerstwa.

Cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć, właśnie się zaczęło.


	15. Chapter 15

Wariatka: Zgodnie z życzeniem – kolejny rozdział nieco wcześniej :) A biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem chora i przez to uwięziona w domu, a do przetłumaczenia został mi już tylko jeden rozdział, to prawdopodobnie wkrótce dobrniemy do końca ;) Na razie jednak znów zobaczymy się z Meredith.

Miłej lektury!

 **Rozdział Piętnasty**

 _Oko w Oko_

Poczekalnia była pusta. Remus usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy celowo zaaranżowano ją w tak niekomfortowy sposób. Odkąd cztery godziny temu przybył do Ministerstwa, zdążył już przedrzeć się przez nieskończoną ilość papierologii; później zawołano go, przyprowadzono do poczekalni, kazano usiąść i czekać. W przeciwieństwie do jego ostatniej wizyty w tym miejscu, teraz nie było tu nikogo innego. Lupin spróbował odgadnąć, ile czasu już tu spędził, i doszedł do wniosku, że co najmniej pół godziny. Jego żołądek zacisnął się z głodu i mężczyzna uświadomił sobie, że nie ma w nim nic oprócz Wywaru Tojadowego.

Eliksir był jednym z najbardziej błyskotliwych wynalazków w magicznym świecie i Remus był mile zaskoczony, kiedy dowiedział się, że Ministerstwo postanowiło oferować go wilkołakom w obniżonej cenie. Pomyślał, że ma to sens: urzędnicy z pewnością woleli, by osoby dotknięte likantropią spędzały pełnie zwinięte w kłębek na fotelach w swoich domach, a nie biegały po kraju siejąc spustoszenie.

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi do sali konsultacyjnej.

\- Profesor R. J. Lupin?

Meredith spojrzała na niego z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy. Kiedy Remus do niej podszedł, krótko skinęła mu głową na powitanie.

\- Przykro mi, R. J. - wyszeptała i przygryzła wargę.

Lupin niechętnie wszedł do gabinetu. W środku siedział za biurkiem uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Peabody, który raczył się właśnie filiżanką herbaty.

\- Profesorze Lupin! Jak miło znów pana widzieć!

Remus tylko kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Nie sądził, że będzie w stanie jeszcze bardziej znielubić tego człowieka, ale w tym momencie zrozumiał, że się mylił. Informacje Kingsleya o eksperymentach, jakie przeprowadzał Peabody, odpięły mu w myślach Lupina łatkę sadystycznego, irytującego urzędasa; jego okrucieństwo sięgało znacznie wyższych, wręcz niewyobrażalnych poziomów.

\- W tym miesiącu wybraliśmy kilku kandydatów do pewnych dodatkowych testów. Przepraszam, że musiał pan tak długo czekać, ale uzdrowicielka Johnson dyskutowała ze mną na temat konieczności ich przeprowadzenia - Remus rzucił spojrzenie w kierunku Meredith i wyraźnie widział smutek w jej oczach. Musiała kłócić się z Peabodym przez dłuższy czas. - Wytłumaczyłem jej jednak, że chociaż uważam te testy za niezbędne, to nie uważam, by musiały być przeprowadzone przez konkretnego uzdrowiciela.

Lupin domyślił się, że Meredith protestowała przeciwko testom tak zaciekle, że Peabody zagroził jej całkowitym odsunięciem od projektu. Ona jednak została – została dla niego.

Mężczyzna z trudem przełknął ślinę i zmusił się do zachowania spokoju.

\- O jakich testach mowa? - zapytał i od razu pożałował, że jego głos jest tak chrapliwy.

\- Och, to nic specjalnie wyczerpującego - zapewnił go Peabody. - Jestem pewien, że da pan sobie radę.

Remus przypomniał sobie, co ostatnim razem powiedziała mu Meredith: testy stanowiły rodzaj gry na zwłokę i miały na celu zatrzymanie go w Ministerstwie dłużej niż to było konieczne, na tyle długo, by nie zdążył wrócić do domu na czas przemiany. Ich celem było ponowne zamknięcie go w klatce.

Meredith wskazała parawan stojący w rogu pomieszczenia.

\- Proszę się rozebrać.

Lupin zerknął na Peabody'ego, który najwyraźniej nie zamierzał wychodzić z gabinetu; marzył, by zetrzeć mu z ust ten uśmieszek. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy nie odmówić współpracy, ale odsunął od siebie tę kuszącą myśl. _Pamiętaj, dlaczego to robisz_ , powiedział do siebie. _To wszystko się dzisiaj skończy._

Meredith chwyciła go za ramię i zaprowadziła za parawan, jak najdalej od Peabody'ego.

\- Przykro mi, R.J., naprawdę - wyszeptała.

\- Już wolę, żebyś to była ty, Meredith, niż... - Lupin nie dokończył swojej myśli.

\- Posłuchaj – masz przez cały czas patrzeć na mnie - głos kobiety był cichy ale nie znoszący sprzeciwu. - Patrz tylko na mnie, rozumiesz? Obiecuję, że postaram się załatwić to wszystko tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Czując, jak zasycha mu w gardle, Remus zdjął ubranie. _Oddychaj_ , upomniał się. _Dasz radę. To jeszcze nie jest nic strasznego._

Wyszedł zza przepierzenia, stanął na środku pokoju i mimo woli znów wbił wzrok w Peabody'ego. Meredith stanęła między nimi.

\- Na mnie - wymamrotała bezgłośnie i Lupin skierował spojrzenie na nią.

Uzdrowicielka działała szybko i sprawnie. Jej pełna spokoju determinacja dodała mu siły. Robił to, co mu kazała, i wciąż na nią patrzył, dzięki czemu udawało mu się ignorować Peabody'ego, nadal sączącego swoją herbatę. Kiedy nie mógł spoglądać Meredith w oczy – na przykład wtedy, gdy kobieta oglądała półokrągłą bliznę po ugryzieniu na jego prawej łopatce – wbijał wzrok w ścianę nad głową urzędnika i koncentrował się na tym, ile wyrazów można ułożyć ze słów „uzdrowicielka Meredith Jane Johnson". Właśnie przyszło mu do głowy „uradowani", kiedy usłyszał:

\- Ostatni test – muszę zmierzyć obwód pańskiego przedramienia.

Owinęła centymetr wokół jego napiętego bicepsa, po czym zapisała wynik w notatniku leżącym na biurku.

\- Proszę bardzo, R. J. - odezwała się z nutką triumfu w głosie. - Skończone. Powinien pan zdążyć do domu na wieczorną herbatę.

Ledwie świadomy, że uśmiech Peabody'ego zniknął z jego ust, Remus popatrzył na nią najpierw z niedowierzaniem, a następnie z nadzieją. Przechytrzyła tego urzędnika! Sprytna, mądra Meredith! Zakończyła testy w rekordowym tempie. Peabody nie mógł narzekać: zrobiła wszystko, o co ją poprosił. Może uda mu się jednak uniknąć klatki tej nocy...? Lupin odwrócił się i spojrzał na zegar wiszący przy drzwiach; uzdrowicielka miała rację, powinien zdążyć wrócić do domu, zanim wzejdzie księżyc. _Ministerstwo będzie musiało wysunąć oskarżenia przeciwko Peabody'emu i Christie wyłącznie na podstawie dokumentów_ , pomyślał, _albo Kingsley będzie musiał oprzeć się na dowodach kogoś innego..._

Z tych rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Peabody'ego.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, uzdrowicielko Johnson! - odezwał się mężczyzna bez śladu szczerości. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, jestem taki niezdarny!

Meredith i Remus odwrócili się i zobaczyli przewróconą filiżankę Peabody'ego. Wszystkie notatki zalała herbata.

\- Nie! - krzyknęła kobieta z rozdrażnieniem i sięgnęła po różdżkę, ale urzędnik był szybszy.

\- Accio! - powiedział celując własną różdżką w notatki, które natychmiast wylądowały w jego rękach.

\- Nie Accio, tylko Accrio! - warknęła uzdrowicielka wyrywając mu pergaminy. Rzuciła na nie zaklęcie wysuszające, ale było już za późno – palce Peabody'ego rozmazały atrament tak, że większość notatek była całkowicie nieczytelna. Remus westchnął cicho. Był beznadziejnie naiwny sądząc, że uda mu się uniknąć czegoś, czego uniknąć nie mógł. Spojrzał na Meredith, wciąż wściekłą, a następnie na Peabody'ego, bez zapału wycierającego resztki herbaty na biurku, znów szeroko uśmiechniętego. _Łapa miał rację_ , pomyślał nagle. _Najwyższy czas zaakceptować to, co się dzieje... i przejść do ofensywy._

\- Co za nieszczęśliwy wypadek, panie Peabody - odezwał się, ale jego oczy wręcz ciskały gromy na myśl o tym oczywistym kłamstwie. - Bez wątpienia uzdrowicielka Johnson będzie musiała znów przeprowadzić wszystkie badania.

\- Część notatek się zachowała - zapewniła Meredith chwytając świeży kawałek pergaminu i pospiesznie przepisując to, co była w stanie odczytać. - I tak uda mi się wypuścić stąd pana na czas...

Remus pochylił się i chwycił dłoń, w której trzymała pióro.

\- Proszę się nie spieszyć - poprosił cicho. - Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

\- Ale R. J...

\- Jestem pewien, że jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, będę mógł przejść transformację tutaj – nieprawdaż, panie Peabody?

Urzędnik uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że Lupin ujrzał wszystkie jego białe, równe zęby. _On wie, że ja wiem, że to maskarada mająca na celu ponowne zamknięcie mnie w klatce_ , pomyślał. _Podtrzymujemy pozory tylko ze względu na Meredith._

\- Z pewnością uda nam się zapewnić panu schronienie, profesorze - odparł Peabody wpatrując się w Remusa. Uzdrowicielka Johnson zerkała to na jednego, to na drugiego; wiedziała, że coś się dzieje, ale nie miała pojęcia co.

\- Jesteś tego pewien, R. J.? - zapytała półgłosem. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, po czym znów skierował wzrok na Peabody'ego.

\- Absolutnie - zapewnił.

* * *

Kiedy druga tura testów skończyła się i Remus znów założył na siebie ubranie, nie musiał nawet patrzeć na zegar by wiedzieć, że nie zdąży już wrócić do domu na czas przemiany: widział to w pełnej rezygnacji minie Meredith i pełnej triumfu twarzy Peabody'ego.

\- Co teraz? - zapytał krótko. Urzędnik wstał i podszedł do drzwi.

\- Zechce pan dołączyć do mnie, profesorze... myślę, że zna pan drogę.

\- Może powinnam iść z wami - wtrąciła się Meredith. Remus zawahał się – takiej możliwości nie wziął pod uwagę. Spojrzał na Peabody'ego, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Obawiam się, uzdrowicielko Johnson, że od tej pory wkraczamy w tak zwane ściśle tajne rejony – tylko urzędnicy Ministerstwa i ich goście. Nie chciałbym rano rzucać na panią zaklęcia zapomnienia...

Groźba była jednocześnie subtelna i jednoznaczna. Lupin już się nie wahał.

\- Wszystko w porządku - zapewnił. - Może pani wracać do domu. Dam sobie radę - i zanim kobieta mogła powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, szybko opuścił gabinet.


	16. Chapter 16

Wariatka: Hehe, chodziło mi o jeden rozdział do przetłumaczenia, nie do opublikowania :D Staram się zawsze być chociaż o jeden dodatkowy rozdział do przodu z tłumaczeniem, żeby móc w miarę regularnie robić aktualki. Ja również chętnie częściej natykałabym się na takich lekarzy jak Meredith... Za życzenia dziękuję, już jest lepiej (aczkolwiek z autopsji wiem, że do pełnego zdrowia wrócę za jakiś miesiąc!) :)

Dziś przed nami w końcu wielki finał (część pierwsza)! Zapraszam do czytania ;)

 **Rozdział Szesnasty**

 _Czarna Godzina_

Wilkołaki bardzo niechętnie wchodzą do zamkniętych pomieszczeń; właśnie z tego powodu droga od Wierzby Bijącej do Wrzeszczącej Chaty była tak kręta i trudno dostępna: by wyeliminować możliwość ucieczki. Dopiero zachęta Rogacza, Łapy i Glizdogona pozwalała Remusowi nakłonić swoją wilczą połowę do przejścia wąskim korytarzem pełnym wystających z ziemi korzeni drzew.

Kiedy teraz szedł jednym z korytarzy Ministerstwa, czuł bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że ściany dosłownie zaczynają na niego napierać. Wilk czaił się już pod jego skórą – i bardzo nie chciał tutaj być. Mężczyzna miał niewielką nadzieję, że jego szybki marsz zostawi Peabody'ego w tyle, ale wciąż słyszał ciche kroki urzędnika tuż obok siebie.

Na końcu korytarza pojawiły się dobrze mu znane drzwi. Lupin bez wahania otworzył je i wszedł do środka. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył, był Christie, jak zwykle przyciskający notatnik do swojej wątłej piersi. Następnie dostrzegł klatkę: błyszczącą, sterylną... przerażającą. Nagle poczuł, jak coś wewnątrz niego dosłownie się zacina; pamięć wilka działała bez zarzutu.

\- Widzę, że profesorowi Lupinowi jednak udało się do nas dołączyć - uśmiechnął się Christie.

\- Owszem – zaoferowałem panu profesorowi schronienie na dzisiejszą noc - Peabody radośnie skinął głową zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 _Schronienie!_ Remus ledwie powstrzymał parsknięcie.

\- Wystarczy tego, panowie - odezwał się ostro. - Nie ma tu nikogo oprócz nas. Możecie przestać udawać.

Peabody i Christie wymienili spojrzenia i Lupin ugryzł się w język, niepewny, czy nie posunął się za daleko.

 _Pamiętaj, że nie wiesz nic na temat tego, co robią, nie wiesz nic o innych wilkołakach i wszystkich tych eksperymentach... a oni nie wiedzą, że to wszystko się dzisiaj skończy. Zachowuj się tak, jak byś się zachowywał kilka miesięcy temu... przed Zakonem, przed Syriuszem..._

Remus ruchem głowy wskazał klatkę.

\- O co tym razem chodzi? - spytał niepewnym głosem. Odpowiedział mu Peabody.

\- Zapewne pamięta pan, profesorze, że kiedy ostatnim razem mieliśmy zaszczyt gościć tu pana w czasie pełni, pojawiły się pewne pytania na temat skuteczności Wywaru Tojadowego.

\- Pamiętam - odparł Lupin zimno. Urzędnik uśmiechnął się.

\- Pojawiło się kilka nowych pytań, na które chcielibyśmy uzyskać odpowiedź - wyjaśnił. Remus spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- A dlaczego myślą panowie, że wejdę do tej klatki? Wypiłem eliksir – mogę równie dobrze przemienić się tutaj.

Christie odchrząknął cicho.

\- Czy dokładnie przyjrzał się pan klatce?

Coś w tonie jego głosu zaniepokoiło Lupina. Mężczyzna rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, po czym jeszcze raz uważnie obejrzał wnętrze klatki.

W przeciwległym kącie leżał niewielki koc, a znad jego brzegu wystawała czuprynka ciemnobrązowych loków.

Remus wydał z siebie jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk i rzucił się do klatki, nie zauważając nawet, jak Christie rusza, by szybko zamknąć za nim drzwi. Podbiegł do kąta, przyklęknął i odchylił koc.

\- Nie... - wyszeptał. Przed nim leżał Thomas Draper pogrążony w głębokim śnie.

Lupin kompletnie znieruchomiał i tylko czuł, jak gdzieś w jego wnętrzu rodzi się potężna fala emocji zalewająca powoli całe ciało. W końcu gniew aż rzucił go w stronę Peabody'ego i Christie. Mimo iż od wilkołaka dzieliły ich stalowe kraty, obaj mężczyźni aż się cofnęli na widok jego furii.

\- To jest dziecko! Niewinne dziecko! - wrzasnął Remus. - Natychmiast go stąd zabierzecie!

\- Profesorze... - zaczął Christie.

\- Natychmiast, Peabody! Róbcie ze mną co chcecie, ale oddajcie tego chłopca jego rodzicom! - wyciągnął dłoń przez kraty próbując chwycić któregoś z urzędników, ale obaj zwinnym ruchem odsunęli się od niego. - Nazywa się Thomas Draper i jego matka szaleje z niepokoju!

\- Profesorze Lupin... - zaczął znów Christie, ale Peabody położył rękę na jego ramieniu, jakby chciał go uciszyć.

\- Zabierzcie go do domu – natychmiast! - zawył Lupin rzucając się z frustracją na kraty i obrzucił urzędników stekiem przekleństw. Kiedy wilk był już bardzo blisko, Remus często miał problemy z kontrolowaniem silnych emocji: dzisiaj jednak nawet nie zamierzał się hamować.

Peabody i Christie w milczeniu obserwowali wściekłość Lupina. W końcu jego złość się wypaliła i mężczyzna, zdyszany, upadł na kolana i wbił w nich wzrok.

\- Błagam - odezwał się cicho. - Na litość boską... zabierzcie go stąd...

Ale patrząc na ich spokojne, nieporuszone twarze zrozumiał, że nie przekona ich ani groźbą ani prośbą. Peabody spojrzał na niego z zakłopotaniem.

\- Panie profesorze, nie pozwolilibyśmy, żeby niewinnemu chłopcu stała się krzywda, podobnie jak pan! Proszę się nie martwić.

Remus rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku Thomasa. Mimo hałasu, jaki panował wokół niego, chłopiec wciąż smacznie spał.

\- Eliksir Somnola - wyjaśnił Christie. - Dziecko będzie spało do rana.

 _To oszczędzi mi przynajmniej jedną nieprzyjemną rozmowę_ , pomyślał Remus. _Thomasie, to ja, profesor Lupin. Zamknij oczy, bo zamierzam pokazać ci pewną_ _ **niewiarygodną**_ _sztuczkę..._

Wstał, wrócił do chłopca i naciągnął mu kocyk na ramiona.

\- Co on w ogóle tutaj robi?

\- Jest bardzo młody, prawda? - zauważył Peabody ignorując pytanie Lupina. - Mniej więcej w tym samym wieku co pan, kiedy został pan ugryziony?

Remus nie odpowiedział, ale urzędnik miał rację. Wbrew własnej woli wrócił pamięcią do tamtej nocy...

 _...biegł, biegł tak szybko, jak potrafił, chociaż miał wrażenie, że jego nogi są zrobione z galarety. Biegł, chociaż wiedział, że i tak nie ucieknie. Nie uda mu się uciec – zrozumiał to, gdy tylko spojrzał w oczy tego wilka. Zaledwie o tym pomyślał, wilk rzucił się na niego i swoim ogromnym ciężarem przygwoździł do ziemi. Chłopczyk wylądował twarzą w leśnym poszyciu pełnym zbutwiałych liści. Czuł na szyi gorący oddech wilkołaka. Zamknął oczy. „Kocham was, mamo, tato", pomyślał. I nagle – ból nie do zniesienia! Długie, ostre zęby wbiły się głęboko w jego ramię..._

Remus wrócił myślami do rzeczywistości akurat w porę, by usłyszeć słowa Peabody'ego.

\- Wie pan, w Ministerstwie utworzyła się pewnego rodzaju opozycja przeciwko pomysłowi zaopatrywania wilkołaków w Wywar Tojadowy, nawet za symboliczną opłatę.

Lupin zmarszczył brwi słysząc ten nie związany z niczym komentarz, ale natychmiast uzmysłowił sobie, że ci dwaj nigdy nie dzielą się takimi informacjami bez powodu, więc zmusił się do koncentracji.

\- Muszę pana zapewnić, że osobiście uważałem to za dobry pomysł - zapewnił Peabody. - Ale wydaje mi się, że pan Christie był jedną z osób, które głosowały przeciwko.

\- Tak - potwierdził drugi urzędnik. - Obawiałem się, że wilkołaki zaczną zbytnio polegać na tym eliksirze – innymi słowy, że staną się zbyt lekkomyślne; ostatecznie wystarczyłaby tylko niewielka pomyłka w sposobie przygotowywania lub ilości poszczególnych składników, by stał się kompletnie bezużyteczny; co byśmy wtedy zrobili?

Minęła krótka chwila, zanim słowa Christie'ego w pełni dotarły do Remusa, ale kiedy to się stało, cały świat dosłownie się zatrzymał. Mężczyzna poczuł, jak zimny strach rozchodzi się falami po jego ciele, i z rozpaczą spojrzał na parę urzędników. Jego eliksir, eliksir ochraniający w czasie pełni ludzki rozum, który wypił jak mały, grzeczny wilkołak... czy chcieli dać do zrozumienia, że zmienili jego skład?

Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę Thomasa i atak paniki omal go nie udusił. Ludzie dziecko, mały chłopiec – dla wilkołaka najsłodsza z możliwych ofiar! Lupin nieporadnie odsunął się do tyłu, próbując jak najbardziej zwiększyć dystans między sobą i Thomasem, chociaż w tej niewielkiej klatce to i tak nie miało sensu.

Gdzie był Kingsley? Remus ze strachem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Dlaczego Ministerstwo jeszcze nie wkroczyło do akcji, by to przerwać? Przecież nawet jeśli nie zabije Thomasa, jeśli „tylko" zdąży go ugryźć i skazać w ten sposób na życie pariasa, które sam wiódł, to i tak wiedział, że tego nie zniesie: jeśli go złapią i zamkną, oszaleje – a jeśli nie powstrzymają go na czas, sam się zabije.

Remus spróbował ubrać w słowa huragan myśli i obrazów kłębiący się w jego głowie, próbował uratować życie Thomasa elokwencją, która mogłaby przekonać Peabody'ego i Christie i ocalić chłopca – ocalić ich obu – ale z jego gardła wydobył się tylko długi, nieokreślony dźwięk, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zwierzęcy.

Przemiana! Wpływ księżyca zaczął już działać i Remus bardziej niż kiedykolwiek walczył o to, by pozostać człowiekiem; objął się ramionami w talii, by zachować ludzką postać, ale oczywiście był to daremny trud; jego ścięgna już rozciągały się wokół zmienionych, większych mięśni; kości pękały, przemieszczały się i wydłużały rozrywając ubranie. Szare, wilcze futro przebiło się przez skórę pokrywając stopniowo całe ciało, od czubka głowy aż po palce u stóp.

Lupin wyswobodził się ze swoich znoszonych ubrań i wydał z siebie pełen najgłębszej rozpaczy skowyt, po czym położył się na boku pod jedną ze ścian klatki i zaczął głęboko, spazmatycznie skamleć – w taki właśnie sposób płakały wilkołaki. Wciąż posiadał ludzki umysł! Słowa Christie'ego były blefem.

Remus leżał na podłodze czując, jak całe jego ciało zalewa ulga, a strach odchodzi w niepamięć, ale uświadomił sobie również, że Kingsley nie przyjdzie – i że nie pojawi się również żadna ekipa ratunkowa. Departament Spraw Wewnętrznych nie mógł wiedzieć, że jego eliksir nie został sabotowany, a przecież z pewnością interweniowaliby, gdyby istniała najmniejsza szansa, że pod postacią wilkołaka może skrzywdzić niewinne dziecko!

To oznaczało, że został pozostawiony samemu sobie.

Peabody odkaszlnął cicho i Lupin podniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Na twarzy urzędnika nie było widać nawet śladu skruchy. Obok niego Christie zapisywał coś zawzięcie w swoim notatniku. Remus przez chwilę z przyjemnością oddawał się ponurym myślom na temat tego, co miałby ochotę zrobić tym ludziom za ten moment koszmarnej niepewności, przez który kazali mu przejść, gdy nagle zorientował się, że Peabody coś do niego mówi.

\- Właśnie mówiłem, jak się cieszę, że udało się panu pomyślnie przejść przez transformację, profesorze - powtórzył urzędnik z nutką nagany w głosie.

\- Obaj bardzo się cieszymy, że możemy tu pana gościć - dodał Christie.

 _Nie wątpię_ , pomyślał Remus z wściekłością, obserwując nieukrywaną radość na twarzy Christie'ego i szeroki uśmiech na ustach Peabody'ego. _Cokolwiek planujecie, nie możecie się doczekać, aż doprowadzicie to do końca!_

\- Po pana nienagannym zachowaniu podczas ostatniego spotkania, nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać, by znów nie zapewnić panu towarzystwa.

Lupin natychmiast cały się spiął. Skąd nadejdzie pierwszy atak? I wtedy zauważył nowy element klatki, którego wcześniej, zajęty Thomasem, nie dostrzegł: w jednej ze ścian wycięto średniej wielkości otwór, który na razie zakrywała drewniana przegroda. Po drugiej stronie z otworu wychodził zabudowany, drewniany tunel ciągnący się aż do ściany pomieszczenia, prawdopodobnie łączący je z sąsiednim pokojem.

Remus zadumał się nad jego przeznaczeniem, gdy nagle z wnętrza tunelu dobiegł do niego dźwięk drapiących podłogę pazurów. _Szczury?_ , pomyślał ze zdziwieniem. _Nie, coś większego – duży pies, taki jak Łapa..._ Nagle zesztywniał: czyżby złapali Syriusza? Czyżby w jakiś sposób go w to wciągnięto?

\- Kolejny gość Ministerstwa - oznajmił Peabody tajemniczo. - Panie Christie, czy byłby pan łaskaw...?

Christie podszedł do drewnianej przegrody i otworzył zatrzask. Do klatki natychmiast wpadł wielki, rudy wilk i zamrugał, oślepiony jasnym światłem; kiedy próbował zorientować się, gdzie jest, Remusowi krew ścięła się w żyłach. _Kształt pyska... sterczący ogon... to nie jest wilk... to wilkołak..._

Lupin w jednej chwili zrozumiał słowa Christie'ego, obecność Thomasa i plany Peabody'ego: to nie jego eliksir został zmieniony, tylko eliksir drugiego wilkołaka. Kiedy bestia próbowała odnaleźć się w nowym otoczeniu, Remus zauważył jej oczy: złociste, błyszczące i pełne żądzy mordu. Lada moment poczuje zapach człowieka i rzuci się na niego – i żeby ochronić Thomasa, Lupin będzie musiał z nią walczyć. Tego właśnie chcieli Peabody i Christie. Zbadali już działanie Wywaru Tojadowego w sytuacji, gdy to jemu groziło niebezpieczeństwo; teraz zamierzali sprawdzić, czy działał równie skutecznie, gdy walka na śmierć i życie miała się toczyć w obronie kogoś innego. Remus doskonale wiedział jednak coś, o czym oni nie mieli pojęcia: będzie walczył, ale na pewno przegra, bo mimo iż z całego serca pragnął ocalić Thomasa, był tylko człowiekiem w ciele wilka, pozbawionym instynktu zabijania, który kierował zachowaniem jego przeciwnika. Zamierzał walczyć, ale tego nie chciał. _To tylko jakaś biedna dusza będąca pionkiem w ich grze, dokładnie tak jak ja._ Jednak musiał spróbować... nawet jeśli miało go to kosztować życie.

 _Nie myśl już o tym_ , zbeształ się surowo. _Przygotuj się. Zaraz zaatakuje._

Wilkołak w końcu go zauważył. Natychmiast skulił się, niepewny, jak traktować Remusa. Nagle jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się; zwabiony ludzkim zapachem, rzucił się na porzucone ubranie Lupina i zaczął rozszarpywać je na strzępy. Kiedy to robił, Lupin kątem oka zauważył, jak Christie krok za krokiem zbliża się do klatki i w końcu staje tuż obok wilkołaka. Wtedy bestia bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zaatakowała dzielące ich stalowe pręty i wściekle kłapnęła potężnymi szczękami. Christie upuścił notatnik i niezgrabnym łukiem przewrócił się na plecy. W innych okolicznościach Remus uznałby to pewnie za zabawne, ale teraz tylko stał bez ruchu czekając na ten koszmarny moment, gdy wilkołak odwróci się w jego stronę. Niemal słyszał w głowie słowa Syriusza: „Myślę, że jesteś najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam" i bez cienia wesołości obnażył zęby. Tej nocy nie ocali go cała odwaga świata.

Christie umknął i wilkołak przestał się nim interesować; zamiast tego znów skierował uwagę na swojego towarzysza: tę dziwną istotę, która wyglądała jak wilk, ale pachniała podobnie jak przepyszna zdobycz, do której należały ubrania, które właśnie rozszarpał. Nagle wilkołak postawił uszy, jego ślepia rozszerzyły się i Remus zrozumiał, że to _ten moment_. Skulił się więc lekko do pozycji obronnej przed Thomasem, wydał z siebie ostrzegawcze warknięcie i przygotował na to, co miało nastąpić. Drugi wilk odpowiedział mu wściekłym charkotem; jego oczy wędrowały od Lupina do upragnionej zdobyczy. W końcu zaatakował.

Remus również rzucił się na niego i dwie bestie spotkały się w powietrzu, kłapiąc zębiskami, splatając się ze sobą, tworząc wielką kulę nastroszonego futra, ostrych jak brzytwa pazurów i wściekłych warkotów, walcząc o dominację. Lupin spróbował przenieść tę walkę jak najdalej od Thomasa, w pobliże wejścia do klatki. Jego przeciwnik był szybszy, ale Remus był większy i wykorzystał to, by odrzucić go na kraty. Chwilowo pozbawiony tchu, wilkołak upadł na podłogę, a nad nim Lupin zauważył Christie'ego z nieodłącznym notatnikiem w dłoni i szeroko otwartymi ustami. _Pewnie podoba mu się ten występ_ , pomyślał ze złością, ale nie miał czasu na kolejne refleksje, ponieważ w tym momencie wilkołak znów go zaatakował. Jego zęby zatopiły się w lewym ramieniu Remusa i mężczyzna poczuł przeszywający ból, gdy krew zalała jego futro. Jego lewa łapa osłabła i nie zdążyła wykonać potrzebnego ruchu. Lupin rozpaczliwie próbował zmusić swoje ciało, by zrobiło to, co chciał; rzucił się do przodu z żałosną nadzieją, że odepchnie swojego napastnika, ale wilk tylko mocniej zacisnął szczęki na jego łopatce. Remus wyrwał się z tego potrzasku, ale czuł, jak zęby przeciwnika rozszarpują jego mięśnie.

Nagle upadł na bok, a wilkołak wykorzystał tę okazję, by aż do kości rozorać pazurami jego pysk i policzek, po czym rzucił mu się do gardła. Lupin odsunął głowę i zęby napastnika tylko musnęły jego szyję. Z wysiłkiem odsunął się na bok, a następnie całym ciężarem ciała wbił wilkołaka w kraty na bocznej ścianie klatki.

Wilk, najwyraźniej chcący jak najszybciej skończyć tę walkę i zająć się swoją zdobyczą, wydał z siebie pełen furii warkot i znów zaatakował. Tym razem rzucił się z taką energią, że dosłownie przygwoździł Remusa do ziemi, zupełnie pozbawiając go tchu. Jego pazury rozpłatały cały bok ciała Lupina i gdy z żądzą mordu ruszył dalej, Remus, sparaliżowany bólem, mógł co najwyżej przeturlać się na bok, świadomy, że teraz nic już nie stało na przeszkodzie między wilkiem i Thomasem – a on nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

I wtedy wszystko wydarzyło się naraz: w pomieszczeniu, gdzieś za kratami, nastąpiło nagłe poruszenie, ktoś jednocześnie rzucił zaklęcia „Leviosa" i „Drętwota", rozległy się krzyki i jęki i w końcu Remus stracił przytomność.


	17. Chapter 17

Hej! :) Przepraszam za to opóźnienie aktualki, ale niestety miałam na głowie kilka innych spraw i fanfik musiał poczekać :( Przed nami ostatni rozdział! Mam wielką nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba, i że w ogóle miło będziecie wspominać czytanie tej historii :) Dziękuję bardzo serdecznie za każdy zostawiony komentarz - to dla mnie zawsze największa motywacja do tłumaczenia kolejnych opowiadań :3

EKP: To, że Ministerstwo na to pozwala i takie tortury dzieją się w świetle prawa, jest jednym z głównych powodów, dla których lubię to opo, ponieważ jest to bardzo _prawdziwe_ \- i szczerze mówiąc w żadnej innej historii nie zetknęłam się z takim problemem, w dodatku opisanym w tak wciągający sposób.

Co do tłumaczenia, to z pewnością nie mówię nie, chociaż póki co nie mam niczego nowego na oku :) Mogę jednak zapewnić, że jeśli znów wezmę na warsztat fanfik HP, to będzie to coś podobnego do "Po Latach" i "Tworząc Historię", ponieważ ten rodzaj opowiadań najbardziej mnie wciąga ;) Dziękuję bardzo!

Freja: Witam znów! :) Dzięki stokrotne za komentarz, w dodatku tak trafny - zgadzam się z nim całkowicie. Wena (mam nadzieję) zadziałała; poniżej efekty :]

Wariatka: Bardzo dziękuję za pochwałę, bo w opisach wciąż nie czuję się zbyt pewnie... Ale skoro ten się udał, to warto było tyle nad nim ślęczeć ;) Mam nadzieję, że ostatni rozdział również przypadnie Ci do gustu :)

 **Rozdział Siedemnasty**

 _Rozwiązanie_

Remus otworzył zapuchnięte oczy, obrócił się na łóżku, spojrzał w górę na wysoki sufit i rozpoznał swoją sypialnię na Grimmauld Place. Ostrożnie przesunął językiem po zębach; znów miały normalną wielkość, więc nie był już wilkiem. Spojrzał w dół na swoje niezaprzeczalnie ludzkie ciało ubrane w purpurowo-zieloną piżamę, która z pewnością nie należała do niego, a następnie zerknął na krzesło stojące u stóp łóżka: niemiłosiernie rozczochrany Syriusz zwinął się na nim w kłębek i teraz drzemał cicho.

Na szafce nocnej po lewej stronie Lupin z radością zauważył dużą tabliczkę najlepszej czekolady z Miodowego Królestwa i szklankę wody: jego głód i pragnienie domagały się natychmiastowego zaspokojenia. Mężczyzna spróbował usiąść i mimowolnie wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk; jego bok i ramię koszmarnie bolały. Hałas, choć niewielki, obudził Syriusza.

\- Witamy z powrotem! - powitał Remusa z uśmiechem. Lupin również się uśmiechnął.

\- Czy mógłbyś mi z nimi pomóc, Łapo? - zapytał ochrypłym głosem, bez skutku próbując ułożyć poduszki tak, by móc się na nich oprzeć.

\- Ja to zrobię - odparł Black. - Ty powinieneś leżeć bez ruchu i dochodzić do siebie. Jestem pewien, że zawsze byłeś grzeczny przy pani Pomfrey! - dodał sięgając za plecy Remusa, by poprawić poduszki.

\- Ze strachu! - Lupin wyciągnął rękę po szklankę i wypił jej zawartość jednym haustem, a następnie wziął czekoladę, odpakował ją, odłamał spory kawałek i włożył do ust. Smakowała wybornie. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy, oparł się na poduszkach i pozwolił, by czekolada powoli rozpłynęła się na jego języku. Już odczuwał jej uspokajający, dobroczynny wpływ, czuł, jak rozgrzewa jego ciało.

Kiedy znów otworzył oczy, zauważył, że Syriusz przycupnął na brzegu łóżka i teraz wpatruje się w niego.

\- Lepiej?

\- Lepiej - kiwnął głową Lupin, ale nagle zmarszczył brwi. - Eee, Łapo... ta piżama?

\- Twoja jest w praniu - Black nie dodał, że była cała przesiąknięta krwią. - Ta jest Artura.

Oczy Remusa rozszerzyły się z niepokojem.

\- Molly chyba nie...?

\- Nie, nie - zapewnił Syriusz i odczekał moment. - To była Tonks.

Lupin zamarł z przerażenia. Jego przyjaciel parsknął śmiechem.

\- Poprosiła, żebym ci tak powiedział! I miała rację, to było śmieszne - wyjaśnił i westchnął. - Wszystko w porządku – to ja położyłem cię do łóżka.

Remusa zalała fala ulgi, więc nie zauważył, że na twarzy Syriusza nagle pojawił się ostry, pełen napięcia wyraz.

 _Druga nad ranem. Kingsley staje w holu z przykrytymi kocem noszami u boku._

 _\- Żyje - informuje i Syriusz od razu zauważa, że nie usłyszał tego, czego oczekiwał: „Z Remusem jest wszystko w porządku"._

 _\- Na górę – tylko cicho._

 _Sypialnia Remusa. Odchylony koc. Szok. Ciche przekleństwa._

 _\- Zatrzymaliśmy krwawienie._

 _\- Tak._

 _\- Zaszyliśmy rany._

 _\- Okej._

 _\- Wilkołaki bardzo szybko wracają do zdrowia._

 _-Wiem._

 _Cisza._

 _\- Było bardzo źle?_

 _\- Było gorzej, niż jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić._

 _Cisza._

 _\- Kiedy się obudzi, będzie pytał o chłopca o imieniu Thomas. Powiedz mu, że dziecku nic się nie stało i że znów jest ze swoją rodziną._

 _Syriusz unosi brwi._

 _\- Peabody i Christie postarali się o małą zachętę, by Remus wszedł do tej klatki._

 _Głęboki oddech._

 _Kingsley wychodzi._

 _Syriusz siedzi, obserwuje, słucha pospiesznego, płytkiego oddechu. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat jest świadkiem przemiany. Widzi, jak rany znów się otwierają. Oczyszcza je i ponownie zamyka. Kładzie przyjaciela do łóżka. Gdy rany otwierają się po raz kolejny, powtarza cały proces._

 _I czeka._

Remus poruszył się niespokojnie na łóżku, próbując jakoś uśmierzyć ból mięśni.

\- Jak długo? - spytał.

\- Dwa dni - odparł krótko Black. Oczy Lupina rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Minęły już dwa dni od pełni? Od zamknięcia w klatce i tego wilkołaka i...

\- Thomas! - wykrzyknął podrywając się z poduszek mimo rozdrażnionej miny Syriusza i protestów własnego, regenerującego się ciała.

\- Jest cały i zdrowy - pospieszył z zapewnieniem Black. - Kingsley powiedział, że chłopiec wrócił do domu i jest całkowicie bezpieczny.

Lupin opadł na łóżko, powoli przyswajając tę pozytywną wiadomość.

\- Co mnie ominęło?

\- Niewiele. Bliźniakom skonfiskowano spory zapas Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu, a ja już od czterech tygodni nie wystawiłem nosa z tego przeklętego domu. Jeśli chodzi o większe wydarzenia – no cóż, to byłbyś ty. Ale nie powiedzieliśmy o niczym dzieciakom: myślą, że po prostu masz za sobą ciężką pełnię... i w sumie to prawda, co nie? - Syriusz pochylił się nad Remusem. - Najpierw jednak powiedz mi, co się tam wydarzyło, Lunatyku. Czuwałem przy twoim łóżku dwa dni, a na razie dotarły do mnie tylko skrawki informacji, więc moja wyobraźnia postanowiła robić nadgodziny. Opowiedz mi wszystko po kolei.

Lupin otworzył usta, ale po chwili je zamknął. No cóż, przynajmniej tyle był winien przyjacielowi... Zaczął więc od badania lekarskiego, o którym miał teraz wrażenie, że odbyło się milion lat temu; opowiedział, jak Meredith starała się go chronić i jak w końcu zrozumiał, że nikt nie zdoła mu pomóc; jak postanowił, że podda się wszystkiemu, co przygotowali dla niego Peabody i Christie.

\- Podoba mi się ta Meredith - przyznał Syriusz z aprobatą.

\- To wyjątkowa osoba - kiwnął głową Lupin. - Pomogła mi tej nocy odnaleźć w sobie trochę odwagi.

Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę - odezwali się jednocześnie obaj mężczyźni. Do sypialni wszedł Kingsley.

\- Obudziłeś się - zauważył z uśmiechem, przysuwając sobie krzesło z drugiej strony łóżka.

\- Remus właśnie opowiada, co wydarzyło się w Ministerstwie - poinformował Black i rzucił aurorowi nastroszone spojrzenie za to, że ośmielił się im przerwać. Gdzieś w podświadomości Lupina mignęła bliżej niejasna myśl, ale kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał w pełną niecierpliwości twarz przyjaciela, kontynuował swoją relację: mówił o Christie'em, klatce i o tym, jak zauważył Thomasa Drapera.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wykorzystali tego chłopca... - rzucił Kingsley, ale nie dokończył tej myśli, bo nagle Remus rzucił się na niego. Syriusz zareagował błyskawicznie: chwycił przyjaciela za ramiona i odciągnął go od aurora.

\- Jak mogłeś? - furia prawie odebrała Lupinowi głos. - Byłeś tam! Słyszałeś, co mówili!

Kingsley patrzył na niego w kompletnym osłupieniu.

\- Uspokój się, Lunatyku! - warknął Black. - O czym ty mówisz?

\- On... on... - ciało Remusa przeszedł dreszcz i napięcie powoli zaczęło go opuszczać. Syriusz rozluźnił swój uchwyt. - Peabody i Christie - fuknął Lupin. - Zasugerowali, że zmieniono działanie mojego Wywaru Tojadowego i że kiedy rano obudzę się i znów przemienię w człowieka, będę mordercą albo co najmniej katem. Gdziekolwiek byłeś, jakkolwiek podsłuchiwałeś – nie słyszałeś, jak o tym mówili?

\- Oczywiście - zdziwienie Kingsley'a wciąż było tak samo autentyczne. Na twarzy Syriusza pojawił się wyraz przerażenia.

\- To dlaczego nie zareagowaliście? - spytał Lupin ze złością.

\- Ja też chętnie poznam odpowiedź na to pytanie - dodał Black gniewnie.

\- Ale... - Kingsley przeniósł wzrok z Remusa na Syriusza i z powrotem. - Przecież wiedziałeś, że nic ci nie grozi. Wzięliśmy pod uwagę, że Peabody i Christie mogą spróbować w jakiś sposób zmienić twój eliksir – chociaż muszę przyznać, że nie podejrzewałem ich o zmianę jego działania; sądziłem raczej, że dodadzą coś do niego, by zmącić twoje wspomnienia... dzięki czemu zapomniałbyś to, co szykowali dla ciebie na tę noc i w następnym miesiącu znów byś im na to pozwolił.

\- Kingsley... - przerwał mu Syriusz z nutką groźby w głosie.

\- Więc na wszelki wypadek przejęliśmy eliksir, który przygotowano dla ciebie w Ministerstwie, i zastąpiliśmy go naszą, niezmienioną porcją. Ale przecież o tym wiedziałeś.

Tym razem to Remus wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że o tym wiedziałem? - zmarszczył brwi.

\- Bo to on go dla ciebie uwarzył - wyjaśnił Shacklebolt. - I obiecał, że o wszystkim ci powie.

Lupin i Black wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Kto? - spytał Remus, chociaż znał odpowiedź – i nie chciał jej usłyszeć.

\- Severus, rzecz jasna.

Zapadła cisza. Remus zerknął na Syriusza, w którego oczach zaczęła się tlić zaprawiona niedowierzaniem furia.

\- Łapo - ostrzegł kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.

\- Co za cholerny... - Black aż się zaciął z wściekłości.

\- Syriuszu! - Remus mocniej zacisnął rękę i zmusił Syriusza, by na niego spojrzał. - Wszystko w porządku. To już i tak za mną.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Severus ci o tym nie powiedział - zastanawiał się Kingsley.

\- Powiem ci, dlaczego...

\- Musiało mu to wypaść z głowy - przerwał Lupin wbijając wzrok w Blacka.

\- Ale przez niego musiałeś się przemienić... - Syriusz odwdzięczył mu się dokładnie tym samym. - … i nie wiedziałeś...

\- Nie - przyznał Remus neutralnym tonem, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku. - Nie wiedziałem.

Syriusz zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Ta rozmowa mogła poczekać.

\- W porządku – zamknęli cię w klatce z tym chłopcem. Zasugerowali, że zmienisz się w krwiożerczą bestię i rozerwiesz to dziecko na strzępy. Co się stało później?

Remus milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym odwrócił się, odłamał kolejny mały kawałek czekolady i włożył go do ust. Spojrzał na Kingsleya.

\- Kto to był?

\- Richard Walters. Chudy, rudowłosy dziewiętnastolatek.

\- Lunatyku...

\- Przemieniłem się i wtedy zapoznali mnie z Richardem Waltersem, który na swoje nieszczęście transformował się w bezrozumną bestię, której instynkt nakazywał zaatakować Thomasa. Walczyliśmy. Ja oberwałem bardziej – a potem obudziłem się tutaj.

Syriusz patrzył na niego z otwartymi ustami. Jego umysł skupiał się na tym, czego Remus nie mówił na głos: na jego krańcowej rozpaczy, na brutalności ataku, który doprowadził jego ciało do takiego stanu; na niezaprzeczalnym fakcie, że Peabody i Christie zaplanowali to wszystko do ostatniego szczegółu i biernie przyglądali się, jak jego przyjaciel walczył o życie – własne i Thomasa Drapera.

\- Czemu nie przerwaliście tej walki? - spytał Kingsley'a ze złością.

\- Musisz zrozumieć, że Departament Spraw Wewnętrznych chciał przygotować jak najsilniejszą linię oskarżenia przeciwko Peabody'emu i Christie - wyjaśnił auror. - Zamierzali wkroczyć wyłącznie w sytuacji zagrożenia życia.

\- Masz na myśli moment, gdy Remus mógł zginąć.

\- Nie, Kingsley ma na myśli moment, gdy Thomas mógł zginąć.

\- Remusie... - zaczął Shacklebolt przepraszająco.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Kingsley. Wiem, na jakich zasadach działa Ministerstwo. Po prostu powiedz mi to, czego jeszcze nie wiem.

\- Wkroczyliśmy, kiedy Richard zaatakował, a Thomas pozostał bez jakiejkolwiek ochrony. Rzuciliśmy „Drętwotę" na chłopaka i zabraliśmy Thomasa z klatki, chociaż później Peabody wciąż powtarzał, że otoczył dziecko zaklęciami ochronnymi na wypadek ataku wilkołaka. Jeden z członków drużyny szturmowej rozpoznał Thomasa z porannego zgłoszenia jego matki, więc mogliśmy od razu zabrać go do domu.

\- Co powiedzieliście Elinor Draper? - zainteresował się Lupin.

\- Że znaleźliśmy go pogrążonego w głębokim śnie - Kingsley wzruszył ramionami. - To akurat prawda.

\- A co z Richardem? - Remus spuścił wzrok. - Czy ja... czy zrobiłem mu jakąś krzywdę?

\- Richarda również stamtąd zabraliśmy i trzymaliśmy w uśpieniu aż do rana. Kiedy obudził się, już w łóżku, jego wspomnienia były bardzo mgliste; po małym przesłuchaniu okazało się, że Peabody i Christie użyli w jego przypadku podobnego podstępu z badaniem lekarskim i zatrzymali w Ministerstwie na czas transformacji. Sprawdziliśmy, że... zachęcono go do wejścia do tunelu rozprowadzając w jego wnętrzu intensywny zapach zdobyczy.

\- Ludzkiej zdobyczy - dodał Syriusz patrząc ze złością na Kingsleya. W przeciwieństwie do Remusa wciąż gotował się z wściekłości na myśl o tym, że Ministerstwo z taką chęcią zezwoliło na walkę między dwoma wilkołakami. Auror pokiwał głową.

\- Richard nie pamięta tej walki – a największą krzywdą, jaką mu zrobiłeś, Remusie, są mocno poobijane żebra. Wszystkie jego rany zagoiły się niemal natychmiast.

\- A co z Christie'em i Peabodym? - chciał wiedzieć Black. - Powiedz mi, że się nimi zajęliście!

\- Są zawieszeni w obowiązkach i teraz czekają na rozpoczęcie oficjalnego dochodzenia - odparł Shacklebolt. - Zajmie się tym DSW, ale prawdopodobnie czeka ich pełny proces, a potem – mam nadzieję – Azkaban.

\- Nawet Azkaban nie będzie dla nich odpowiednią karą - wymamrotał Syriusz ponuro. - I mówi to ktoś, kto tam był.

\- Nie będziesz musiał zeznawać. Ministerstwo ma wystarczające dowody - powiedział Lupinowi auror i wstał. - Muszę już wracać.

\- Dziękuję ci, Kingsley, za wszystko - odparł Remus szczerze. Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i wyszedł z sypialni. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Syriusz wycedził jedno słowo:

\- Smarkerus.

\- Daj spokój, Łapo.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz puścić mu tego płazem, Lunatyku? Przecież doskonale wiedział, co robi, nie mówiąc ci o zamianie eliksiru!

\- Przyznaję, że Snape potrafi być małostkowy, złośliwy i mściwy, Syriuszu – za to wszystko tak bardzo nie lubiliśmy go w Hogwarcie – ale nawet jeśli zrobił to specjalnie... a nie mamy żadnego dowodu, że tak było... to nie zamierzam mu tego wypominać.

\- Przez niego przeżyłeś najgorsze chwile swojego życia.

\- Owszem, ale dzięki niemu wypiłem też prawidłowo przyrządzony Wywar Tojadowy – nie tylko w czasie ostatniej pełni, ale podczas całego mojego pobytu w Hogwarcie. Nie musiał go dla mnie warzyć, Syriuszu. Ale to robił.

\- To nie znaczy, że mu cokolwiek zawdzięczasz!

\- Zawdzięczam mu ludzki umysł za każdym razem, gdy przechodziłem transformację. Za to jestem gotowy znieść wiele małostkowości i złośliwości, podobnie jak i ten jednorazowy brak komunikacji - Lupin wbił wzrok w Blacka. - Przede wszystkim jednak – właśnie znów zjednoczyliśmy się jako członkowie Zakonu Feniksa i nie możemy pozwolić sobie na wewnętrzne konflikty. Musimy skupić się na prawdziwym wrogu - przerwał na moment i zamyślił się, po czym dodał. - Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz poruszał z nim tego tematu, Syriuszu.

Jego przyjaciel milczał.

\- Obiecaj.

\- Obiecuję - odparł w końcu Black. - Uroczyście przysięgam... ale nadal uważam, że jest tłustowłosym dupkiem i mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia spotka go zasłużona kara!

Remusowi zadrgały usta.

\- No cóż, tego chyba nie mogę ci zabronić.

Usatysfakcjonowany, opadł na poduszki i zamknął oczy. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy jego ciało przeszył tępy ból.

\- Myślałem, że cię straciliśmy.

Lupin uniósł powieki. Syriusz wstał i teraz wyglądał przez okno. Jego słowa były zaledwie szeptem.

\- Myślałem, że _ja_ cię straciłem.

\- Łapo...

\- Nie, daj mi skończyć. Kiedy Kingsley przybył tu z tobą i to w takim stanie, pomyślałem że to już koniec – że umrze mój najstarszy, najlepszy przyjaciel. Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić – mogłem tylko się temu przyglądać - Syriusz znów odwrócił się do Remusa. - Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jakie to koszmarne uczucie.

Dwaj mężczyźni przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

\- Podziękowałem Kingsley'owi, ale nie podziękowałem tobie, Łapo - odezwał się w końcu Lupin. - Gdybyś nie był... no cóż, gdybyś nie był sobą, nie byłoby żadnego śledztwa Departamentu Spraw Wewnętrznych ani grupy ratunkowej – a ja zapewne nie przeżyłbym tamtej nocy.

\- Nie każ mi nigdy więcej przez to przechodzić, inaczej znów trafię do Azkabanu.

Remus zaśmiał się lekko, po czym wbił wzrok z sufit i westchnął.

\- Człowiek nigdy nie wie, jak bardzo jest samotny, dopóki... - przeniósł spojrzenie na Syriusza. - Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem. Ja też nie chcę cię stracić.

Black uśmiechnął się.

\- Dwaj ostatni Huncwoci. Musimy przetrwać – jesteśmy to winni sobie i potomności!

\- Choćby tylko po to, by spisać wszystkie nasze psoty.

Nagle Remus ziewnął przeciągle.

\- Prześpij się, Lunatyku – to teraz dla ciebie najlepsze lekarstwo. Kiedy się obudzisz, przyniosę ci miskę tego pysznego rosołu Molly.

\- Tylko pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz go sam gotować - odparł sennie Lupin zakopując się w pościeli. - A ty?

Syriusz znów usiadł na krześle u stóp łóżka.

\- Wciąż tu będę - powiedział cicho, ale Remus już zasnął.

* * *

EPILOG

Czekał na nią. Pojawiła się, gdy tylko skończyła dyżur.

\- R.J.! - wykrzyknęła i uściskała go z radością.

\- Witaj, Meredith - Remus uśmiechnął się i wręczył jej mały bukiecik frezji.

\- Tak się cieszę - odparła promiennie uzdrowicielka. - Kilka razy próbowałam dowiedzieć się, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku! Nie chciałam nawet wracać do domu tamtej nocy i w ogóle nie zmrużyłam oka, tym razem wyjątkowo nie przez chrapanie mojego męża. Następnego dnia bez przerwy nękałam Ministerstwo żeby dowiedzieć się, czy wyszedłeś z tego cało, ale powiedzieli mi tylko, że już opuściłeś budynek.

\- Chciałem ci podziękować, Meredith – za wszystko, co zrobiłaś i co próbowałaś zrobić.

\- Nie ma za co, R.J. Bardzo nie lubię, gdy się kogoś nęka, zwłaszcza kogoś, kto nie ma możliwości, by się obronić. Co się wydarzyło tej nocy?

\- Przemieniłem się w wilka, a następnego ranka wróciłem do swojej ludzkiej postaci - odparł Remus neutralnie. Meredith przyjrzała mu się uważnie, ale jego mina była tak samo neutralna jak słowa. Kobieta skinęła głową.

\- W porządku, R.J., nie musisz mi o tym opowiadać. Po prostu cieszę się, że jesteś cały.

\- Czy mogę zrewanżować ci się filiżanką kawy? Czy stanowi to jakiś konflikt interesów na linii uzdrowiciel-pacjent?

Meredith uśmiechnęła się i wzięła go pod ramię.

\- Nawet jeśli tak jest, to nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Prowadź, R.J.

 _Gdzie indziej..._

\- Dziękuję, że przyszliście się ze mną zobaczyć. Mój przyjaciel w Ministerstwie opowiedział mi o waszym projekcie.

Christie poruszył się nieco na krześle, ale nie zabrał głosu. Eleganckie otoczenie najwyraźniej działało na niego onieśmielająco.

\- Jestem pewien, że pański czas jest bardzo cenny - odparł Peabody pochylając się do przodu. - Jak możemy panu pomóc?

Nagrodą za jego bezpośrednie podejście był pełen uznania uśmiech.

\- Czy przynieśliście ze sobą jakieś materiały zebrane podczas pracy?

Christie podał mu do przejrzenia stos dokumentów. Notatki zostały sporządzone jego zgrabnym pismem.

 _Milligan, P.R. – trzecia sesja – obiekt przemienił się. Podczas transformacji otoczony pierścieniem ognia, zdradza objawy paniki. Przebywa w pierścieniu ognia przez siedem minut zanim próbuje przez niego przeskoczyć. Poparzone 10 % powierzchni łap i grzbietu._

 _Zbadać zależność między stężeniem Wywaru Tojadowego i czasem spędzonym w okręgu..._

 _Gardner, S.K. – druga sesja – obiekt przemienił się. Wywar Tojadowy zastąpiony kontrolą fizyczną. Obiekt przejawia agresję. Rozmiar klatki zmniejszony o połowę, co prowadzi do samookaleczania._

 _Zbadać zależność między rozmiarami otaczającej przestrzeni i skłonnościami do zadawania sobie ran..._

 _Lupin, R.J. - pierwsza sesja – obiekt przemienił się. Wykazuje samokontrolę i spokój._

 _Zbadać zależność między samokontrolą i prowokowaniem do walki..._

Ostatni plik analizowano szczególnie długo.

\- Wasze... badania... są wyjątkowo dokładne.

\- Dziękujemy - Peabody pochylił głowę doceniając komplement. - Naszym celem zawsze było stworzyć autorytatywną bazę danych na temat cech charakterystycznych i ograniczeń, którym podlegają wilkołaki.

\- Macie więcej notatek?

\- O wiele więcej. Mój współpracownik, pan Christie, przygotował duplikaty wszystkich opisów obserwacji i informacji przetrzymywanych w bazie danych Ministerstwa. Nasi koledzy z Departamentu Spraw Wewnętrznych jeszcze do nich nie dotarli.

Na moment zapadła cisza.

\- Myślę, że wasze wysiłki bardzo zainteresują niektórych moich znajomych.

Peabody spojrzał na Christie'ego i od razu przeszedł do sedna:

\- A w zamian?

\- Mam w Ministerstwie pewne wpływy. Możliwe, że dzięki nim uda mi się ograniczyć zarzuty przeciwko wam... a może nawet zupełnie wymazać. Możliwe też, że uda mi się tak zaaranżować istniejącą sytuację, byście mogli kontynuować swoją pracę.

Peabody po raz pierwszy się uśmiechnął.

\- W takim razie, proszę pana, chętnie podejmiemy z wami współpracę.

Lucjusz również się uśmiechnął.

\- Zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie.

KONIEC


End file.
